Eternal Recurrence
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: Environ 2 ans après avoir lutté contre les rémanences de Sephiroth, Cloud se fait enlever. Parallèlement, un Tseng mal remis de ses diverses blessures de combat voit Yuffie débarquer chez lui, fuyant un mariage arrangé. /!\ pour mieux comprendre le caractère de Tseng, je conseille de lire "La trève" avant, vu que les deux fics se passent l'une à la suite de l'autre.
1. Prologue

**Auteur **: Alia Zanetsu  
**Bétalectrice** : x-DDM-th-x  
**Rating** : M pour violence, scènes osées, etc.  
**Disclaimer** : A part mes 2/3 OC, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à SquareEnix, loués soient-ils pour avoir créé FFVII.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Cloud ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Sa tête pulsait au rythme de son coeur, la nausée lui retournait l'estomac. Avait-il bu ? Pourquoi était-il attaché ? Les ténèbres se dissipèrent autour de lui, le laissant face à un simple ordinateur portable. Auquel il était relié, par un fin câble.

La pièce était éclairée de vert : le vert de l'écran, la plante légèrement phosphorescente, la rivière de la vie qui coulait juste à ses côtés.

Un grognement, presque un gémissement, franchit les lèvres du blond. Sa gorge sèche, brûlée, était une réelle source de torture, et un verre d'eau apparut dans son champ de vision.

"- Buvez." Annonça une voix frêle, aux accents Mideeliens.

Il obéit, reconnaissant malgré la situation.

"- Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Je n'avais pas le choix, vous n'auriez jamais accepté…"

Une jeune femme entra dans son champ de vision. Petite, brune, elle posait sur lui des yeux désolés, d'une couleur caramel.

"- Où ... où suis-je ?"

Cloud détestait le ton faible qu'avait sa voix. Il essayait de rassembler ses derniers souvenirs…

"- Chez moi. Penchez la tête…."

Une seringue, assez énorme. Des blouses blanches, des tubes, la lueur verte du mako…

"- Laissez-moi !" Cria-t-il, plus fort. Il se débattit, remuant la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'une main de fer vienne s'accrocher à ses cheveux blonds, lui ramène brutalement la tête en arrière. Les yeux n'avaient alors plus rien de chaleureux, plus rien… d'humain.

"- Laissez-moi faire et tout ira bien.  
- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?"

La jeune femme soupira, exaspérée, avant de tirer en avant sur la tête de Cloud.

"- Ne bougez pas. Ca va être douloureux, et le moindre faux mouvement peut vous paralyser."

Coton froid, certainement désinfectant, contre sa nuque. Douleur. Une aiguille qui s'enfonce dans sa peau, passe entre deux vertèbres. Cloud n'osait plus bouger. Enfin, la libération. Encore le coton froid, fixé par un morceau de sparadrap.

Puis une prise de sang, dans le silence. Une terreur sans nom avait saisit le blond au ventre. Trop de mauvais souvenirs, trop de douleur, d'années d'enfermement… Tout pour ne pas se retrouver dans une cuve de mako, dusse-t-il être docile pour l'instant.

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement, lui faisant relever la tête.

"- C'est bon, c'est fini… Je me demande s'il vous ressemblera ? Enfin, aucune importance. Quand vous vous réveillerez à nouveau, vous verrez cet instant comme un mauvais rêve."

Elle posa son pouce sur la gorge du blond, appuyant jusqu'à ce que c'en soit presque douloureux… Et Cloud sombra dans l'inconscience.


	2. Peut-être a-t-il rêvé

**Auteur **: Alia Zanetsu  
**Bétalectrice** : x-DDM-th-x  
**Rating** : M pour violence, scènes osées, etc.  
**Disclaimer** : A part mes 2/3 OC, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à SquareEnix, loués soient-ils pour avoir créé FFVII.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Peut-être a-t-il rêvé...

* * *

Cloud se réveilla en sursaut, s'attendant presque à être retenu à son lit. Son lit… Oui, il était au 7th Heaven. Il se rappelait de tout. La fille, la cave, le mako… La douleur. Il alluma sa lampe de chevets, jeta un regard courroucé à la fenêtre ouverte, et s'attarda sur son coude. Il se rappelait bien, c'était là qu'elle avait piqué.

Aucune trace, rien.

Un rêve ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait dit ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il rêvait qu'on le rattrapait, qu'on lui faisait subir des expériences.

Il avait encore du temps avant le lever du soleil, mais le sommeil l'avait fui, aussi se releva-t-il, avec un soupir. Marlène et Denzel dormaient profondément, et la porte de Tifa n'était pas tout à fait fermée. Une invitation qu'il n'avait jamais osé relever. De peur de décevoir la jeune femme, de briser l'équilibre qui s'était installé entre eux. Il passa devant, silencieux, embrassant la jeune femme endormie du regard. Il n'aurait eu qu'un geste à faire, qu'un pas, pour profiter de tout l'amour que la jeune femme lui proposait… Avec un soupir, Cloud se dirigea vers la cuisine, et laissa couler l'eau, avant d'attraper un verre. Il se laissa hypnotiser par le filet d'eau, régulier, qui tombait dans l'évier en un bruit envoûtant.

« -Cloud ? »

Le blond sursauta, manquant de lâcher son verre vide. Tifa se tenait devant lui, enroulée dans une veste d'intérieur. Peut-être capta-t-elle l'air effrayé qu'il avait, en tout cas elle posa sa main fraîche sur le front de son ami d'enfance.

« - Tu as de la fièvre… Ca va ?  
- Je… Juste un mauvais rêve, ne t'inquiète pas. »

La brune secoua doucement la tête, forçant Cloud à s'asseoir, pour mettre de l'eau à chauffer. Elle le regarda avec un sérieux qui transformait sa bouche pleine en une fine ligne blanche.

« - Tu veux en parler ? » Proposa-t-elle enfin, en lui tendant une tasse fumante.

Cloud attrapa le mug, plongeant son regard dans la tisane ambrée. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Tifa, elle se sacrifiait déjà trop pour lui. Il lui offrit un faible sourire, lui attrapa la main.

« - Désolé. »

Elle réussit à cacher son air blessé plutôt bien, et Cloud se passa la main sur sa nuque, soupirant. Il avait mal, comme s'il avait été crispé à cause de son cauchemar, et se bloqua. Il y avait du sang sur ses doigts…

Il avait été obligé de parler. La brune ne l'avait pas lâché après ça. Le cauchemar, la femme, la rivière de la vie. Ce sang, juste d'une petite piqûre, matérialisait tout ce qu'il avait vécu, ainsi qu'une menace, pourtant indistincte, qui planait sur eux.

« - Il faut éloigner les enfants. Baret ne me pardonnerait jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose à Marlène… »

Cloud hocha la tête, plus sombre que jamais. Eloigner les enfants, éloigner Tifa. Rester seul, pour attendre que la tempête passe…

« - Et ne pense même pas à ce que je parte avec eux ! » Le morigéna la barmaid, suivant parfaitement le cours de ses pensées.

« - On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend…  
- Justement ! Ne… n'essaye pas de tout régler tout seul, Cloud… »

Il y avait une supplication dans la voix de Tifa, peut-être du désespoir.

« - D'accord… Je vais appeler Vincent et les autres. »

oO°Oo

Tseng s'extirpa difficilement des brumes du sommeil, alors que quelqu'un tambourinait violement à la porte. Si c'était Reno, il le tuait. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, il l'envoyait paître…

Pourtant, à peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'une jeune femme lui sauta dans les bras, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

« - Tseng, c'est horrible, tu dois m'aider, mon père veut me marier ! »

Puis la jeune femme remarqua qu'elle était assise sur lui, et se releva avec un mot d'excuse, avant de refermer la porte sur elle.

« - Oh, désolée, je pensais pas te réveiller.  
- Yuffie, il est 4h du matin, tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

Avec un soupir, Tseng se releva, remarquant la rougeur de l'utaienne. Pas sa faute s'il dormait en caleçon ! Il la poussa dans la cuisine, lui mettant la bouilloire entre les mains, et le paquet de café.

« - Attends. Occupes toi du café sans détruire ma cuisine, je passe quelque chose et tu m'expliques, d'accord ? »

Pourquoi sa cousine devait-elle débarquer en pleine nuit, dans tous ses états ? Rapidement, il enfila un pantalon, un T-shirt, et se renfrogna devant l'air apocalyptique de ses cheveux.

« - Bon maintenant, explique moi calmement, d'accord ? »

Yuffie hocha la tête.

« - Tu sais, j'ai eu 20 ans il y a deux semaines... Et du coup, je suis majeure. Et du coup, père veut me marier pour consolider la position d'Utai.  
- D'accord… Ca ne m'explique pas ce que tu fais là, tu veux que je fasse une enquête sur tes prétendants ?  
- Tseng ! J'ai refusé de me marier, évidemment ! Tu peux m'héberger quelques temps ?»

oO°Oo

_Une semaine plus tard_

Tifa reposa son PHS, l'air inquiet.

« - Yuffie est toujours introuvable. Cid est passé voir son père, mais celui-ci a juste dit qu'elle s'était retirée dans un temple pour méditer… Connaissant Yuffie… »

Red XIII secoua la tête.

« - Ca ne lui ressemble pas. »

Cloud gardait les sourcils froncés, sans desserrer les lèvres. C'était sa faute… La malade qui s'en était prise à lui avait certainement visé l'utaienne aussi. Vincent était sur le coup, il enquêtait discrètement à Utai alors que Cid s'occupait de la partie visible de l'enquête. Il fallait encore attendre, attendre des nouvelles, quelque chose…

Son propre PHS sonna, et il se jeta dessus, trahissant son impatience… Seulement une livraison.

Il secoua négativement la tête à Tifa et Baret, accepta rapidement la livraison et raccrocha.

« - Boulot. J'en ai pour deux heures environs, c'est dans Midgard. »

De toute façon, il ne supportait plus l'attente. Quand ils avaient joint le reste de l'équipe, ils n'avaient bien sûr pas eu tout le monde du premier coup. Simplement parce que Red XIII était parti s'occuper d'un groupe de monstres qui gênait Cosmo Canyon, que Cid semblait cuver quelque part – depuis qu'il vivait à Banora, ses soirées étaient moins sérieuses qu'avec Shera - et que Yuffie ne répondait pas. Mais rapidement, ils avaient pu prendre contact, et se réunir tous à Midgard… Sauf la jeune ninja. Cid et Vincent étaient partis la chercher, mais sans succès…

Et Tifa qui s'inquiétait pour lui, comme Baret, Red XIII, Reeves… C'était étouffant. Rouler lui faisait le plus grand bien, quitter le centre de Midgard pour partir en bordure, rouler librement…

oO°Oo

Baret surveillait Marlène et Denzel qui jouaient avec Red XIII. Cela lui permettait d'observer Tifa à la dérobée, et de se désoler. La jeune femme était superbe, peut-être plus que lorsqu'il l'avait connue. Elle avait beau s'occuper toujours d'un bar minable, au cœur d'un taudis minable, la présence continue de Marlène et Denzel semblait combler le manque d'affection qu'elle avait depuis la mort de ses parents. La tendresse pour le rouquin, qu'elle avait fini par adopter officiellement lorsque tous les autres enfants étaient repartis sauf lui, faisait plaisir à voir, mais avec Cloud… Il faudrait qu'ils en discutent, d'homme à homme. La voir aussi amoureuse, avec autant d'abnégation, et sembler si transparente pour le livreur… Qu'il la libère, une fois pour toute ! Qu'il se décide à être, pour une fois, explicite, à assumer un peu ! La brune leva la tête vers l'horloge, et porta son pouce à sa bouche, entamant la peau d'un coup de dent. Deux heures et demi que Cloud était parti.

oO°Oo

Reeve sursauta lorsque son PHS vibra, poussant sa tasse qui se brisa en mille morceaux.

« - Reeve Tuesti. »

Le dirigeant de la WRO hocha la tête, attrapant un morceau de papier pour griffonner quelques informations.

« - Non… Tifa, arrête de pleurer s'il te plait. On va le retrouver. Où... Où es-tu ? Oui, je comprends… Non, c'est juste pour t'envoyer Caith. Oui… N'hésite pas à rappeler. »

Le quarantenaire raccrocha, étouffant un juron, avant de se tourner vers son ordinateur. Repérer le portable de Cloud, en passant par le réseau de la Shinra –officieusement, bien sur- ne lui posait pas particulièrement de problème. Il le localisa au fond d'une ruelle d'Edge, immobile. Devait-il y aller lui-même, prévenir ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il saisit son PHS.

« - Tifa ? Oui, j'ai localisé le téléphone… Non… Non, j'arrive, je t'accompagne, ce sera plus simple. … Oui, je sais. Mais imagine que le signal se déplace ? A tout de suite. »

oO°Oo

Tifa frôla la moto, et posa sa main sur le moteur. A la lueur d'espoir qui disparut de son visage, le moteur devait être glacé. Elle se pencha, récupérant le téléphone de Cloud. Reeve ouvrit la bouche, cherchant les mots pour réconforter la brune, et soupira, laissant Cait faire le tour des bâtiments. Bien sur, l'endroit était désert. Cloud ne s'était pas méfié ? Ses agresseurs étaient-ils plus puissants que lui ?

Tifa avisa la maison devant laquelle Fenrir était stationnée, et gravit lentement les marches, serrant les poings. La porte s'ouvrit sous sa poussée, et Reeve lui emboîta le pas.

« - Et... Et s'il était parti ? Souffla Tifa, la voix tremblante. »

Le président de la WRO lui posa la main sur l'épaule, mal à l'aise. Puis un éclat attira son œil, et en se baissant le châtain récupéra la paire de lunettes de Cloud. Un verre était brisé, du sang maculait l'autre.

« - Je ne pense pas… »

Tifa secoua la tête, et sortit son PHS.

« - Je vais…»

L'appareil sonna, et de suite elle décrocha.

« - Vincent ? … Oui, d'accord. Bien, je préviens les autres. Rentrez au plus vite, Cloud a disparu aussi. »

La barmaid raccrocha, et jeta un regard angoissé au créateur de Cait.

« - Yuffie est introuvable, ses matérias, son PHS, son arme, tout est resté à Utai. Vincent pense… Qu'elle s'est faite enlever.»

A suivre...


	3. The Unforgiven

**Auteur **: Alia Zanetsu  
**Bétalectrice** : x-DDM-th-x  
**Rating** : M pour violence, scènes osées, etc.  
**Disclaimer**: A part mes 2/3 OC, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à SquareEnix, loués soient-ils pour avoir créé FFVII.

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : The Unforgiven_**

* * *

Vincent courait sans bruit dans les rues de Midgard. Il revoyait la scène se dérouler en continu sous ses yeux. L'expression sombre de Baret lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il allait confier Denzel et Marlène à Elmyra. Le visage déterminé de Tifa, malgré ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Les jurons de Cid, qui n'avaient pas cessé depuis qu'ils étaient partis d'Utai. L'enlèvement de deux membres d'AVALANCHE… Pour lui, ça n'avait qu'un faible rapport. Cloud était la seule relique de Sephiroth, la Shinra devait encore vouloir le pouvoir de l'ancien général. La Shinra, un ancien mouvement clandestin suivant les traces d'Hojo, des extrémistes souhaitant la destruction de la planète, une secte… N'importe quels timbrés pouvaient souhaiter s'emparer de la puissance de Cloud. Par contre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi enlever Yuffie. Pour brouiller les pistes ? Pour faire chanter Utai ?

Il avait besoin de réponses, et il connaissait quelqu'un qui pouvait lui en fournir. Du moins, qui aurait du mal à refuser. Après tout, il saurait lui rappeler qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, à lui et sa coéquipière.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres du nouveau bâtiment de la Shinra, vérifiant que Tseng était toujours dans son bureau, et cacha un sourire froid dans les plis de sa cape. Ils seraient beaucoup plus tranquilles à boire un verre dans l'appartement de l'utaien pour discuter, aussi décida-t-il de l'y précéder.

L'appartement était au troisième étage d'une tour propre, et Vincent fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit que la lumière était déjà allumée.

D'un bond fluide, inhumain, il se percha sur une corniche pour avoir une meilleure vue à l'intérieur, surpris que le brun soit déjà rentré.

Lorsqu'il aperçut la personne à l'intérieur, ses yeux s'étrécirent, et une colère sourde le fit gronder.

Il avait osé toucher à Yuffie.

Tseng allait payer.

oO°Oo

Un visage fin, au milieu duquel deux grands yeux verts inhumains étaient encadrés par des mèches argentés, était penché sur lui.

Instinctivement, Cloud poussa un cri de surprise, faisant fuir le visage d'au dessus de lui.

« - Eloa, je t'ai déjà dit de laisser Cloud tranquille ! »

A nouveau, cette voix fluette aux accents Mideeliens. Le blond fit le point sur sa situation, et la trouva encore pire que la dernière fois.

Il était attaché sur un lit d'hôpital, nu.

La jeune femme qu'il avait vu la semaine dernière se rapprocha de lui, et jeta un drap sur son corps, rougissant légèrement.

« - Désolée. J'avais besoin de certains… prélèvements. »

Elle partit chercher une chaise, et s'installa à côté de Cloud, vérifiant rapidement qu'il était toujours bien attaché. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ramenés en un catogan lâche, qui n'empêchait pas aux épis d'hérisser une majorité de sa chevelure. Ses yeux, qu'il avait pris pour marron aux premiers abords, semblaient avoir une teinte grise sur les bords, fonçant vers un noir qui se confondait avec ses iris.

« - Je pensais n'avoir besoin de vous que quelques heures, mais finalement ça n'a pas suffit… Je vais devoir vous garder quelques jours, peut-être une semaine. Je sais que vous n'allez pas aimer. Vous préférez quoi, rester conscient ou que je vous drogue ? »

oO°Oo

Tseng ouvrit la seconde serrure avec autant de plaisir que d'appréhension. Depuis que Yuffie vivait avec lui, sa vie s'était… compliquée. Finies les soirées tranquilles à lire dans un fauteuil, finies les soirées à déprimer seul sur son absence de vie. Il poussa la porte. Lançant le « je suis rentré » que lui demandait sa cousine, il se retourna pour fermer la porte… et fut projeté dans le salon, violement. La porte claqua, et une furie rouge fut sur lui. Yuffie poussa un cri, alors qu'un quartet de griffes s'enfonçait dans son épaule, maculant le parquet de sang. Tseng essaya de repousser l'adversaire, glissant son pied entre leurs corps rapprochés, mais l'ombre s'était déjà redressée, l'emportant pour le plaquer contre un mur. Le choc violent lui fit vibrer les oreilles, et même s'il entendit quelques paroles sortir de sous les tissus qui protégeaient la bouche de son assaillant, il ne comprenait rien. Il se protégea du premier coup, trouvant toujours du vide lorsqu'il essayait de répliquer, et se fit à moitié assommer par un coup de poing, toujours avec cette griffe teintée de sang, qui fit rebondir sa tête contre le papier peint…

« - VINCENT ! VINCENT, ARRÊTE ! »

Yuffie secouait le bras humain du brun, et la poigne se relâcha. Tseng glissa à terre, crachant une gerbe carmine.

La jeune femme se détourna de son ami pour se pencher sur Tseng, poussant un juron.

« - Guérison. » Murmura-t-elle en posant sa main contre l'épaule blessée. « Ca va mieux ? »

Tseng hocha la tête, acceptant l'aide de la ninja pour se relever. Vincent les contemplait, sans rien comprendre…

« - Vinnie, pourquoi tu débarques pour tabasser mon cousin ! C'est quoi cette histoire d'enlèvement ? »

L'ex turk fixa l'utaienne, sans réellement comprendre, et poussa un lourd soupir.

« - Tu avais disparu sans prendre ton PHS, tes matérias… Comme Cloud s'est fait enlever, on a sup…  
- QUOI ! Cloud s'est fait enlever ? »

Tseng ferma les yeux, secouant la tête. Evidement. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Cloud, ou à un membre d'AVALANCHE, c'était forcément la Shinra ! Cette image ne quitterait donc jamais leurs esprits ?

« - C'est compliqué… Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je... On s'inquiétait. »

Yuffie sembla rougir, baissa les yeux.

« - Mon… père veut me marier. Du coup… Je suis partie. »

Un silence embarrassé tomba sur la pièce, et le turk soupira, récupérant les clefs qui étaient tombées à terre.

« - Je vous ramène au 7th Heaven. »

oO°Oo

Eloa était encore à le regarder. Cela faisait certainement deux jours que la gamine le fixait, sans oser lui parler. Peut-être pouvait-il l'utiliser pour s'enfuir ? Il allait devenir fou s'il passait encore une journée à attendre ici. Non pas que la… scientifique soit méchante, ou brutale, ou encore lui fasse réellement mal, non, c'était plutôt l'incertitude qui le tuait. Que voulait-elle faire, qui était-elle ? Et cette enfant, était-ce un clone manqué de Sephiroth, comme lui ? Cloud tendit la main vers la jeune fille.

« - Viens, je vais pas te manger… »

Eloa se rapprocha timidement, avant d'attraper cette main. Elle avait la peau chaude, et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« - Tu peux parler ? »

Elle hocha négativement la tête, et le blond soupira.

« - Tu es née ici ? »

Réponse affirmative. Elle commença à jouer avec ses doigts. Cloud sourit. Elle lui avait parue dangereuse, de par sa ressemblance avec Sephiroth, mais au final ce n'était qu'une enfant comme les autres, comme Marlène ou Denzel…

« - Tu es déjà sortie d'ici ? »

Négation. Un bruit dans le couloir, certainement la brune. Elle se rapprochait, pour venir ici… Quand elle passa le seuil de la porte, Cloud fit basculer Eloa, bloquant sa gorge avec ses mains.

« - ELOA !  
- Du calme.» Gronda Cloud, bloquant la gamine contre lui, prêt à l'étouffer. « On va… Discuter de ma sortie rapide, avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur. »

La brune leva les mains en geste d'apaisement, le regard fixé sur l'argentée.

« - Eloa… Du calme. Cloud ne va rien te faire, contrairement à ce qu'il dit... »

Elle ne s'occupait pas de lui ! Le hérisson blond resserra sa prise, pour montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas… La gamine poussa un cri étranglé, et crispa ses petites mains sur son avant bras.

« - Non, Eloa, pas ça ! »

Coud passa au dessus de la tête aux cheveux argentés, sans réellement comprendre, et s'écrasa au sol. Eloa était redressée, et le regardait avec une haine farouche… La scientifique se précipita, attrapant l'enfant dans ses bras pour la serrer.

« - Du calme ma puce, tout va bien… Il ne voulait pas te blesser, d'accord ? »

La petite se fouina contre la brune, et commença à sangloter. Sa ravisseuse lui jeta un regard assassin, avant de sortir de la pièce.

« - Pauvre imbécile, heureusement que j'ai pu l'arrêter à temps. »

Elle l'abandonna par terre, alors qu'il se relevait piteusement.

oO°Oo

Red XIII laissait Yuffie lui gratter le crâne avec plaisir. Il ne trouvait pas de mot pour décrire la joie qu'il ressentait à retrouver la jeune ninja. Il s'était tellement inquiété pour elle… Il écouta les autres la mettre au courant de l'enlèvement de Cloud, puis s'insurgea avec elle quand il apprit que son père avait voulu lui faire vivre un mariage arrangé.

« - J'ai préféré laisser mon PHS là bas pour pas que mon père puisse faire remonter la trace… Mais j'avais vos numéros, en cas de soucis ! Et puis Tseng m'a payé un nouveau portable ! »

Le félin secoua la tête, et la brune changea de zone à gratter. Quel plaisir…

« - Et pour les matérias ? Demanda Vincent, la voix tendue.  
- Bah… J'ai pris mes matérias niveau maître, je n'allais pas partir toute seule avec celles que je suis en train d'améliorer ! »

Logique, logique… Pourquoi le brun était-il passé à côté ?

Tseng était adossé à un mur, et Nanaki prit un peu de temps pour l'étudier. Yuffie avait raconté la « bagarre » qui avait eu lieu entre les deux bruns, mais les séquelles en étaient plus visibles sur Tseng que sur Vincent. Pourtant il semblait impassible, analysant froidement la situation, ainsi que chaque membre d'AVALANCHE. Comme s'il les jaugeait. Sauf peut-être Cid, dont il semblait prendre soin d'éviter le regard. Quand la question de l'enlèvement de Cloud revint sur le tapis, il se rapprocha de la table, et fixa son regard ambré dans celui de Reeve.

« - La Shinra n'a pas enlevé Strife. Ou alors je ne suis pas au courant. Tu sais très bien que je t'aurais prévenu si ça avait dû être le cas… »

Il y avait une note de reproche dans sa voix, et Reeve baissa la tête, rougissant de honte.

« - Mais si tu penses encore M. Rufus capable de telles… Manigances, je m'occuperai personnellement d'enquêter au sein de la Shinra. »

Puis il s'éloigna, laissant un silence planer après cette tirade au ton cassant et méprisant. Et Reeves ne savait plus ou se mettre. Red XIII sentit la main de Yuffie devenir plus nerveuse, et frotta gentiment son museau contre le coude de la jeune fille.

oO°Oo

« - Hé, Tseng. Ça ... ça va ? »

Le brun se retourna, soupirant intérieurement, et plaça un masque de neutralité sur son visage. Cid arriva à son niveau, et passa une main dans ses cheveux courts. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il n'avait pas changé.

« - M. Highwind. Vous désirez quelque chose ? »

Il avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui. Son visage le lançait là où Vincent avait laissé des marques d'un violet prononcé, et il savait que demain il aurait un oeil au beurre noir. Il sentit le changement de température, et carra les épaules.

« - La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu étais moins... frigide. (1) Il s'est passé quoi, ton cerveau a fondu quand t'as gagné du muscle ? »

Tseng secoua la tête.

« - En tout cas, je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi... charmant. Si vous permettez... »

La main de Cid se posa violemment contre la poitrine du brun.

« - N'essaye pas de m'ignorer ! Après m'avoir laissé 3 ans et demi sans nouvelles ...  
- Parce que vous, vous avez essayé de me joindre, peut-être ? »

Cid poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« - C'est toi qui m'a dit que tu voulais pas qu'on s'revoie ! »

Tseng ferma les yeux. Il se rappelait bien de la scène, leur dernier dialogue. Juste après qu'ils aient passé une nuit ensemble, que lui-même se soit décidé, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, à faire un peu confiance à Cid. Parce qu'il avait besoin de cette force tranquille, d'un appui après ces mois de coma. D'une possibilité d'oublier son ancien amant. Et au final... Juste quelques mots :" Tu peux toujours venir me voir"... Sur le moment, il avait compris " Si tu as envie de t'envoyer en l'air avec moi, n'hésite pas à revenir", et sa fierté l'en avait empêché. Puis il avait réfléchi, retourné la phrase sans pour autant trouver de sens qui sauvait la face du pilote blond. Lui, il avait envie d'une relation stable, pas sporadique et violente... Et surtout de pouvoir voir son amant sans que ça signifie forcément "j'ai envie de coucher". Qu'il n'ait pas à faire le premier pas, que Cid propose de venir, lui aussi...

Le brun sursauta lorsque la main chaude de Cid se referma sur la sienne.

« - Tu trembles... Tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre discuter tranquillement ? »

Tseng le foudroya du regard, retirant ses doigts d'un geste sec. Bien sur qu'il tremblait, depuis le temps qu'il...

« - Vous comptez me remettre dans votre lit comme ça ? »

Le coup partit en même temps que le juron du pilote, et Tseng porta la main à sa bouche, essuyant d'un geste rageur le sang qui lui coulait des lèvres. Ses boyaux se tordirent, et il ferma les yeux à nouveau. Yuffie était restée trop longtemps chez lui...

« - C'est spécial aux membres d'AVALANCHE de vouloir me tabasser ? »

La colère de Cid retomba comme un soufflet raté, et il frôla l'oeil bleui du brun, et caressa la joue en laissant retomber sa main.

« - C'est Vincent qui t'a fait ça ?"

Tseng répondit par un soupir las, et repoussa doucement la main du blond.

« - S'il te plait... Je suis crevé.» Tenta-t-il, pour faire cesser la discussion, abandonnant le vouvoiement stérile.

« - Je... pourrais passer te voir ? »

Cid avait à nouveau saisit la main du turk, et porta le bout des doigts maculés de sang à sa bouche. Il posa juste un baiser rapide sur l'index.

« - Yuffie connaît mon adresse... Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander. »

Tseng n'osait pas le regarder en face. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il sentit juste une pression sur ses doigts, le pilote murmura un "A bientôt", et tourna les talons.

oO°Oo

Quand il arriva dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient depuis que Yuffie était arrivée, Cid jeta un regard à l'ex turk. Vincent démêlait ses cheveux, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur. Il lui en voulait d'avoir frappé Tseng, même s'il se répétait que son « ami » avait « juste » cru que l'utaien avait enlevé Yuffie. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Vincent de s'emporter autant…

« - Hé, Vince… »

Il attendit d'avoir capté l'attention du brun pour continuer.

« - Ne… Touche plus à Tseng. »

Il avait essayé de rester le plus neutre possible, et Vincent le fixa longuement avec ses deux prunelles sanglantes. Il hocha la tête, une unique fois, avant de retourner à son brossage de cheveux. Cid soupira, avant d'attraper la brosse de la main artificielle du brun, et se plaça derrière lui. Il entendit l'exhalation de plaisir de son ami, discrète, et se laissa bercer par le bruit régulier.

« - Je n'ai pas réfléchi quand j'ai vu Yuffie chez lui. J'ai pensé… »

Vincent haussa les épaules, laissant Cid finir la phrase lui-même.

oO°Oo

Fébrilement, il ouvrit la boite métallique qu'il cachait dans sa table de nuit. Il n'aurait pas imaginé que cela lui manque autant, et après presque dix jours il tremblait d'envie et de désir. Il se força au calme, respira profondément. Puis il sortir une fine cuiller, une paille en acier, et s'installa face à sa table de nuit.

Il prit un instant pour retirer les quelques vêtements qu'il avait mis après sa douche hâtive, et dosa précautionneusement une cuiller rase de la poudre verte, légèrement luminescente, qui était dans la boîte. Il traça une ligne fine, régulière mais légèrement tremblante, sur le bois sombre, et attrapa la paille. D'un geste rendu fluide par l'habitude, il écarta ses longs cheveux, enfonça le tube dans son nez, et se pencha sur la ligne verte pour l'aspirer d'un coup.

Puis Tseng s'allongea à même le sol, expirant lentement par la bouche. Le parquet prenait une texture plus intense, et chaque partie de son environnement devenait peu à peu iridescente. Un papillon de nuit, magnifique et reconnaissable par l'énergie vive qui coulait en lui, vint voleter près de lui. A travers cet être, la rivière de la vie coulait, à travers lui aussi, et lorsqu'il regarda sa main, la lumière l'attira. Il se sentait en harmonie avec la planète entière, relié par ce fil de vie, d'énergie pure. D'une impulsion, il plongea dans la rivière de la vie.

A suivre…

* * *

**NDLA :**(1) voir la fanfiction "la trève".

Merci pour les reviews que j'ai eues sur le chapitre 1, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! En route pour la suite !

Le prochain chapitre sera posté en milieu de semaine (enfin, "milieu"... approximativement), vu que c'est juste l'interlude entre le chap 2 et 3... Certains chapitres ont des interludes et d'autres non, ça dépend de l'inspiration (c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a rien entre le 1 et le 2). Bref, j'espère encore une fois que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	4. Interlude 1

**Auteur **: Alia Zanetsu  
**Bétalectrice** : x-DDM-th-x  
**Rating** : M pour violence, scènes osées, etc.  
**Disclaimer** : A part mes 2/3 OC, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à SquareEnix, loués soient-ils pour avoir créé FFVII.

* * *

Interlude

* * *

_« - Tu ne devrais pas être là… »_

_Malgré son bien-être, Tseng soupira. Aerith le regardait d'un air contrit et inquiet._

_« - Je m'inquiète pour toi… »_

_Il repoussa la présence rassurante de la Cetra, et se mit à appeler. Comme à chaque fois, IL arriva. IL n'avait pas réellement d'apparence fixe comme la jeune femme, mais IL l'entourait, le rassurait. Après tout, ils se connaissaient bien. C'était grâce à LUI qu'il avait pu surmonter sa faiblesse, son désespoir… Peu à peu, IL l'avait aidé à faire le point sur sa condition, à faire le point sur Cid. IL ne lui avait rien dit, pour l'avoir trahis. Pour ne plus être amoureux de LUI…_

_« - Tseng… Je suis content que tu sois là. »_

_Radieux, IL écarta les bras, et l'accueillit contre lui._

_« - Sephiroth… »_

A suivre…

* * *

**NDLA :** Oui, je sais, c'est très court, comme interlude. Je m'en sert principalement pour placer des petits morceaux d'histoire qui ne sauraient être mis dans les chapitres principaux, mais qui apportent quand même à l'intrigue. Bon, j'ai un peu honte de demander des reviews pour un si petit bout de texte, mais si vous vous sentez en veine, n'hésitez pas !


	5. Je ne serais jamais un souvenir

**Auteur **: Alia Zanetsu  
**Bétalectrice** : x-DDM-th-x  
**Rating** : M pour violence, scènes osées, etc.  
**Disclaimer**: A part mes 2/3 OC, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à SquareEnix, loués soient-ils pour avoir créé FFVII.

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Je ne serais jamais un souvenir…_

* * *

« - En plus d'être un imbécile, vous vous êtes blessé… »

La brune secoua la tête.

« - Eloa est … beaucoup trop forte pour vous. Il m'a fallu près d'une heure pour la calmer. Alors s'il vous plait, si vous voulez être violent, essayez plutôt avec moi, je n'ose pas imaginer comment ça aurait pu finir… »

Cloud hocha la tête, sans réellement faire attention à la brune qui s'occupait de son épaule luxée. Par ses gestes attentionnés, elle lui faisait penser à Tifa… Son amie d'enfance lui manquait cruellement. Il avait beau la trouver parfois collante, oppressante avec cet amour empli d'abnégation qu'elle lui offrait, il l'adorait. Aerith avait été un rayon de soleil à travers le ciel morne de sa vie, mais Tifa était comme l'étoile du matin : loin d'être aussi éblouissante, elle n'en restait pas moins un astre constant, qui le guidait et le rassurait…

« - Vous ne faites plus aucun prélèvement. Pourquoi me gardez-vous ? »

La scientifique eut une moue gênée, et passa une main derrière sa tête.

« - J'ai peur que… mon expérience ne rate. J'aurais peut-être besoin de plus… Je suis réellement désolée. J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à vous faire subir ça… Je vous respecte beaucoup, vous savez ? »

Elle lui fixa l'épaule avec une écharpe, et soupira.

« - Bon, essayez de rester calme, d'accord ? Je viendrais vous apporter à manger d'ici quelques temps. »

Cloud la regarda partir, et soupira. Il avait tellement de questions à lui poser, et pourtant rien ne venait. Elle ne semblait pas… dérangée, ou folle. Alors pourquoi ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Pourquoi lui ? Qui était Eloa, ou quoi ?

oO°Oo

Elena releva la tête avec un soupir de soulagement. C'était la première fois depuis des années que Tseng était en retard. Il avait un œil au beurre noir, un bleu sur la mâchoire, et salua distraitement ses collègues avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau. Du coin de l'œil, elle chercha Rude, sourit au turk taciturne et se replongea sans son rapport.

Quelques minutes après, Rude se leva, s'étira, et partit en direction de la machine à café. Elle savait qu'il allait cuisiner leur boss, jusqu'à savoir ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état, et qu'elle aurait les informations ensuite. Fini le temps où l'impatience et la curiosité l'auraient empêchée de tenir en place tant qu'elle n'aurait pas su ce qui était arrivé au brun. Lorsque Rude ressortit, elle attendit un peu avant de se diriger à son tour vers les toilettes.

« - Alors ? »

Rude secoua la tête.

« - AVALANCHE. Sa cousine à fugué, s'est réfugiée chez lui. Quand Vincent a découvert ça, il a cru que Tseng l'avait enlevée. »

La blonde hocha la tête, et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Rude. Le chauve passa ses bras autour de sa taille, et posa sa tête sur le haut du crâne blond.

« - On leur en parle quand ? » Demanda-t-elle, timide.

Son amant haussa les épaules, se décolla d'elle. Elena baissa les yeux. Trois ans qu'ils gardaient cette relation secrète. Ca lui pesait… Rude retira ses lunettes noires, et lui attrapa le visage dans ses mains en coupe.

« - Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps… »

oO°Oo

Tseng relut son rapport, et soupira. Son visage lui faisait mal, et il regrettait de ne pas être passé par l'infirmerie pour une injection directement au niveau de l'œil.

Il devait aller voir Rufus, et celui-ci ne manquerait pas de lui poser la question… Comment lui dire qu'il craignait une réaction avec ce qu'il ingérait régulièrement ? Il verrait bien sur le moment… Il glissa les quelques feuilles dans une chemise, et se leva. Heureusement qu'il y avait peu d'employés le matin. Il frappa à la porte du grand bureau du président, et se prépara mentalement.

« - Bonjour M. Le président.  
- Tseng… »

Le blond leva la tête vers lui, vit son coquart, et haussa un sourcil.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Tseng lui tendit la chemise orange, et vit l'inquiétude passer furtivement sur les traits de son directeur. Orange, pour prévenir que le rapport était important mais ne concernait pas directement une mission de la Shinra. A la fin du rapport, Rufus soupira.

« - Merci Tseng. Enquête sur la disparition de Cloud. Je veux que tu passes tout au crible fin. Même les vieux dossiers de mon père. Fais toi aider par Reno si nécessaire, mais je veux que cette affaire ne soit pas ébruitée, d'accord ? Tiens-moi au courant tous les jours.»

Tseng hocha la tête, ne trouvant rien à ajouter.

« - Et au fait… J'aimerais voir Yuffie. Après tout, c'est ma future femme… »

L'utaien ferma les yeux, un peu perdu. Il allait avoir besoin de réponses, de mettre les choses au clair… Sephiroth pourrait certainement l'y aider !

oO°Oo

Tifa soupira. Rien n'avançait. Ils en étaient réduits à attendre des nouvelles de Tseng, Reeve ou Vincent. Elle détestait ça… Cloud lui manquait horriblement. En plus, Barret avait décidé – à raison – d'éloigner son fils adoptif et Marlène d'eux, et même depuis que Yuffie était revenue, il avait préféré les laisser à l'abri. Certainement que s'il avait pu les éloigner plus encore, il l'aurait fait. Pour sa part, elle avait téléphoné à Reno, et demandé au roux de passer vérifier que tout allait bien de temps en temps. Le turk avait beau être violent et impulsif, elle savait, dans un sens, qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, tant qu'elle n'entrait pas en opposition avec un ordre direct plus intéressant à suivre. Depuis que Cloud supportait un peu plus la Shinra, le roux et son partenaire venaient souvent ici. Elle les soupçonnait de les surveiller, mais ils étaient de bons clients, et leur discussion –enfin, celle de Reno, parce que Rude… - était généralement intéressante. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de la disparition de Cloud, même si elle se doutait que Tseng l'avait déjà ébruitée. Le roux n'avait d'ailleurs pas demandé de précisions, acceptant simplement la requête contre un cocktail…

Yuffie tomba sur ses épaules, la faisant sursauter.

« - Tifa ! Ne reste pas dans ton monde, tu sais que c'est mauvais pour ta santé… »

Elle se décrocha de son amie, et son sourire sincère fut un réel baume au cœur.

« - Toujours pas de nouvelles des autres ? »

Le tact de la ninja, même minime, l'empêchait de parler directement de Cloud, et Tifa lui en était reconnaissante.

« - Rien… C'est horrible, d'attendre sans pouvoir rien faire, de ne pas savoir où il est…  
- Tu… Tu penses que je devrais contacter mon père ? »

La barmaid prit quelques secondes pour analyser l'expression de Yuffie, et soupira.

« - C'est à toi de voir… Il te manque ? »

L'expression de la brune se buta, et Tifa eut sa réponse.

« - Non, bien sur que non ! C'est juste que… Il doit se faire du souci… »

La plus âgée sourit doucement, et enlaça sa cadette.

« - Fais comme tu le sens, mais je suis sûre que ton père s'inquiète pour toi… Il serait certainement rassuré de savoir que tu vas bien. »

Les épaules de l'utaienne tremblaient, et Tifa lui caressa le dos, attendant que la crise de larmes passe.

oO°Oo

« - Votre nom, c'est quoi ? Si je dois rester encore ici… »

Elle sursauta, et lui sourit, simplement.

« - Nakanaori. Je comprends, ça doit être frustrant de ne rien contrôler… Courage, d'ici deux, peut-être trois jours je n'aurais plus besoin de vous, je vous ramènerai à Edge… »

Cloud chercha dans sa mémoire, mais ce nom n'évoquait rien pour lui.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Que comptez-vous faire de…  
- Du calme, du calme ! Vous ne parlez pas pendant 3 jours, et quand vous commencez, vous n'arrêtez plus ! »

Le blond se rembrunit, et son visage de ferma.

« - Vous êtes ici parce que j'ai besoin de vous voyons ! Vous êtes le seul… »

Une expression de tristesse passa sur les traits de la brune, puis elle se reprit, sourit légèrement.

« - Ne vous en faites pas. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour l'instant ! Par contre, d'ici à ce que vous partiez, vous pouvez réfléchir à quelque chose…»

Elle attendit d'avoir capté l'attention de son captif pour continuer.

« - Si vous le souhaitez, je peux effacer ce que vous a fait subir Hojo.  
- C'est à dire ?»

Nakanaori sourit, hésita un instant…

« - Plus de Jenova, de Sephiroth, ou même de mako en vous. Ca vous enlèverait une sacrée épine du pied, non ? Vous pourriez enfin avoir une vie… Normale ? »

oO°Oo

On sonna, et Tseng eut un soupir las. Après tout, il n'attendait personne, et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'un retard dans son enquête. Comme si se coltiner une montagne d'anciens rapports, allant des expérimentations d'Hojo aux missions du SOLDAT, même des anciens Turks – il était remonté jusqu'à la création du service – faisait réellement avancer les choses… Réajustant son kimono d'intérieur, il alla ouvrir de mauvaise grâce, et se figea.

« - Cid ? »

Le blond eut un sourire.

« - Tu avais dit que je pouvais passer…  
- Bien sur, entre. »

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, et il se morigéna intérieurement. Le pilote s'était rasé, et savoir qu'il avait fait cet effort pour venir le voir le rendait tout chose…

« - Je… Bière ? »

Sans attendre la réponse de Cid, il fuit vers la cuisine, attrapant deux rousses dans le frigidaire, pour se retourner et sursauter. Le blond l'avait suivit, et attrapa une des bouteilles pour l'ouvrit d'une torsion de poignet.

« - J'ai vu que ton salon était encombré, on peut s'installer ici… »

Tseng hocha la tête, et s'assit. Il y avait juste la table qui était recouverte de dossiers, pas le coin salon à proprement dit, mais il était reconnaissant à Cid de mettre une certaine distance, de ne pas se vautrer dans le canapé moelleux où il n'aurait eu qu'une envie : le rejoindre…

Cid retint un soupir, et prit quelques minutes pour observer Tseng.

« - Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu t'es remplumé.  
- En trois ans et demi, tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

Cid baissa les yeux. De suite, le brun regretta sa pique, et s'assit, gêné de sa tenue détendue.

« - La dernière fois qu'on s'est croisés, on a pas vraiment pu discuter…  
- Avec les trois incarnations, ça semble logique.»

Ils se regardèrent, sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Tseng craque : Cid le rendait trop nerveux, et il se refusait à se mettre dans la peau du turk impassible avec lui, il était potentiellement trop important pour lui…

« - Tu es venu pour quoi ? Si tu as des choses à dires, des questions à poser, fais-le ! »

Cid sursauta.

« - Tout ce que je veux ?  
- Vas-y ! »

Cid hésita, but une gorgée de bière, et soupira avant de le fixer sérieusement.

« - Combien d'amants après moi ? »

L'utaien rougit légèrement, détournant le regard.

« - Aucun. »

Cid haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« - Tu vas pas me faire croire ça… »

Tseng se leva, soupirant d'exaspération, et s'écarta pour se poser dos à l'évier. Ses joues avaient rougies sur la colère, il semblait à la fois terrible et magnifique. Dangereux.

« - Tu veux que je te racontes quoi exactement, Cid ? Les tortures, les viols que m'ont fait subir Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz ? La manière dont j'ai enduré ça, juste pour qu'ils ne touchent pas à Elena, qu'ils ne risquent pas de la foutre en cloque, de la traumatiser ?! Que quand ils se sont lassés de nous, ils nous ont balancé dans la rivière de la vie, et que Vincent a du me recoudre l'anus tellement ils avaient abusé de moi ? C'est CA que tu veux savoir, que tu appelles « avoir des amants » ? »

Le pilote garda le silence, baissant la tête. Il essayait d'intégrer les informations, une à une.

« - Alors quand je te dis que NON, je n'ai pas eu d'amants après toi… »

Un éclair de douleur passa dans le regard d'ambre de l'utaien, et Cid se releva, posant la main sur l'épaule du brun.

« - Excuse-moi… Je ne voulais pas… »

La main glissa jusqu'au menton de Tseng, lui releva la tête. Un moment, l'utaien pensa que Cid allait l'embrasser, et il sentait qu'il serait incapable de dire non, qu'il en crevait d'envie… Pourtant le baiser se posa juste sur son front, et les bras du pilote se refermèrent sur lui. Il se laissa aller à l'étreinte, sentant la main baladeuse du pilote remonter le long de son échine pour venir se plonger dans les cheveux bruns. L'utaien eut un frisson incontrôlé, et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras offerts. Il avait oublié à quel point les caresses du blond pouvaient être délicieuses, à quel point il se sentait bien dans ses bras, à sa place. L'envie de Cid lui tordit les reins, et il se sentit rougir. Certainement que le blond était dans le même état, parce qu'il s'écarta, et semblait légèrement gêné.

« - Je… Je devrais y aller… » Soupira-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

« - Ce… _Reste, fais-moi l'amour… _Oui, ce serait mieux… _Ne me laisse pas…_»

Au pas de la porte, Cid se retourna, hésitant…

« - Si… Enfin... Je pourrais repasser ? »

Tseng hocha la tête, et se pencha sur la commode de l'entrée pour griffonner quelque chose.

« - Tiens, voilà mon numéro… Ça permettra d'éviter que je sois à moitié débraillé quand tu arrives.  
- Moi ça me plait bien, de te voir comme ça… »

Cid lui attrapa la main, et la porta à sa bouche, pour déposer un rapide baiser sur le bout des doigts…

« - Bonne nuit… »

Tseng bredouilla une réponse, rougissant, et fixa encore la porte jusqu'à entendre le bruit d'une voiture démarrer par la fenêtre ouverte. Il avait besoin de faire le point, encore…

oO°Oo

Nakanaori lui attrapa la main.

« - Venez, vous devez bien voir ce pourquoi je vous ai… retenu… »

Il aurait pu l'attraper, la réduire au silence, la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle le laisse partir, mais il ne fit rien. Il était trop curieux, impatient d'avoir des réponses, enfin…

Elle poussa une porte, et Cloud se figea. Dans une baignoire, allongé, il y avait un adolescent. Ses cheveux bruns flottaient dans un liquide rose opalescent, et deux mèches, semblables à celles qui avaient entouré le visage d'Aerith, encadraient le sien. Malgré ce corps encore enfantin, des traits, bien que changeants, ressemblaient tellement à un ex général devenu fou, que Cloud fut pris de vertige. Nakanaori le retint par le coude, rassurante.

« - Pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'un corps sans âme… Vous étiez le seul à avoir encore de ses cellules en vous… - Pour ... pourquoi ? »

La brune soupira, et passa une main aimante sur la paroi de verre.

« - Il... n'a jamais eu une vie normale… La Shinra l'a utilisée, Hojo a fait des expériences dessus, et finalement, Jenova a pris le contrôle de lui… J'ai décidé de lui offrir une vie normale, lavée de toute mako, sans cellules de Jenova en lui… »

C'en était trop pour lui. Cloud tomba à genoux, posant sa tête contre l'épaisse paroi de verre…

« - Sephiroth… »

Un Sephiroth comme il aurait dû être, sans cette emprise malsaine qu'avait Jenova sur lui. Comme il était quand il était général… Comme l'homme qu'il respectait, auquel il voulait ressembler…

Sans comprendre réellement pourquoi, Cloud sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et quelques secondes plus tard, les sanglots le secouaient tout entier.

* * *

A suivre…

**NDLA** : Nouveau chapitre de la semaine ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu (auquel cas, review, petit mot, n'hésitez pas) ! On voit enfin Sephy, ça fait du bien non ?  
Bref, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout ! A bientôt pour un nouvel Interlude !


	6. Interlude 2

**Auteur **: Alia Zanetsu  
**Bétalectrice** : x-DDM-th-x  
**Rating** : M pour violence, scènes osées, etc.  
**Disclaimer** : A part mes 2/3 OC, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à SquareEnix, loués soient-ils pour avoir créé FFVII.

* * *

Interlude

* * *

_Il chercha un peu, hésitant, avant de retrouver Sephiroth. _

_« - Tu viens plus souvent, en ce moment…  
- Ca… Ca ne te plait pas ?» Murmura Tseng d'un ton inquiet._

_Immédiatement, l'ex général l'entoura, et le brun se sentit apaisé, calmé._

_« - Explique moi ce qui ne va pas… »_

_Se laissant aller, il s'épancha, expliquant ses hésitations, son envie d'aller vers Cid, sa peur… Parler autant le rassurait, le calmait, la douceur de son ancien amant était un vrai baume au cœur…_

_Pourtant, il sentit la désapprobation dans l'énergie qui représentait Sephiroth._

_« - Tseng… Tu es en train de te prendre la tête pour rien, tu sais ? Tu ne pourras jamais avoir une relation normale avec quelqu'un… Regarde… »_

_Le décor changea soudainement, et Tseng prit un instant pour observer le paysage. Une plaine dévastée, au sol rouge et poudreux. Il avait ses Kodashis en main, et des bruits de combat résonnaient dans toute la plaine._

_A sa gauche, Cid blessé reculait devant des Behemoth, désarmé. _

_A sa droite, Rufus était tombé à terre, un Tonberry avançant lentement vers lui…_

_« Tu ne pourras jamais sauver les deux » murmura la voix de Sephiroth, alors qu'il s'élançait pour protéger Rufus du coup mortel du monstre. Il releva son patron, lançant un soin rapide pour endiguer le flot carmin qui dégoûtait de son manteau, et fonça vers Cid… Un Behemoth releva les yeux vers lui, avant de lancer sa tête en arrière pour avaler plus facilement un bras déchiqueté. Un autre mordit dans le torse, alors que le regard mort de Cid, aux yeux écarquillés, restait fixé sur Tseng…_

_« Tu ne pourras jamais concilier les deux, Tseng… »_

_Le brun hurla, sa colère, sa peine, son horreur, et se retrouva éjecté de la dimension._

* * *

__**NDLA** : Sadique, moi ? noooon ^^ Chapitre 4 ce week-end !


	7. Renaissance

**Auteur **: Alia Zanetsu  
**Bétalectrice** : x-DDM-th-x  
**Rating** : M pour violence, scènes osées, etc.  
**Disclaimer**: A part mes 2/3 OC, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à SquareEnix, loués soient-ils pour avoir créé FFVII.

Merci aux gentilles lectrices qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait super plaisir ^^ et désolée si je met parfois un peu de temps à répondre, j'ai des journées chargées en semaine !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Renaissance

* * *

Tseng roula sur les genoux, vomissant violemment un mélange de bile et de mako mêlées. Il resta un instant recroquevillé sur le sol pour calmer les spasmes convulsifs qui le secouaient. Il sentait les sanglots monter en lui, et fut incapable de retenir le ravage des larmes. Il haïssait Sephiroth, la Shinra, lui-même. La douleur lui tordait l'estomac, et désespérément il tendit la main vers son PHS. Il avait besoin de parler à Cid, de l'entendre, de s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant, même si c'était ridicule… Le blond ne répondait pas, augmentant l'état d'angoisse de Tseng…

Enfin, il décrocha ! Sa voix rauque et chaude apaisa un peu le turk…

« - Cid, je suis content de te parler…  
-**Tseng ? … Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ?  
**- Je… _J'avais juste envie de t'entendre… _Non, je… »

Il y eut une exclamation de douleur, suivie d'un grognement au bout du fil.

« -** Si y'a rien de spécial, je …** »

Un soupir étouffé, presque un gémissement.

« - **Je te rappelle plus tard.** » Termina Cid, avant de raccrocher brusquement.

Tseng regarda le PHS, soudain vidé. Il ne pouvait pas réellement dire que Cid le trompait, ils n'étaient pas ensembles. Il s'était attendu à quoi ? Que le blond cesse toute activité dans l'attente de sa réponse ? Il essayait de se consoler, de se dire qu'après tout, entendre la voix de Cid était tout ce qu'il voulait en passant cet appel, mais le turk ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir trahi, floué. Mécaniquement, il bloqua Cid dans son téléphone. Il aurait pu l'effacer, mais il connaissait le numéro par cœur, et souhaitait juste que le blond ne puisse pas l'appeler… Puis il attrapa la boite métallique qui contenait la poudre de mako, et s'approcha de son balcon, frissonnant de l'air glacé contre sa peau nue. La poudre verte se dispersa dans l'air, et immédiatement il regretta son geste. Sephiroth l'avait prévenu, à sa manière… Sephiroth, au moins, avait été là pour lui…

oO°Oo

Cid rejeta le PHS, se redressant sur un coude pour croiser le regard rouge de l'homme affairé entre ses cuisses, à lécher le sang qui coulait d'une plaie faite à l'aide de la griffe métallique qui recouvrait sa main gauche.

« - Vincent, quand je suis au téléphone… »

L'homme lui jeta un regard innocent, et donna un léger coup de langue sur le sexe tendu.

« - Désolé, je n'avais pas envie de te laisser refroidir… » Puis il engloutit le phallus, comme pour éviter de répondre.

Le pilote secoua la tête pour oublier la voix brisée de Tseng, happé par le plaisir, avant de tendre la main à Vincent.

« - Viens là, p'tit vampire… »

Le brun se coula contre lui, avec une grâce sensuelle irréelle. Cid referma sa main sur une fesse blanche, guidant le bassin contre son propre sexe.

« - Je peux ? »

Un sourire mutin passa sur le visage de l'homme aux yeux rouges, qui se pencha sur la jugulaire du blond.

Des canines pointues frôlèrent la peau fine, et le pilote ne put réprimer un frisson.

« - Et moi, je peux ?  
- Vas-y»

Cid s'enfonça dans le corps accueillant du brun, alors que Vincent plantait ses dents dans le cou offert…

oO°Oo

« - Il va grandir encore ?  
- Oui, il est dans un liquide amniotique de synthèse.  
- Pourquoi est-il aussi grand ? Je veux dire… »

Cloud s'interrompit. Ils étaient assis tous les deux, devant la baignoire transparente qui contenait Sephiroth.

« - Progeria. C'est une maladie qui provoque le vieillissement des cellules… J'ai utilisé une souche différente pour faire croire à son organisme que le temps passe plus vite…  
- Tu veux lui donner quel âge ?  
- 25ans. L'âge où il est mort. Il sera plus jeune que toi, par contre… »

Nakanaori soupira, et posa sa main sur la baignoire dans laquelle reposait le réceptacle de Sephiroth.

« - Par contre, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à capter son âme dans la rivière de la vie…  
- J'espère que si. »

Nakanaori lui jeta un regard surpris, et rougit.

« - Mer… merci. Je ne pensais pas que tu dirais ça, après… »

Le blond eut un regard tendre vers Sephiroth.

« - Non. Lui aussi mérite une vie normale… Puis, tu m'as bien enlevé ses dernières cellules, alors au final, je suis enfin… indépendant… Qu'est-ce qu'il va ressentir au réveil ?»

La scientifique se rembrunit, et se pinça l'arrête nasale.

« - Je ne sais pas… Il va être perdu, c'est certain, mais comme il ne sera plus contaminé par Jenova, ni par le mako, tout ira bien !  
- Et Eloa, dans tout ça ? »

Nakanaori fit signe à l'enfant de venir, et celle-ci s'approcha, venant se lover entre ses genoux. Avec douceur, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux argentés, et soupira.

« - C'est la demi sœur de Sephiroth, un peu comme moi… Moitié Lucretia, moitié Jenova… Hojo l'a créée à la mort de son fils… Mais les résultats n'étaient pas aussi probants. Il faut croire que les filles s'attachent moins à leur mère… »

Cloud garda le silence un instant, assimilant les informations. _Un peu comme moi…_ Un peu comme quoi ?

« - Et toi ? Tu es aussi … ? »

Une négation. Eloa leva la tête vers sa… grande sœur ? Cloud n'en savait trop rien, mais il commençait à s'inquiéter, instinctivement.

« - Non, ne t'inquiète pas, pas un gramme de mako, pas une seule cellule de Jenova… Ma mère vouait juste un culte totalement absurde à Hojo. Et même s'il ne s'intéressait pas à elle, si tout ce qui comptait c'était Sephiroth et Jenova, elle lui a juste demandé… Je ne sais pas comment une femme peut faire ça. Accepter de juste porter un enfant seule, tout en sachant pertinemment que son père n'en aura jamais rien à faire… » Nakanaori haussa les épaules, soupirant.

« - Enfin, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Mes parents sont morts, et tout ce qui reste de ma famille tient dans mes bras et dans cette baignoire… »

oO°Oo

Déjà six jours que Cloud avait disparu. Même s'il avait limité les champs de recherche, les pistes restaient innombrables et aucune n'était plus probante qu'une autre. Il avait déjà recoupé ses recherches avec Reeve, sans plus de résultat. Il fit cependant son résumé hebdomadaire à Rufus, calmement, résumant les missions effectuées par ses coéquipiers, les fixant un à un au cas où ils aient oublié de formuler quelque chose dans leurs rapports. Dans l'absolu, il appréciait ces réunions, le matin, où ils prenaient tous les cinq leur petit-déjeuner ensemble. C'était moins formel qu'une simple réunion devant un café amer, et maintenant que la Shinra avait perdu de sa superbe, qu'ils avaient passé presque deux ans ensemble à Healing Loge, ça semblait beaucoup plus… Logique.

Le silence se fit, annonciateur de la fin de réunion, lorsque Rude toussota.

« - Rufus, je peux … ? »

Le président hocha la tête, un léger sourire en coin apparaissant sur ses lèvres fines. Le chauve se leva, retira ses lunettes, fit le tour de la table…

Pour venir s'agenouiller devant Elena, sortant un écrin de sa veste. Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina lorsque, ouvrant l'écrin, Rude annonça avec sérieux.

« - Elena… Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

La réponse positive de la blonde fut presque immédiatement couverte par l'exclamation de joie et de surprise de Reno, les applaudissements de Rufus… Tseng se retrouva à serrer Elena contre lui, la félicitant, acceptant d'être son témoin…

Les grognements de plaisir de Cid résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles, et feindre sa joie le mortifiait. Une jalousie pure, violente, difficilement contrôlable, le rongeait lorsqu'il voyait le bonheur irradier du visage d'Elena, et les yeux légèrement humides d'émotion du colosse…

oO°Oo

« - Et pour son âme, tu vas faire comment ? »

Nakanaori sourit. Depuis que Cloud posait plus de question, s'était ouvert à elle, elle regrettait de devoir le faire partir d'ici peu. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas se permettre qu'il soit là au réveil de Sephiroth. Trop dangereux, il serait complètement perdu sinon… Et de quand daterait son dernier souvenir ? Si c'était celui de sa mort, transpercé par l'épée de Cloud, la première chose qu'il voudrait faire serait tuer le blond. Et ça, elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer…

« - Je devrais avoir l'aide de Lucrétia… En fait, je vais le déplacer ailleurs pour sa renaissance… »

Sephiroth avait pris sa taille adulte, et Cloud et elle passaient la majorité de leur journée à discuter, assis devant lui, à le regarder évoluer. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment le changement de comportement du blond : il s'était éclairé en voyant Sephiroth, même après qu'elle lui ait retiré les cellules qui lui étaient liées…

« - La grotte, dans les montagnes près de Nibelheim ?  
- O… Oui. » Confirma-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Un sourire doux fleurit sur le visage de Cloud…

« - Je suis sur que tout ira bien… »

Les électrodes envoyaient de léger influx aux muscles de Sephiroth, lui forgeant une musculature digne de son ancienne, et ses cheveux ne semblaient pas arrêter de pousser…

« - Il faudra les lui tailler avant son réveil…  
- Déjà qu'être brun va le secouer… »

Cloud hocha la tête.

« - Ses yeux… ? »

Imaginer le regard de Sephiroth autrement que vert mako était perturbant, mais Nakanaori sourit, mit un gant fin pour plonger la main dans le liquide de synthèse. Avec douceur, elle souleva la paupière.

« - Noisette. Comme ceux de Lucrétia… »

oO°Oo

Yuffie le regardait sans rien dire, avec dans les yeux un mélange de défis et de réserve.

« - Vous savez que j'ai accepté cette invitation uniquement pour faire plaisir à Tseng, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rufus eut un sourire, et inclina la tête, écartant la chaise de la princesse pour qu'elle s'assoie. Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

Tseng esquissa un sourire. Sa cousine avait choisi de ramener ses cheveux en arrière avec de la laque, portait un costume noir cintré, une chemise violette ouverte sur un simple collier en or orné d'une améthyste. Elle semblait plus préparée à un repas d'affaire qu'à un entretien avec son futur époux, et cela semblait plaire à Rufus…

« - Je n'aurais pas pensé, la première fois que nous nous étions croisés, que nous nous retrouverions face à face ainsi… Vous êtes magnifique ce soir. »

Yuffie parut déstabilisée par le compliment, rougit légèrement, avant de se reprendre.

« - Je pense pouvoir dire que votre surprise est partagée. »

Rufus, lui, était toujours en blanc et noir, dans un costume qui rehaussait ses formes avantageuses. Un serveur arriva pour leur apporter une coupe de champagne, ils trinquèrent.

« - A notre futur… » Lança Rufus en guise de bravade.

« - Vous le votre, moi le mien… Ce sera parfait. »

Tseng leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira intérieurement. La soirée s'annonçait longue… Les deux futurs époux mangèrent, plus ou moins en se prenant le bec… Ca ne marcherait jamais. Rufus voyait sa cousine comme un pion à placer intelligemment, Yuffie voyait le blond comme un monstre qui avait provoqué la ruine de son pays…

« - N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire pour vous faire changer d'avis sur moi ? » Soupira Rufus, surjouant peut-être un peu… Au moins aux yeux de Tseng.

« - Oui, bien sur, rendez-moi mon cousin, supprimez les réacteurs mako hors d'usage, et ... oh, bien sur, j'allais oublier ! Débrouillez vous pour que tous les utaiens, les femmes, les enfants, les paysans… Tous ceux qui sont morts, massacrés par vos SOLDATS dopés à la mako… Bref, tous ceux là… Débrouillez-vous pour qu'ils reviennent à Utai. »

La colère brillait dans les yeux de Yuffie, froide et énorme. Elle eut un sourire de requin, très différent de ce qu'il aurait imaginé de la jeune ninja.

« - Vous pouvez ? »

Elle avait peut-être touché un point sensible : Rufus baissa les yeux.

« - Ce n'est pas moi qui ai dirigé les attaques contre Utai… Et pour votre cousin, vous savez bien qu'il faisait partie d'un échange d'otage. Mon frère, lui, n'a pas eu la chance de survivre. »

Il tendit la main pour attraper celle de Yuffie, et la serra, avant de la reposer.

« - Nous avons tous les deux payé pour les erreurs de mon père… Je vous en prie, ne me jugez pas par rapport à lui… »

Finalement, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, jugea Tseng lorsqu'il vit l'extrémité des oreilles de sa cousine rougir légèrement. (1)

oO°Oo

Nakanaori soupira, regardant Cloud et Eloa jouer ensemble. Enfin, jouer… Il lui apprenait des passes d'arme, et elle semblait heureuse. Puis elle regarda Sephiroth, et sentit encore une fois, intimement, que son aîné était prêt. Et cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose, il fallait que Cloud s'en aille. Elle voulait à tout prix éviter le moment où Sephiroth se retrouverait en face de son assassin. Comment pourrait-il réagir ?

« - Eloa… Tu peux aller faire du thé s'il te plait ? »

La gamine hocha la tête, avant de partir en trottinant. Cloud lui jeta un regard étonné. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait, apparemment.

« - Je vais réveiller Sephiroth bientôt… Je pense qu'il est temps que je te rende à ta vie normale… »

Le blond ferma les yeux, mais l'éclair de tristesse qui traversa les iris bleus ne passa pas inaperçu pour la jeune femme.

« - Ce sera mieux… Tu es sûre que tu t'en sortiras, toute seule ?  
- Oui… Puis j'ai Eloa pour m'aider ! » Affirma-t-elle d'un ton empli de joie feinte.

Cloud hocha la tête, soupira.

« - Tu as de quoi noter ? »

Il griffonna rapidement un numéro sur le papier qu'elle lui tendit, et le lui rendit.

« - Mon numéro. Appelle-moi s'il y a un souci. Ou si tu ne te sens pas bien, que tu as envie de parler… »

Elle avait envie de pleurer, à voir Cloud comme ça. Elle hocha rapidement la tête.

« - Je t'enverrais un message pour te dire si tout s'est bien passé, promis…  
- Merci. »

oO°Oo

Tseng releva la tête de sa table, jetant un coup d'œil las à l'horloge. Il était 3h passées, son enquête n'avançait pas assez à son goût… Il relut le message que lui avait envoyé Vincent – comment avait-il eu son numéro ?- et soupira, se décidant à accepter l'aide de l'ex turk. A priori, Vincent avait des dossiers qu'il n'avait pas, et vice-versa. Il devait donc obligatoirement passer par le brun, laissant de côté tout aspect personnel de l'affaire, comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait tabassé, juste… Comme ça ? Sans lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer ?

Avec un soupir agacé, Tseng envoya le message, se redressa et contempla les quelques dossiers rescapés dont la piste ne menait pas encore à rien. Il verrait ça demain avec Vincent. L'énervement, le stress, savoir que sa cousine allait certainement céder pour un mariage sans amour qui la rendrait malheureuse toute sa vie, que Rufus ne serait pas mieux loti, même si l'un ou l'autre arrivait à s'en convaincre au départ… Il secoua la tête. Il n'aurait pas du jeter sa poudre verte, il le payait chèrement aujourd'hui. Ses entrailles se nouaient, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, retrouver Sephiroth, tant pis si l'argenté se foutait de lui, tant pis s'il lui montrait la vérité nue et blessante… Avec rage, Tseng jeta son manteau sur ses épaules, pour s'enfoncer dans les quartiers les plus miteux de Midgard…

oO°Oo

Eloa se tenait au milieu de la salle, regardant l'immense cristal dans lequel on pouvait voir Lucrétia. Elle jeta un regard incertain à Nakanaori, qui hocha la tête…

D'un coup puissant, elle éclata le cristal. L'image de Lucrétia disparu en mille morceaux, et la rivière de la vie jaillit à la place, verte et pure, pour nimber le corps de Sephiroth. Il y eut un halo, et Nakanaori eut l'impression de voir Lucrétia se pencher sur son fils, pleine d'amour, et de faire entrer en lui un globe lumineux… Le globe ressortit une première fois, mais elle posa les mains sur la poitrine du brun, et la sphère changea de forme, devenant moins certaine, pelote qui se déroula pour entrer dans tous les orifices de Sephiroth jusqu'au dernier brin…

Une respiration immense, un cri rauque… Et Sephiroth se redressa, l'air hébété. Il porta sa main à son torse, cherchant une blessure qui n'apparaissait plus.

« - Où… Où suis-je ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée, plongeant ses yeux noisette dans le regard ravi de Nakanaori.

A suivre…

* * *

(1) C'est un truc de famille ! (voir La Trève)

**NDLA** : Bon, on peut dire que l'histoire a avancé, non ? J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plus, et que ce chapitre était clair ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une ch'tite review, c'est toujours agréable !  
En tout cas, que ce soit le cas ou non (pour la review), je remercie mes lecteurs d'avoir lu ce chapitre supplémentaire ! A la semaine prochaine !


	8. Interlude 3

**Auteur **: Alia Zanetsu  
**Bétalectrice** : x-DDM-th-x  
**Rating** : M pour violence, scènes osées, etc.  
**Disclaimer**: A part mes 2/3 OC, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à SquareEnix, loués soient-ils pour avoir créé FFVII.

* * *

Interlude

* * *

_Il avait beau chercher partout, il ne trouvait rien. Cela lui donnait envie de hurler de frustration. Sephiroth se jouait de lui, le faisait mariner… _

_Pourtant, jusqu'à ce que les effets de la drogue commencent à se dissiper, Sephiroth n'apparut pas. Tseng se concentra, cherchant à faire réapparaître son ancien amant, sans réussir…_

_Il se crispa en sentant dans sa tête une intrusion étrangère. C'était doux, un peu comme Sephiroth, mais indéniablement féminin._

_« - Désolée, Sephiroth ne viendra plus. Vous devriez arrêter de venir, vous aussi… Evitez de vous retrouver coincé entre deux mondes.  
- Qui… qui êtes vous ?»_

_La femme eut un sourire, et le repoussa gentiment dans son corps, dans son monde…_

* * *

**NDLA :** Interlude très court, pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à ce week-end !


	9. Jamais les pieds sur terre

**Auteur **: Alia Zanetsu  
**Bétalectrice** : x-DDM-th-x  
**Rating** : M pour violence, scènes osées, etc.  
**Disclaimer**: A part mes 2/3 OC, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à SquareEnix, loués soient-ils pour avoir créé FFVII.

Au passage, je voulais remercier tous ceux qui me lisent/review/suivent, ça fait chaud au coeur ! Je suis sur le chapitre 10 actuellement, et j'ai beaucoup de mal avec ! Mais bon, voir que cette histoire est suivie me redonne la pêche pour continuer !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Jamais les pieds sur terre…

* * *

On frappa à la porte, et Tifa soupira. Elle était fatiguée des recherches, fatiguée de ne rien trouver. Elle avait l'impression que Cloud avait disparu depuis des mois, alors que c'était seulement huit jours… Elle ouvrit à la nuit, ne s'attendant plus à rien, lasse et déprimée…

Son visage se transforma, s'éclaira, alors que Cloud lui tombait dans les bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces. Ils restèrent tous les deux comme ça, un moment indéterminable. Elle en aurait pleuré, tant elle était heureuse…

Mais Tifa se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait lorsqu'en s'écartant, Cloud lui essuya les joues… Instinctivement, le blond se pencha, glissant sa main le long du bras de la brune pour la poser en coupelle sur la joue humide de larmes. Tifa ferma les yeux lorsque les lèvres de son ami se rapprochèrent des siennes, goûtant le baiser timide tant attendu, laissant Cloud la guider pour ne pas le presser, puis s'abandonnant totalement lorsque le jeune homme prit un peu plus d'assurance…

Ils se séparèrent, et Cloud la serra à nouveau contre lui. Il se sentait perdu, déboussolé. Il voyait encore le sourire hésitant de Nakanaori, son explication. Il se rappelait avoir griffonné son numéro sur un morceau de papier, faisant promettre à la jeune fille de l'appeler s'il y avait un problème avec Sephiroth. Du déchirement qu'il avait ressenti en laissant le général inconscient, sans avoir la certitude de le revoir un jour, ou au moins d'avoir des nouvelles… Puis plus rien. Il s'était réveillé à quelques centaines de mètres du 7th Heaven, hagard et malade, en plein milieu de la nuit. Il avait à nouveau ses matérias, son arme, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé…

Puis il avait revu Tifa.

Réelle, inquiète, douce dans ses bras. Il en aurait pleuré, et elle ne cherchait pas à s'en empêcher. Alors qu'il caressait son dos, délicatement, il sentait monter en lui l'envie de s'abandonner à elle, sans retenue aucune. Certainement le sentit-elle aussi, parce qu'elle lui sourit doucement, mais avec malice.

« - Tu as l'air épuisé… Et tout le monde dort. Tu voudras nous raconter tout demain ? »

Il hocha la tête, heureux qu'elle ne lui demande pas de suite des explications : il n'avait pas envie de parler, pas envie de repenser aux trois êtres qu'il laissait derrière lui… Tifa se redressa légèrement pour l'embrasser, faisant naître en lui des sensations, des envies qu'il n'attendait pas…

« - Je… »

Cloud se sentit rougir.

« - J'ai envie de rester avec toi… » Murmura-t-il, incertain.

La brune lui sourit, sans rien dire, et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

oO°Oo

Tifa rayonnait, blottie contre Cloud. Barret le regardait du coin de l'œil, se concentrant sur son histoire… Pour le moins bizarre. Une fille qui l'avait juste enlevé pour lui retirer les cellules de Sephiroth. Pour être sûre qu'on ne ferait jamais revenir le fils de l'abomination. Et qui l'avait gardé une semaine pour vérifier que les cellules ne se régénéraient pas…

Mais si c'était bien pour ça, pour effacer Sephiroth un peu plus de la planète, ou était le mal ? Ils pourraient arrêter d'avoir peur pour Marlène et Denzel, ils n'auraient pas à repartir dans une croisade pour tenter de sauver le monde… Bref, tout allait bien, non ?

Puis il dirigea son regard vers la jeune ninja. Elle avait l'air absente, observant Tifa et Cloud, leurs mains enlacées. Puis elle soupira, attrapant son pendentif, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant – mais qui faisait attention à ces trucs de gonzesse ?- et commença à jouer avec. Il ne voyait pas réellement ce que c'était, mais ça ressemblait à une matéria miniature, rouge, qui semblait luire dans la main de Yuffie…

Cloud termina son récit, répondit rapidement aux quelques questions que lui posèrent Vincent et Nanaki…

« - Bon. J'ai un rendez-vous. Content de te revoir, Cloud. » Termina le brun, fixant le hérisson de son regard sanglant.

« - Tu veux de l'aide pour te préparer ? » Demanda innocemment Cid, avant de s'engouffrer à la suite du vampire.

Barret soupira, et posa la main sur l'épaule de Yuffie. La jeune fille sursauta, tirée de sa rêverie.

« - Je vais chercher Marlène et Denzel, tu viens ? »

Confuse, elle hocha la tête, et Red XIII s'étira pour les suivre, laissant les deux amants seuls…

oO°Oo

La tension était palpable, vibrante même, dans la pièce où les deux bruns étaient enfermés. Reno fit une moue, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi Vincent et Tseng travaillaient ensemble. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais il pouvait faire des suppositions…

« - He, Lena, tu pense qu'ils ont couché ensemble ? »

La blonde s'étouffa à moitié, lui jetant un regard courroucé, Rude esquissa un sourire.

« - Tseng ne coucherait jamais avec un emo-goth, voyons ! »

Interdit, le rouquin écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater de rire à la remarque d'Elena.

« - De toute façon, avec autant de cheveux, ça doit tenir super chaud… » Continua-t-il.  
- Et les attacher, c'est pas super glamour.  
- Puis bonjour les dialogues…Sont pas super bavards, tous les deux»

Reno eut un sourire narquois.

« - Remarque, ça tu dois facilement imaginer, avec Rude… »

Le rouquin reçut une boulette de papier en pleine tête, envoyée par le chauve, et les trois employés éclatèrent de rire.

oO°Oo

Tseng jeta un coup d'œil à ses employés, à travers la vitre qui le séparait d'eux, et secoua la tête devant leur hilarité. Avec Vincent, ils avançaient, certes, mais la présence du brun à ses côtés était… dérangeante. Il ne le supportait pas en tant qu'individu, en tant que martyr d'Hojo, et encore moins en tant qu'ancien Turk. Et Vincent semblait lui en vouloir personnellement, à moins que ce ne soit pareil pour tous les employés de la Shinra… L'ex Turk se pencha, laissant voir un suçon à la base de son cou. Une odeur mêlée de tabac et de gel douche lui arriva aux narines, et l'utaien se crispa. Cette seule odeur, quand il s'était blotti dans les bras de Cid, l'avait fait chavirer dans une mer de souvenirs… Bien sur, Cid était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. De le draguer, de coucher avec un autre, ou plusieurs… Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de lui, qu'il accepte cette situation ?

Il se crispait, mais devait reconnaître que le travail avançait, surtout avec les informations que Vincent avait ramené ce matin : le témoignage de Cloud… Au final, en recoupant leurs informations, ils avaient réduit le nombre de pistes à trois, et c'était certainement plus qu'il aurait pu faire en une après-midi de travail, seul. Après, c'était à lui d'aller voir sur place, d'infirmer ou d'affirmer la validité des dossiers…

« - Au fait… Cid voudrait te voir. Apparemment, tu ne réponds plus à ses appels ? »

L'utaien plongea ses lèvres dans sa tasse à café, prit une gorgée pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

« - A moins que cela ait un quelconque rapport avec notre enquête actuelle, je ne crois pas que ma vie privée vous regarde. »

Vincent eut un sourire et se laissa aller dans son siège.

« - Alors Cid fait partie de ta vie privée, maintenant ?  
- Je vous demande s'il fait partie de la vôtre, peut-être ? »

Le ton de Tseng était cinglant, mais le sourire de son aîné s'élargit.

« - Bien sûr que non, tu ne le demandes pas… Tu n'oserais pas, voyons ! Tu aurais certainement peur que je te raconte comment il aime être sucé, la manière dont il me possède…»

Tseng blêmit. Ce salaud se foutait de sa gueule. Il n'était pas venu pour l'aider, ou pour aider Cloud… Non, il était là juste pour marquer Cid comme son territoire.

« - Si votre seul plaisir réside dans le fait de me raconter votre vie sexuelle, j'en suis désolé pour vous. Maintenant, je pense que nous avons terminé cette réunion. Je vous recontacterais dès que j'aurais eu plus de renseignements. »

Tseng se releva, raide de rage contenue, et ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Vincent ne se départit pas de son sourire, pinçant au passage la joue de l'utaien comme il l'aurait fait à un enfant…

« - Brave petit Turk, va… »

Le chef des Turks le regarda partir, blême de colère et de haine, les lèvres douloureusement pincées, avant d'envoyer son poing sur le mur de béton, laissant une traînée sanglante sur le papier peint blanc.

oO°Oo

Il n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'elle avait terminé ses explications. Il avait en main une de ses mèches brunes, et la regardait fixement. Il secoua la tête, puis fixa son regard sur Nakanaori.

« - Recommence, je ne comprend pas. »

La scientifique soupira.

« - Je t'ai recréé un corps sans aucune cellule de Jenova, et Lucretia – ta mère biologique – t'a aidé à l'intégrer tout à l'heure. Pour expliquer comment, c'est simple. J'avais des cellules te correspondant, finies, et le code génétique de tes deux parents. Après, c'était une sorte de puzzle. Découper les chromosomes, récupérer les gènes idoines, reconstituer les chromosomes. Les intégrer dans un ovule énucléé. Le faire grandir plus rapidement en le faisant croire que le temps passait plus vite qu'en réalité. Au final, à part l'ADN mitochondrial, tu es comme avant… [1]»

Sephiroth hocha la tête, lentement.

« - Et vous deux, vous êtes qui… ?  
- Tes demi-sœurs. Du côté paternel pour ma part, maternel pour Eloa. Seph… Je sais que c'est dur à intégrer… Tu te souviens de quoi ? »

C'étaient ses mains qu'il observait à présent. Sans durillon, lisses et parfaites. Il se souvenait… De la guerre à Utai, la victoire de la Shinra. Des missions. De Génésis, en train de dégénérer. Le réacteur. Jenova… Zack essayait de le calmer, il le tuait. Un jeune soldat arrivait, ils se battaient jusqu'à ce que Cloud le tranche en deux… Et ensuite ?

« - De… De ma mort. Après, c'est flou… De beaucoup de morts… Et Cloud, me réduisant en morceaux… »

Il eut un frisson. Cette partie de sa vie, sous l'influence de Jenova, s'était déroulée comme un film dont il n'avait su être l'acteur. Puis enfin la paix de la rivière de la vie, encore…

« - Où… Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo… Où sont-ils ? »

Ses trois petits frères, totalement désespérés, qu'il n'avait pu aider… Nakanaori secoua la tête.

« - C'étaient des morceaux de toi, Seph'… Ils sont en toi… »

Le nouvellement brun mit quelque temps à assimiler la chose.

« - Ils sont morts ?  
- Ils n'ont jamais existé… »[2]

Lentement, Sephiroth hocha la tête. Il semblait apathique, et la brune aurait préféré le voir violent, vivant…

Nakanaori s'approcha de lui, passant une main sur son épaule. Il lui jeta un regard désespéré, perdu.

« - Qu'est-ce que je fais là… ? »

La jeune fille secoua la tête, éclatant en sanglots.

oO°Oo

Parfois, il en avait tellement assez que même l'oubli de la mako ne suffisait plus à le calmer. Il soupira. Cette fois, ce n'était pas vraiment par plaisir, tentait-il de se convaincre. Juste, la dernière fois il n'avait pas trouvé Sephiroth, et l'enlèvement de Cloud… Peut-être était-ce idiot. Peut-être que cela n'avait rien à voir, que Sephiroth en avait marre de lui, ou peut-être qu'il n'était plus réellement dans la rivière de la vie. Mais où, alors ? Rapidement, une ligne, juste assez pour trouver des réponses… Il ne fit pas attention au changement extérieur qui se produisait, cet effet de voir la rivière en toute chose qu'il aimait tant, et plongea directement dans le flux…

_« - Tseng, tu ne devrais pas être là !  
- Aerith… Tu tombes bien. Où est Sephiroth ? »_

_La jeune femme eut l'air ennuyée._

_« - Tu es trop sensible à la mako, ton coma n'a rien arrangé… Tu ne devrais plus venir…. »_

_Tseng eut un soupir._

_« - J'ai besoin de voir Sephiroth ! »_

_La cétra secoua la tête._

_« - Il n'est plus là… »_

_Impossible, on ne partait pas de la rivière de la vie, pas quand on était mort 3 fois… _

_« - Alors, où… ? Aerith, j'ai besoin de savoir si on doit se préparer au pire ! »_

_Elle secoua négativement la tête. _

_« - Aerith ! »_

_Elle le poussa, simplement. _

Il rejoignit son corps en sursaut, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Son cœur battait contre ses tempes, il se sentait horriblement mal. Et surtout, l'idée que Sephiroth puisse être à nouveau sur Gaïa n'avait jamais été aussi tangible. Avec répugnance, il saisit son PHS, regardant l'heure. Il allait demander son avis à Vincent, quitte à ce que l'ex Turk le trouve faible, ou lâche. Pour vérifier qu'ils pouvaient bien effacer une piste, si on prenait en compte la résurrection potentielle de Sephiroth.

oO°Oo

**_Tout s'est bien passé, même s'il est un peu perdu. Te donne plus de nouvelles si changement. Nak._**

La brune relut le message, et l'envoya, avant de retirer la carte à puce de son PHS. Elle s'essuya les yeux, jeta un coup d'œil à Sephiroth qui dormait enfin. Il n'avait pas compris ses larmes, et l'avait serrée dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, sans rien dire. Apathique. Rien à voir avec celui dont elle suivait les exploits quand elle était jeune, même s'il donnait l'impression de n'avoir rien suivit à ce qui s'était passé ces 10 dernières années…

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Eloa vint contre elle, la serrant dans les bras… Nakanaori lui caressa la tête, pensivement.

« - Parfois, j'aimerais bien que tu parles un peu, tu sais ? »

L'enfant secoua négativement la tête.

« - Cloud me manque… »

Cette fois-ci, elle reçut une approbation. De son côté, allongé mais éveillé, Sephiroth ne comprenait plus rien. Cloud ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire ici ? Pourquoi était-il parti ? Il devait faire le point, mais la lassitude l'envahissait dès qu'il essayait d'aligner deux idées. Il savait qu'il aurait dû en vouloir au blond, mais il se sentait incapable de ressentir une émotion autre que la fatigue… Après tout, Cloud n'avait fait que son devoir, il en aurait fait de même à sa place…

Sephiroth poussa un soupir. Pour l'instant, il en voulait plus à Nakanaori de l'avoir ressuscité qu'à Cloud de l'avoir tué… Il se sentait abandonné. Lâché dans la nature, sans personne à qui se référer… Les conversations avec Tseng lui manquaient, les soirées qu'ils passaient ensemble, les missions qui tournaient en balade amoureuse sous couvert de « rencontre d'une difficulté imprévue »... Il avait encore en mémoire la manière dont leurs corps s'épousaient, dont le petit brun s'abandonnait à lui, timidement, la tendresse et l'admiration qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard d'ambre… Il avait l'impression que cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'il l'avait quitté… Comment digérer le fait que son amant ait prit 10 ans, ait continué à vivre sans lui, sans eux ? Il avait encore l'impression d'avoir discuté avec lui la veille, de l'avoir conseillé sur une mission, sur la manière de cadrer un problème… Mais tout était flou dans sa tête… [3]

oO°Oo

Tifa était penchée sur Denzel, arrangeant sa tignasse rousse avec un sourire heureux lorsque Cloud sentit son PHS vibrer.

**_Tout s'est bien passé, même s'il est un peu perdu. Te donne plus de nouvelles si changement. Nak._**

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade : Sephiroth était réveillé, enfin ! Impatient, il rappela directement le numéro, pestant lorsqu'il tomba directement sur une sonnerie indiquant que le numéro n'était pas attribué. [4]

Bien sur. Nakanaori l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne voulait pas être retrouvée, mais…

« - Rude et Elena se marient dans une semaine, tu voudras qu'on se trouve des tenues ensemble où… ? »

Il reporta son attention sur Tifa et Denzel, leur sourit. Il devait oublier Nakanaori, Eloa et Sephiroth. il avait sa vie ici…

« - Je viens avec vous. Ca m'aèrera, et puis ça nous permettra d'être assortis… »

La brune rougit, et Cloud se sentit fondre. Cachant d'une main les yeux de Denzel, il embrassa tendrement son amante…

oO°Oo

Une fausse piste. Qui lui avait pris presque 5 jours à démêler, l'empêchant de repartir directement pour la seconde piste : il aurait raté le mariage d'Elena et Rude, et pour rien au monde…

Il commença à se déshabiller, avec pour seule envie une douche et dormir, mais s'interrompit. Sans qu'on ait frappé, il avait senti que quelqu'un était derrière la porte. Il pouvait presque, avec les vibrations, reconnaître la personne… Il eut un sourire. Autant la mako sous forme de poudre permettait de plonger dans la rivière de la vie, autant là, après une injection presque pure, il pouvait _ressentir_ la totalité de son environnement, en dépit des objets inanimés qui étaient entre lui et les autres. En dépit aussi d'une vue normale, le temps que la mako fasse effet. Son sourire se fana lorsqu'il reconnut une énergie qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Cid. Il passa la chaîne à la porte, ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas que Cid le voit ainsi, les yeux uniformément verdis par la mako, autant qu'il refusait de voir Cid. Pourtant, le blond frappa à la porte… Tseng entrouvrit, les yeux baissés et cachés par la faible luminosité ambiante – il n'avait pas allumé, il voyait tout ! – et secoua la tête.

« - Tseng… Je voulais te parler…  
- Laisse-moi, Cid.»

Le pilote soupira, bloqua la porte en passant la main sur le chambranle avant que le brun ne la referme.

« - S'il te plait. Si tu m'as ouvert, c'est que tu veux bien me voir, non ?  
- Non. Je voulais juste que tu évites de hurler en tambourinant pour ennuyer les voisins… »

Tseng s'écarta et ferma les yeux. La voix de Cid le faisait frissonner, ses intonations chaudes lui donnaient envie de tout oublier, mais celle de Vincent lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit, empoisonnant toute velléité de pardon à l'égard du blond…

« - D'accord… Je vais partir alors. Si… Si tu veux m'appeler… N'hésite pas. Cette fois, je… Je serais là pour te répondre. »

L'amertume perça dans la voix du blond, et il retira sa main de l'embrasure de la porte, laissant à Tseng le loisir de la fermer. Le Turk le suivit du regard à travers les murs, résistant à l'envie viscérale de le rattraper…

A suivre…

* * *

[1] C'est vraiment n'importe quoi cette explication, heureusement qu'on est dans une fic.  
[2] J'ai préféré couper court aux potentielles idées que j'avais de ce côté là, ça serait devenu n'importe quoi !  
[3] Oui, il ne se souvient de rien précisément depuis sa première "mort" ^^  
[4] heureusement, ça marche pas comme ici.

**NDLA** : Bon, je sais, ce chapitre est bizarre ! Enfin, rien n'est fixe pour l'instant, rassurez vous ! En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu, et si c'est le cas et que vous avez 2 minutes à perdre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot !

Prochain chapitre samedi, vu qu'il n'y a pas d'interlude entre les deux chapitres !


	10. Humain, du moins d'aspect

**Auteur **: Alia Zanetsu  
**Bétalectrice** : x-DDM-th-x  
**Rating** : M pour violence, scènes osées, etc.  
**Disclaimer** : A part mes 2/3 OC, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à SquareEnix, loués soient-ils pour avoir créé FFVII.

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : Humain, du moins d'aspect_

* * *

Les yeux d'Elena brillaient d'émotion et même Rude, exceptionnellement sans ses lunettes, semblait rayonner de joie – pour qui le connaissait bien. Tseng était légèrement en retrait par rapport au couple, au même niveau que Reno en leur qualité de témoins… Le roux était habillé, exceptionnellement, avec une netteté impeccable, dans le même costar que lui. Tseng jeta un coup d'œil à sa cavalière pour la soirée, et remarqua que Yuffie tripotait encore la matéria miniature que lui avait offerte Rufus, tout en écoutant pensivement le discours du maire sur le Mariage et l'Amour… Lui, il préférait ne pas écouter. Ces choses sur la famille, le bonheur, la création d'un foyer, lui semblaient tellement éloignées de sa vie de turk homosexuel éperdument amoureux d'un imbécile qui couchait avec un autre qu'il préférait se concentrer sur autre chose, les tenues des invités, le bouquet que tenait Elena, dont les fleurs venaient de l'Eglise d'Aerith, ou encore la blancheur parfaite du fourreau dans lequel la turk semblait frêle et gracile, et dont les motifs fleuris, brodés de fils grèges et argent, se retrouvaient sur le gilet de son futur époux…

Les mariés s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements, les témoins signèrent…

Tseng se sentait anesthésié par le bonheur ambiant, souriant et répondant sans réellement entendre quoi que ce soit. Il regarda Elena lancer son bouquet, admirant l'adresse de sa coéquipière, de dos, qui visa parfaitement Yuffie, la manière qu'eut Tifa de ne même pas sembler s'intéresser au bouquet…

Sa cousine devint écarlate, fixant les fleurs blanches et jaunes dans ses mains, et le chercha du regard, perdue. Il allait la rassurer lorsque Cid donna un coup de coude à la jeune fille, plaisantant avec elle pour la détendre… Il se détourna, fuyant le blond.

oO°Oo

Tifa regardait les nouveaux mariés danser. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé autant de grâce chez Rude, et pourtant, même s'il faisait danser Elena comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, ils évitaient les autres danseurs sans aucun problème. Cloud vint l'attraper par la taille, posant un baiser dans sa nuque dégagée de cheveux.

« - En voyant Elena courir tout le temps après Tseng, je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'ils aillent aussi bien ensemble, ces deux-là… »

Elle acquiesça aux propos de son amant, caressant doucement la main qui reposait sur son ventre. Les enfants étaient déjà endormis, vu l'heure tardive, et elle se laissa aller contre Cloud avec un soupir de plaisir, offrant son épaule dénudée à la bouche joueuse du blond.

« - Tu veux danser ? » Lui proposa-t-il, et elle secoua négativement la tête.

Elle savait bien que Cloud n'aimait pas ça, et même si elle trouvait adorable qu'il lui propose, elle ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

« - Pas tout de suite… Je suis bien contre toi… »

Il y eut un bruit de bris de verre, une exclamation. Cloud se précipita, tirant Tifa derrière lui.

oO°Oo

Le brun avait de suite capté son attention. Peut-être parce qu'avec ses cheveux courts sur la nuque et sa frange qui lui cachait à moitié les yeux, il lui trouvait un air fragile, accentué par une peau pâle qui ne devait pas souvent voir le soleil. Il s'était approché, certainement parce qu'il étouffait dans cette cérémonie aux les relents précurseurs… Il avait discuté, dansé avec Yuffie, appréciant le fait qu'elle porte son pendentif, et même la robe qu'il lui avait fait envoyer pour le mariage, mais sentait encore l'hésitation de la jeune fille, comme un écho à la sienne qu'il cachait simplement mieux. Elle n'était pas amoureuse, lui non plus, et ce jeune homme brun qui lui souriait, faisant briller ses multiples piercings semblait être un appel vers un bienheureux oubli…

« - J'm'appelle Ryf ! Et toi ?  
- Rufus … »

Le brun pencha la tête, sembla chercher un instant quelque chose dans sa mémoire…

« - Le patron de Ren' s'appelle comme ça aussi. J'espère que t'es pas aussi coincé que lui ! »

Rufus toussota pour masquer son étouffement, et secoua négativement la tête.

« - Aucun risque. »

oO°Oo

Il savait qu'il aurait du partir, mais quand il avait entamé le mouvement, il avait vu naître sur les lèvres de Vincent un sourire narquois. Alors il était resté. C'était une petite gothique punk – une amie de Rude et Reno – qui leur avait demandé s'ils se connaissaient. Reeve avait fini par se joindre à la conversation, vu que la fille en question – et son frère – faisait partie des employés de la WRO. Et comment - COMMENT ?- la discussion en était arrivée à parler des trois incarnations de Sephiroth ? Peut-être parce que c'était là que Caern avait perdu ses parents…

« - D'ailleurs, tu nous as jamais raconté _comment_ tu avais récupéré Tseng et Elena… » Commenta Reeve, resservant du punch à l'ex-turk.

« - Les trois… incarnés les avaient laissé dériver dans la rivière de la vie. J'étais juste à une résurgence du flot, j'ai pu les repêcher. »

Caern pâlit.

« - Ils… ils leur avaient fait quoi ? »

L'ex turk jeta un regard à la gothique, eut un sourire qui pour Tseng ne signifiait rien de bon. L'utaien lui jeta un regard de menace, qui élargit le sourire du brun…

« - Ils les avaient torturés pour avoir des informations. Elena, ça allait encore, mais Tseng était tellement abîmé qu'avant de pouvoir faire le moindre soin, j'ai dû lui recoudre l'an… »

Caern lâcha son verre en poussant un cri, et s'écarta de l'arme qui venait de jaillir de la veste du turk. Presque immédiatement, Vincent tenait lui aussi Tseng en joue, un rictus de pure haine déformant leurs visages…

« - Allons, du calme… » tenta Reeve, mal à l'aise.

oO°Oo

Ryf sursauta au cri, et poussa un juron en se précipitant, suivi par Rufus.

« - Merde, ma sœur ! »

Le blond arriva rapidement au lieu du litige, et se figea. Tseng et Vincent se tenaient en joue, la tension palpable entre les deux était presque électrique. Du coin de l'œil, le président vit Ryf récupérer une fille dans ses bras, une punk en robe qui lui ressemblait pas mal.

« - Tseng. Range ton arme tout de suite. » Ordonna-t-il, le ton tranchant.

Aucune réaction.

« - TSENG ! »

Enfin, son employé rangea son arme, une expression fermée sur le visage.

« - Excusez moi, M. le président. » lâcha-t-il froidement, avant de se détourner.

Rufus aurait bien été calmer son turk, mais devant le regard étonné du brun il préféra rester avec lui. Tant pis pour Tseng, après tout il était payé pour garder son sang froid !

Cloud et Tifa arrivèrent à cet instant, alors que Vincent avait déjà fait disparaître son arme dans un plis de sa veste, que Reeve semblait hésiter entre aller calmer Tseng et calmer le jeu ici… A part ça, personne ne semblait avoir vu la scène, ou y avoir prêté attention. Tant mieux. Laissant la situation au président de la WRO, il attrapa Ryf par la main, le tirant ailleurs.

« - Tu… Vous auriez pu me dire que vous étiez M. Shinra ! »

Ryf reçut un coup de coude de la part de sa sœur.

« - On voit sa tête partout, c'était quand même pas dur à deviner ! »

Rufus eut un léger rire.

« - Vu l'idée que tu t'en faisais, excuse moi d'avoir préféré dissimuler ça… »

Puis il jeta un regard interrogatif à la brune, qui s'excusa en lui tendant la main.

« - Caern. Désolée, mon frangin sait particulièrement mettre les pieds dans le plat… J'vais nous chercher de quoi boire ?»

Elle les laissa seuls, et Ryf eut un rougissement tout simplement adorable.

« - Par contre… Interdiction de se mettre à me vouvoyer ! » prévint-il, faisant éclater de rire le jeune homme.

oO°Oo

Tseng s'écarta de la foule pour prendre l'air, marchant d'un pas rageur dans les jardins grandioses. Il aurait dû prendre ça plus calmement. Accepter de se faire ridiculiser devant une inconnue et un vieil ami, répondre une blague genre « merci, comme ça je pense à toi à chaque fois que je coule un bronze » ? Il aurait du, très certainement. Ne pas réagir comme Vincent l'avait prévu… Croisant Reno, il lui taxa une cigarette, ne répondant pas à la question d'un roux qu'il n'entendit même pas, et s'installa au bord d'une marre peu profonde où nageaient des carpes énormes. Exhalant une fumée amère, il se laissa tomber en arrière, allongé dans le gazon froid… Se vider la tête des problèmes que lui posaient Vincent. Il se mit à planifier sa prochaine mission, le regard perdu dans les étoiles…

oO°Oo

Vincent regarda Tseng partir, presque étonné. Il n'aurait pas pensé pousser le jeune homme à ce point à bout. Il savait bien que l'utaien allait l'interrompre, mais il n'avait pas prévu que ce serait en lui pointant une arme sur le front. Il avait envie de continuer à pousser le turk dans ses retranchements, mais le suivre à présent serait certainement mal vu. Même s'il disait à Reeve, après le sermon que lui avait assené son ami, que c'était pour s'excuser, ce n'était pas forcément la bonne option. Avec un soupir, il reporta son attention sur le monologue de concepteur de Cait, et remercia intérieurement Yuffie d'intervenir, toute candide, pour lui proposer de danser. Il entraîna la brune sur la piste de danse, s'attirant un levage de sourcil étonné de la part de Reeve… Pour un peu, il lui aurait tiré la langue.

Peut-être, finalement, avait-il un peu trop bu.

oO°Oo

Une langue s'insinuait dans sa bouche, quémandeuse et insistante, alcoolisée et douce. Le blond retint un gémissement, tandis que des mains se refermaient sur ses fesses, à travers son pantalon blanc. Il ne se rappelait plus quand la soirée avait dérivé, peut-être quand les mariés étaient partis en Sierra avec Cid, pour un lieu connu d'eux trois seuls. Et quand Reno, vers 4h du matin, avait proposé une after, il avait accepté. Peu avaient suivi, Tseng avait raccompagné sa cousine avec la majorité d'AVALANCHE, et au final…

La langue quitta sa bouche pour terminer sa course sur sa pomme d'adam lui fit oublier le fil de sa pensée, déjà délicat à suivre dans son état. Trop d'alcool, de frustration, et ce petit cachet qu'il avait accepté, posé sur la langue de Ryf… On s'attaquait à son pantalon, et il sen rendit compte que lui-même s'acharnait contre une chemise noire dont les boutons tête de mort lui écorchaient les ongles sans vouloir céder.

Enfin, les deux peaux se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir au blond… Un torse vint se coller contre son dos, et pressée contre son épaule une poitrine le caressait.

Il se sentait bien, assailli de toute part par des sensations plus agréables les unes que les autres, qu'il tentait de rendre sans jamais avoir l'impression d'y arriver.  
Rufus se laissa tomber sur le lit lorsqu'on le poussa, reconnaissant d'une oreille le gloussement léger de Caern, la peau douce de Ryf contre son ventre…

Il aurait voulu pouvoir y voir quelque chose, mais la pièce était plongée dans le noir total… Un cri lui échappa lorsque la bouche de Ryf – reconnaissable à l'osselet qui lui ornait la langue – se referma sur son sexe, et rapidement une langue vint lui emplir la bouche. Il s'entendit supplier pour quelque chose, une voix masculine lui répondre « comme vous voulez », et un sexe dressé s'enfonça entre ses lèvres. Rapidement, Caern vint l'aider à s'occuper de ce membre quémandeur, qu'il lui abandonna finalement pour attraper celui de Ryf, impressionné par la longueur de ses attributs… [1]

oO°Oo

Il avait mal partout, et pourtant il se sentait bien. Deux corps étaient blottis contre lui, la poitrine de Caern contre son torse, le nez dans des cheveux… roux ? Pourquoi Roux ?

« - Bien dormi ? »

Rufus releva la tête vers le brun,dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui portait sa nudité comme seule parure, et rougit. A ses côtés, le roux s'étira, lui offrit un sourire charmant et éclatant de lubricité.

« - B'jour Patron. »

Une douleur remonta le long de son dos, et soudainement, Rufus eut peur. Lequel des deux… ?

_La douleur l'étouffait à moitié, peu habitué qu'il l'était à accueillir en lui un membre d'un tel gabarit. L'homme s'immobilisa, lui murmurant doucement de respirer, avec un accent rieur et fluide. Caern se glissa face à lui, s'empalant sur son membre douloureusement tendu, et instinctivement il mordit l'épaule de la jeune femme, qui poussa un léger cri de surprise…_

_« - C'est bon ?  
- Ouais… Tu peux venir. »_

_L'intrusion indirecte résonna en lui, le faisant gémir à l'unisson de ses partenaires…_

Impossible de savoir lequel. Enfin, il aurait pu les reconnaître à leur anatomie, mais il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était le moment… Reno lui frôla soudain l'épaule, et un éclair de douleur lui traversa le bras.

« - Désolé, j'pensais pas vous avoir mordu aussi fort… »

Relique du moment où ils avaient « changé » les positions, laissant les jumeaux s'amuser entre eux… Rufus se sentit rougir furieusement.

oO°Oo

Il partait seulement plus tôt, il ne fuyait pas. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à fuit, rien à espérer d'ici. Il avait déjà prévenu Rufus qu'il partait aujourd'hui, il avançait juste l'heure de départ. Une bonne mission discrète aux alentours de Mideel, dans les anciens locaux de la Shinra, en se faisant passer pour un simple touriste. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval, portait un jean et un sweat-shirt ample, qui permettait de dissimuler habilement quelques armes en dessous. Il savait qu'il paraissait plus jeune qu'il ne l'était réellement, surtout à moitié endormi sur un étuis de guitare.

Il arriva en milieu d'après-midi, prit de suite une chambre dans un hôtel un peu à l'extérieur de la ville, et soupira lourdement. D'abord interroger les gens. Récupérer toutes les informations qu'il pouvait sur cet ancien laboratoire d'Hojo, sur cette Nakanaori… Et pour ça, la guitare et les bières aideraient largement.

Il accorda son instrument, testa quelques accords et sourit. Il était à présent Katsuhiro Arisawa, touriste utaien qui allait passer du bon temps à draguer des filles, soutirer des informations aux jeunes et boire de la bière sur la plage. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas envoyé Reno ?

oO°Oo

Nakanaori soupira avant d'entrer dans la « chambre » de Sephiroth. Son demi frère était accoudé contre son lit, les yeux fermés… Elle se reprit.

« - He, Seph … Tiens, j'ai ça pour toi. »

Elle lui tendit l'objet, long et fin, recouvert d'un tissus rouge.

Sephiroth se redressa, et découvrit un katana dans son fourreau. Il dénuda la lame, et resta un instant immobile…

« - Je sais que ça ne vaudra pas Masamune, mais je pensais que tu te sentirais mieux avec… Je… Je te laisse. Si tu as envie d'apprendre quelques rudiments à Eloa, je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir… »

Son grand frère rengaina le sabre, et un sourire étira ses traits. Il releva son regard vers Nakanaori, et la jeune fille se figea.

« - Merci Nak'. Il est magnifique.  
- Pas… pas de soucis. On peut quitter le labo quand tu veux, ok ? »

Puis elle s'enfuit, le regard de Sephiroth encore marqué dans sa mémoire.

Un regard vert mako.

oO°Oo

Rufus décrocha son téléphone, rassuré d'entendre la voix de Tseng pour son rapport de mission.

« - **Je suis bien arrivé. Rien à signaler pour l'instant, je commence mon enquête ce soir. De votre côté tout va bien ?  
**- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Fais attention à toi surtout, je refuse que tu prennes des risques inutiles… »

Le blond se mordit la lèvre. Il aurait voulu demander à Tseng de rentrer de suite, de ne pas le laisser seul avec Reno, alors qu'ils avaient partagé une nuit ensemble. Il se sentait mal à l'aise en présence du roux, fautif par rapport à Yuffie, et honteux de s'être laissé entraîner dans cette histoire par Ryfle…

« - **Bien. Si je trouve une menace, quels sont les ordres ?  
**- … Elimine la. Discrètement. »

Il sentit l'hésitation de Tseng, et soupira. Ses turks, comme lui, s'étaient ramolis.

« - Seulement si tu estimes que c'est nécessaire. »

Il raccrocha, et étouffa un soupir quand Reno entra dans son bureau, sans frapper. Les 5 jours sans Rude et Elena allaient être longs…

« - Yo, Boss ! Ryf' propose une sortie au _Post_ _Apocalyps_, vous en êtes ? »

Rufus lui jeta un regard hésitant. Le roux souriait comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux, alors qu'il se sentait à peine capable de le regarder en face… S'il acceptait, il allait revoir Ryf. Comment est-ce que ça allait finir ? Et s'il refusait, n'allait-il pas le regretter ?

oO°Oo

Tseng raccrocha, soupirant. Il venait d'accepter d'éliminer Sephiroth, si jamais il se retrouvait en face de lui… Parce que Sephiroth était bien une menace, non ? Et pas uniquement pour lui-même, ou la Shinra… Il allait sortir ce soir, pour faire connaissance avec les gens de la ville, et s'il pouvait, demander des nouvelles de cette Nakanaori… Et ensuite, voir si elle habitait toujours la ville… Puis chercher cet ancien labo de la Shinra…

Il s'était retrouvé en boite, maudissant le bruit et la lumière stroboscopique, lorsque les bars de la ville avaient fermé. Il avait eu quelques informations sur Nakanaori, dont la principale était qu'elle était partie voir des parents à Kalm quelques semaines auparavant pour aider à la naissance des jumeaux de sa tante. Sinon, elle était gentille et serviable, travaillait comme assistante à la pharmacie, et donnait régulièrement des nouvelles… Rien de réellement concret, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à plus. Une main vint se poser sur ses reins, descendant en une caresse pour s'égarer sur ses poches de pantalon, et il se retourna, raidi et effaré.

« - Salut la belle, tu cherches de la compagnie ? »

L'homme se pencha sur lui, assuré… Et reçu un coup de genoux dans l'estomac. Tseng aurait dû laisser passer, pour ne pas risquer de se faire repérer dans la ville. Pourtant, savoir qu'on puisse le prendre, du premier coup d'œil, pour un homosexuel le mettait dans une colère sombre et froide qu'il avait besoin d'extérioriser.

« - Désolé, je ne mange pas de ce pain là. »

Il termina son verre, rapidement, sans faire attention aux injures du type, et quitta la boite, écartant d'un geste énervé la main du videur qui voulait le raccompagner de force…

Il se retrouva dans sa chambre d'hôtel, et fixa son reflet dans la glace disponible.

Il n'avait jamais repris son poids, sa musculature, d'avant son coma, et malgré ses efforts restait trop maigre à son goût. Forcément, le T-shirt moulant et jaune qu'il portait, cadeau douteux de Reno, ne renforçait pas sa virilité. Il se déshabilla avec un soupir exaspéré, pour continuer son examen. Ses jambes malingres, ses bras secs, son torse barré d'une grande cicatrice, souvenir de masamune. Sans compter qu'il n'avait jamais été particulièrement poilu… Avec un soupir, il se détourna du miroir, cherchant vaguement la dernière fois où son reflet ne l'avait pas déçu. Demain, trouver et visiter l'ancien laboratoire. D'ici là, écrire un mail à Rufus pour le tenir au courant de l'avancée de ses recherches, et dormir…

oO°Oo

Nakanaori regarda son PHS, hésitante. Il suffisait qu'elle remette la puce dedans pour pouvoir parler à Cloud, elle en était certaine. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? « J'ai peur, Sephiroth a les yeux à nouveau vert mako » ? Non, c'était à elle d'assumer ça seule. Le blond n'aurait rien pu faire… Elle en avait discuté avec Lucretia, avant de réanimer Sephiroth, quand la scientifique pouvait encore se matérialiser sur Gaïa. L'âme avait plus de puissance sur le corps qu'on aurait pu le penser, et Sephiroth était hors du commun. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il souhaite une vie normale, qu'avec cette nouvelle apparence il ne soit plus obligé de se cacher…

oO°Oo

Trouver le labo avait été complexe, mais pas inhumain. Avant d'y pénétrer, il envoya un message à Rufus, et mis son PHS en silencieux. Il avait passé encore 24h à questionner les gens, puis avait préparé le terrain, et enfin se décidait à pénétrer dans les lieux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouver, espérant simplement ne pas tomber sur une série de cuves pleines de mako et d'expériences inhumaines : il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à un Hojo bis, un monstre qui, même s'il l'abattait de sang froid, laisserait derrière lui des traces plus ou moins marquantes pour tout le monde…

Il arriva au niveau de ce qui devait servir à l'époque de chambres, et se sentit soulagé : il avait pu visiter en silence toute la partie labo en utilisant les gaines d'aération, et rien ne semblait indiquer qu'il y avait de quelconques expériences en cours. Un bref tour dans les quartiers des chercheurs devrait lui permettre de neutraliser les quelques personnes qui vivaient ici : deux, peut-être trois au maximum… Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la première chambre et se figea : un homme était allongé sur le lit, a priori endormi, mais malgré ses cheveux noirs, malgré sa tenue décontractée, Tseng reconnut immédiatement Sephiroth.

Instantanément, plusieurs idées percutèrent dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à sortir son arme, la pointant sur la tête de son ancien amant. Il inspira, bloqua sa respiration, baissa la sécurité…

Peut-être fit-il un bruit, en tout cas l'endormi ouvrit les yeux, dardant sur le turk un regard étonné.

« - Tseng ? »

L'utaien sentit son bras trembler. Il devait tirer maintenant. S'il ne tirait pas, il en serait incapable…

Sephiroth prit conscience de l'arme lorsqu'il croisa le regard désolé de Tseng. Il se précipita, évitant de peu une balle mortelle qui s'enfonça dans son flanc, et attrapa le turk à la gorge. L'utaien émit un bruit étouffé, plaçant son arme contre le ventre de l'ex général, mais n'eut pas le courage de tirer. Sephiroth le désarma, avant d'écraser sa tête contre le mur le plus proche, envoyant le turk dans l'inconscience.

* * *

[1] Oui, bon, en fait cette partie est le premier caméo de la série. Il y en aura un second un de ces jours (certainement chapitre 11). Et de suite : c'est le caméo d'une fille, je ne détaillerais pas les attributs d'un pote comme ça ^^; (... quoi que... Non, ce serait pas gentil... Enfin... je sais pas...)

**RAR**: Guest : merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a éclairé !

**NDLA** : Bon, ce chapitre arrive plus tôt que prévu. Pour plusieurs raisons, la première étant qu'on m'a imploré, et la seconde que, étant donné que j'ai eu mon épisode de MLP:FIM jeudi au lieu de samedi, je renvoie indirectement la balle ! Après cette légère digression, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette fic, et encore plus ceux qui la reviewent (raaah, j'aime pas les anglicismes du premier groupe mais rewiewoir c'est pas très joli... mais plus que reviewir...)!


	11. Interlude 4

**Auteur **: Alia Zanetsu  
**Bétalectrice** : x-DDM-th-x  
**Rating** : M pour violence, scènes osées, etc.  
**Disclaimer**: A part mes 2/3 OC, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à SquareEnix, loués soient-ils pour avoir créé FFVII.

Chapitre un peu plus tôt pour rattraper l'avance que j'ai prise, un peu trop importante :/

* * *

Interlude

* * *

_« - Sephiroth ! Je… »_

_L'argenté se retourna vers lui, dardant un regard froid et inexpressif à son encontre._

_« - On a pas pu parler la dernière fois… Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de tuer le …  
- Qui es- tu ? »_

_Tseng, qui oscillait déjà entre le plaisir de revoir son ancien amant et le devoir qu'il avait de l'arrêter se figea. Comme si quelque chose se brisait en lui. Depuis que Sephiroth avait réapparu, il n'avait eu de cesse d'espérer et d'attendre cette rencontre… _

_« - Tseng, ton ancien amant. Mais je suppose que tu as oublié ? » Lâcha-t-il acerbement._

_L'ex général lui adressa un sourire mielleux, se rapprochant de lui._

_« - En effet. »_

_Il passa ses doigts sur la joue de Tseng, toujours cet étrange sourire au visage…_

_« - Alors, tu veux quoi, m'arrêter ? Ou alors tu veux juste que je te baise ? »_

_Il se serait attendu à des explications, le bonheur de se revoir… Rien de tout ça. Tseng ferma les yeux, reprenant une expression neutre. Ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il avait pleuré pendant plusieurs mois qui était en face de lui. Ca ne pouvait pas…_

_« - Je suis venu vous arrêter. »_

_L'homme au trench-coat noir se recula, et son sourire se transforma en mine de prédateur…_

_« - Alors, bon courage. »_

_Il leva masamune, et avant que Tseng n'ait eu le temps de réagir, l'enfonça dans le sternum du brun, pour la baisser violemment jusqu'à heurter l'os de la hanche._

* * *

**NDLA :** C'est très court, mais j'espère que cet interlude vous a plu ! prochain chapitre samedi ! En plus, je suis super contente, j'ai enfin réussi à finir mon chapitre 10, et je suis bien partie pour le 11 ! Comme d'habitude, vos remarques sont les bienvenues ^^


	12. L'éveil du monstre

**Auteur **: Alia Zanetsu  
**Bétalectrice** : x-DDM-th-x  
**Rating** : M pour violence, scènes osées, etc.  
**Disclaimer**: A part mes 2/3 OC, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à SquareEnix, loués soient-ils pour avoir créé FFVII.

Bon, je poste ce chapitre un jour de "fin du monde", c'est assez adapté au thème... Ca me fait penser, les titres des chapitres ne sont pas "de moi" directement, ils viennent soit de titres de chanson, soit de paroles, soit, comme celui-ci, d'un épisode d'Evangelion.  
Merci pour tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire/ la lisent/ reviewent (surtout ceux là :p ). N'hésitez pas à commenter !

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : L'éveil du monstre_

* * *

Tseng ouvrit les yeux, secouant la tête. Il avait mis plus d'un an, après sa sortie de coma, pour arrêter de faire ce rêve… Celui où il s'étouffait lentement dans ses viscères, et Sephiroth ne lui jetait pas même un regard avant de se détourner. Sa cicatrice le brûlait, l'étouffait à moitié. Il se força au calme, reprenant un rythme respiratoire normal pour observer les lieux. Il était attaché à un lit, uniquement par les poignets, et ses chaussures avaient été retirées. Il était dans une des chambres du laboratoire à première vue. Il avait soif, sa tête et sa gorge étaient douloureuses. Ses armes lui avaient été retirées, de même que sa veste en kevlar et sa cravate… Il attendit, longtemps à son goût, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre enfin sur Sephiroth. Le voir ainsi, ses yeux verts mako luisant à travers ses mèches brunes, le faisait frissonner. De quoi se souvenait-il ? Il l'avait appelé Tseng, et à son sens cela montrait que c'était réellement « lui », et non un quelconque clone. Mais de leurs discussions dans la rivière de la vie ? Ce temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, après la seconde mort du général ?

« - J'aurais préféré qu'on se retrouve autrement… » Soupira Sephiroth.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal, mais Tseng devinait un bandage sous son T-shirt. Lorsqu'il lui caressa le visage, le brun détourna la tête.

« - Tu n'étais pas si sauvage la dernière fois…  
- C'était il y a presque 10ans, Seph… iroth. »

Non, pas Seph. Ca, c'était pour son ancien amant, son ami. Le ressuscité fit aussi le rapprochement, car ses yeux s'assombrirent de colère.

« - Tu ne veux pas me détacher ? »

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de l'ex général n'avait rien de rassurant.

« - Non, tu es très bien comme ça, Tseng… »

Sephiroth se pencha, forçant un baiser à travers les lèvres closes de l'utaien. Un instant, Tseng eut mal au cœur, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il se souvenait exactement de la manière dont son ancien amant l'embrassait. Puis les baisers de Cid lui revinrent en mémoire, lui passant toute envie à se laisser aller à l'étreinte.

« - Je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier… Comme avant.» Lui murmura l'ex-général, avec un sourire assuré.

Tseng ferma les yeux, haussa les épaules. S'il se débattait, Sephiroth le frapperait jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme : il connaissait son ancien amant comme s'il avait passé 5ans avec. Avec un peu de chance, Sephiroth ne s'intéresserait plus à lui s'il se rendait compte qu'il le laissait froid… Alors autant attendre, ça ne pourrait pas être pire qu'avec les trois incarnés. Il sentit les mains de Sephiroth tirer sur sa chemise pour la retirer de son pantalon, commencer à défaire les boutons de ladite chemise… Et se figer. Tseng rouvrit les yeux, captant le regard sidéré de l'ex général fixé sur sa cicatrice. Il la suivit des doigts, l'air clairement mal à l'aise, détourna les yeux soudainement rouges et se releva, poussant un soupir haché.

« - Exc… »

Sephiroth secoua négativement la tête, avant de le laisser sur place.

oO°Oo

Cloud sursauta, s'écartant de Tifa en attrapant son téléphone avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

« - **C… Cloud ? C'est Nakanaori…  
**- Hm. Ca va ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression que son interlocutrice pleurait…

« - **C'est… C'est Sephiroth… Il… Un…  
**- Du calme » Intima-t-il doucement. « Commence par le début : tout le monde va bien ?  
- ** O… Oui… Mais… Un intrus est venu… Il a essayé de tuer Seph… J'ai… j'ai peur… Seph est devenu violent, on a un type attaché sur un lit… je sais pas quoi faire… **»

Cloud ferma les yeux. Qui pouvait être assez fou pour essayer de tuer Sephiroth, qui l'aurait reconnu ?

« - Il est comment ? Tu veux que je vienne ?  
- **Brun… les cheveux longs. C'est un utaien…** »

Tseng, certainement. La Shinra avait remonté la piste… Dans ce cas, ils ne tarderaient pas à envoyer d'autres personnes…

« - Ecoute, je vais essayer de voir combien de temps vous avez… Il avait un PHS ? »

Cloud ferma les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait le besoin de protéger Sephiroth, surtout si celui-ci s'en reprenait à des humains… Mais la Shinra n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir fouiner dans les affaires des autres.  
Alors qu'il expliquait à Nakanaori comment faire croire que la mission de Tseng continuait normalement, il avait la nette impression de trahir ses amis. Mais il était prêt à tout pour que Sephiroth ne se retrouve pas à nouveau le sujet des expérimentations de la Shinra, qu'il puisse vivre une vie normale … S'il ne gâchait pas tout…

Enfin, il donna un ultime conseil à la brune.

« - Prépare tes affaires et laisse ton PHS allumé. S'il y a des problèmes je t'appelle de suite, et tu t'enfuis avec Eloa et… d'accord ? »

Impossible de prononcer le nom de son ancien ennemi…

oO°Oo

Yuffie poussa un soupir. Elle s'ennuyait ferme. Denzel et Marlène étaient à l'école, Cait était en train d'aider Tifa au bar, Cloud était absent, Nanaki aussi… Restaient Cid et Vincent. Peut-être que le pilote blond accepterait de faire une partie de go avec elle, ou de dames, d'échecs, de n'importe quoi qui l'occupe ?

Elle avait besoin de s'éclaircir les idées. Elle se rendait folle à réfléchir au sujet de Rufus, hésitant entre tomber dans son piège et couper tous les liens avec l'héritier et sa propre famille… Elle poussa la porte, absorbée dans ses pensées…

« - Hé, Cid, ça te dit une… »

Et se figea, alors que Vincent s'écartait prestement du blond, qui retira les mains de sous le pull de son amant…

« - D… Désolée. J'aurais du frapper. »

Elle partit en courant, manquant de peu le juron de Cid qui réenfilait son T-shirt…

Vincent passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air soucieux.

« - Je vais aller lui parler. »

Cid secoua la tête. Connaissant son amant et l'utaienne, ce n'était pas réellement une bonne idée.

« - Laisse tomber Vin', j'm'en occupe. »

Il ne rata pas l'air reconnaissant du vampire, et attrapa son paquet de cigarette pour partir à la poursuite de Yuffie. La jeune fille avait quitté les lieux, et il laissa filer un juron. Elle pouvait être n'importe où, surtout chez son cousin… Mais Tseng était absent – information soutirée à Reno – et il ne voyait pas vers qui la jeune fille pouvait se tourner… Se dirigeant vers l'église d'Aerith, il stoppa devant le parc pour enfant. La brune était assise sur une balançoire, et il prit silencieusement place à ses côtés, autant pour ne pas brusquer la jeune fille que les chaînes rouillées.

« - Je… je suis désolée Cid, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre… Excuse-moi… »

Elle ne pleurait pas, fixant simplement le sol d'un air absent.

« - C'est moi. J'aurais dû au moins fermer la porte… Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça… »

Yuffie haussa les épaules, et eut un faible sourire.

« - Je savais bien qu'avec Vincent ça marcherait pas, que j'étais trop jeune, trop insouciante, qu'il avait besoin de temps pour oublier Lucretia… Et je pensais bêtement que ce temps, c'était celui qui me suffirait à devenir plus mature, plus sérieuse… Une femme qui puisse lui plaire… »

Cid sentit son cœur se serrer. Depuis combien de temps voyait-il que Yuffie craquait sur le grand brun ? Que penserait-elle si elle savait que c'était uniquement pour assouvir une faim physique, qu'il n'y avait rien à part une profonde amitié entre les deux amants ?

« - Je suppose qu'il me manquera toujours quelque chose » Soupira-t-elle, en faisant un mouvement de menton vers l'entrejambe de Cid.

« - Enfin… Ca m'a permit de faire le point, au moins. T'inquiète pas Cid, je ne vous gênerai pas… »

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots, mais la crise de larme à laquelle le pilote s'était préparé ne vint pas.

oO°Oo

Sephiroth poussa un soupir exaspéré, attrapant la mèche argentée qui tombait derrière son oreille. Pourquoi ? Il avait remarqué que ses yeux avaient rapidement repris leur couleur d'origine, mais pour les cheveux ? Etait-ce dû à Tseng ? C'était arrivé peu après qu'il essaye d'en abuser – _d'abuser_ de son ancien amant ! – il était un monstre. En voyant sa cicatrice, il s'était alors souvenu de la manière dont le brun était mort, les fragments revenus à la surface de sa mémoire, bien qu'il n'ait pas réellement participé au massacre.

Ca avait fait comme un déclic, et à présent il se sentait submergé par les souvenirs qui affluaient en lui. Les souvenirs de quand il était _mort_.

Les discussions avec Aerith, avec Lucretia… Le moment où Tseng avait commencé à venir le voir. C'était devenu une habitude entre eux.

Le brun lui avait parlé de ses missions, son inquiétude pour Rufus, la manière dont peu à peu, juste en une nuit, il était tombé amoureux d'un homme qu'il connaissait à peine…

Il se sentait vide.

Il n'était plus rien, son ancien amant le rejetait… Il n'était plus en phase avec le monde dans lequel il vivait…

oO°Oo

Cloud soupira, se relevant de la place couverte de fleurs. Habituellement, se recueillir ici le calmait, l'aidait à faire le point sur ses idées. Il savait que Sephiroth retenait Tseng, depuis trois jours déjà, et pourtant avait été incapable de prévenir qui que ce soit. Il imaginait à retardement les réactions des Turks, de Cid qui semblait bien s'entendre avec le brun, de Tifa qui avait trop souffert du général pour lui pardonner cette faiblesse… Il se sentait pris au piège. Trop tard pour prévenir qui que ce soit sans mettre Nakanaori en danger, pour agir seul. Il ne voulait pas faire face à son ancien ennemi, même une arme à la main. Il ne voulait pas lire la déception dans le regard de Tifa lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'il avait contribué, sans réellement avoir le choix, à la résurrection de Sephiroth…

oO°Oo

Rufus avait été étonné de recevoir un appel de Yuffie, et encore plus de la voir en face de lui à présent.

« - J'accepte votre proposition. » lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc après s'être assise sur le siège qu'il lui avait proposé.

Le blond marqua un arrêt. Il devait être heureux. Il aurait du l'être.

« - J'en suis ravi. » Réussit-il à articuler chaleureusement.

Yuffie eut un léger rire.

« - Oui, vous avez l'air… » Ironisa-t-elle. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de vous, vous n'êtes pas amoureux de moi, j'accepte pour Utai. C'est un contrat que nous allons signer, pas une quelconque promesse d'amour… »

Rufus hocha la tête, intrigué par l'éclat dur qui se mit à briller dans les yeux de sa future femme.

« - Je pense que mon père sera heureux que vous lui fassiez votre demande officiellement, vu notre début… houleux. »

Le blond tendit la main, attrapant les doigts glacés de Yuffie.

« - Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous faites ? »

Il y eut un tremblement léger, puis à nouveau cet éclat froid. Elle semblait avoir le cœur brisé…

« - Oui. Discutons-nous des formalités du contrat ou préférez-vous attendre un peu ?  
- Je pense que ce sera mieux si nous donnons l'illusion de le faire avec votre père… »

L'utaienne eut un sourire espiègle, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux qui s'éteint aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

Rufus lui rendit son sourire, et se releva, l'entraînant par la main qu'il tenait toujours. Un instant, il la détailla. Elle avait les traits fins et réguliers, un port gracieux, de grands yeux d'ambre. Sa silhouette menue contrastait avec la force et l'agilité dont il la savait dotée. Pour rien au monde il aurait souhaité se battre contre, surtout depuis son accident…

« - Vous permettez ? »

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, l'enlaçant lorsqu'elle acquiesça. Elle venait naturellement épouser les formes de son corps, et le blond se pencha pour l'embrasser. C'était agréable, mais mécanique, sans passion. Elle ne se crispa pas dans ses bras comme il l'avait craint, ne le repoussa pas. Elle se laissa aller à l'étreinte, et quand ils se séparèrent le blond passa sa main dégantée sur la joue légèrement rosie.

« - Toujours certaine ?  
- O… oui. »

Il lui offrit un sourire hésitant.

« - Alors je vous propose d'aller choisir nos bagues de fiançailles cet après-midi ? »

Yuffie inspira, hocha la tête, avec l'impression de sceller son destin.

oO°Oo

Sephiroth était assis sur le lit de Tseng, lui tournant le dos. Son incapacité à se défaire de son tortionnaire l'aurait fait rager s'il n'y avait pas eu cette injection. Pour l'instant, il haïssait juste le revenant, alors que la mako prenait possession de ses sens. Le regard que lui jeta l'ex général, alors qu'il sombrait dans un délire vert, semblait inquiet…

« - Décris ce que tu vois. »

Sephiroth était à présent une masse vert vif, vivante comme jamais il n'avait pu voir quelqu'un. Tseng tourna la tête, distinguant les deux autres personnes qui vivaient là, l'une plutôt normale, l'autre d'un vert dont l'aura bleuté étrange le faisait frissonner… Le brun lui attrapa sans ménagement le visage, pour le faire revenir sur lui.

« - Alors ? »

Tseng ne comprenait pas ce que l'autre voulait savoir. Pourtant, il commença à lui décrire les lignes d'énergie, se laissant aller à la vision agréable du flux de mako…

Sephiroth eut un soupir étrange. Du soulagement ? A quoi s'était-il attendu ? Lui en tout cas, il n'avait qu'une envie, se laisser aller aux sensations grisantes de la mako dans ses veines…

« - Tseng… Tu serais libre, tu resterais avec moi ? »

L'utaien prit un instant pour analyser la question, avant de secouer négativement la tête.

« - J'irais certainement me débarrasser de Vincent puis je partirais avec Cid. » Affirma-t-il, désinhibé par la drogue.

Puis il y eut cette scène, imposée par Sephiroth, qui revint en sa mémoire. Tant qu'il y aurait la Shinra, il ne pourrait jamais vivre heureux avec Cid, même en mettant de côté tous les aléas gothiques bruns qui pouvaient venir se placer entre eux…

Sephiroth soupira.

« - Dire que tout ce gâchis… A cause de Jenova… On était tellement bien avant… » murmura l'ex général, pour lui-même.

Puis il se releva, jetant un regard froid à Tseng, et détacha le brun.

« - Allez, j'en ai assez. Finissons cette mascarade…  
- Qu'est-ce que… ?  
- Je perds mon temps avec toi. Je pensais retrouver le Tseng d'avant, mais tu es devenu une espèce de pantin sans cervelle… »

Il l'entraîna à grands pas, malgré ses imprécations, avant de s'arrêter exaspéré et de l'assommer d'une gifle. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il caressait les mèches brunes de l'utaien.

« - Tu finiras bien par revenir à moi… Quand tu n'auras plus rien d'autre… »

oO°Oo

Cid sursauta à la sonnerie du téléphone, jurant lorsqu'il s'ouvrit avec son tournevis. Portant son pouce sanglant à sa bouche, il décrocha…

« - **Cid… Tu… Tu peux venir me chercher ? Je suis dans les taudis du secteur 2…  
**- Tseng ? Oui, j'arrive… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- **Je t'expliquerai après… **»

Le pilote pesta à nouveau, essuyant son doigt sur son pantalon avant d'aviser la moto de Cloud… Plus rapide qu'une voiture, que la Sierra… Il cria au hérisson qu'il la lui empruntait, et avant d'avoir pu entendre une réponse négative, il fonça. Tseng l'avait appelé, il avait besoin de lui… Pas question de le faire attendre.

Il retrouva le brun assis sur un pilier à moitié détruit, la tête dans les mains. Le voir juste en chemise, à peu près aussi soigné que Reno, lui donna un coup de sang au niveau des entrailles, et Cid se précipita vers le brun pour le serrer contre lui.

« - Tseng… putain, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le brun se décolla de lui, à regret, et soupira. Il laissa cependant sa main au pilote.

« - Seph…iroth est en ville. Je peux avoir ton PHS ? »

Cid hocha la tête, jurant dans sa barbe pendant que le visage de Tseng se décomposait.

« - Personne ne répond… »

L'angoisse perçait à travers la voix du brun, et Cid serra la main qu'il tenait.

« - Je t'emmène à la Shinra. »

Il ne le laisserait pas seul. Il avait envie de lui poser des questions, de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment. L'utaien hocha la tête, enfourchant derrière lui la moto sans rien dire. Ils n'avaient pas de casques, et Cid sentit la tête du brun se poser contre ses omoplates, alors que Tseng refermait ses bras autour de sa taille, sous son blouson bleu.

oO°Oo

Tseng bloqua Cid, jeta un coup d'œil dans le bâtiment et ferma les yeux.

« - Ne rentre pas. Je… Je vais voir s'il y a des survivants. Ap… Appelle la WRO. On va… »

Tseng s'interrompit, secoua la tête et quitta Cid.

Un charnier. Le Turk attrapa le PHS d'une victime, tentant à nouveau de joindre Reno, Rude et Elena sans succès. Même Rufus restait silencieux… Un rapide examen lui montra que tous les employés n'étaient pas morts. Prévenir Reeve. Foncer, chercher Rufus. Fermer les yeux quand une main se tendait vers lui, demandant de l'aide…

Tseng arriva à l'étage présidentiel, l'angoisse aux tripes… Le bureau avait été dévasté, et un silence oppressant envahissait les lieux. Ca sentait le sang, la chair à vif et la poudre…

« - RUFUS ! » Hurla-t-il, désespéré.

Il y eut un vague bruit, entre l'immense bureau renversé et un coin de mur… Il courut sur les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, se figea.

Elena sanglotait à côtés des corps de ses deux collègues, et de Rufus. Tseng se pencha sur le président, serrant doucement le bras d'Elena qui pressait une hémorragie sur l'épaule de Reno.

« - J'ai… j'ai tout fait… Mais… Plus d'énergie… »

Elle tremblait d'épuisement. Rufus était d'une pâleur mortelle, allait-il pouvoir le ramener ?

« - Vie. »

Rien. Tseng inspira lentement, et se tourna vers Reno.

« - Guérison. »

Le sang arrêta de couler, mais le roux ne se réveilla pas pour autant… A nouveau sur Rufus, Tseng inspira. Les mains tremblantes, il sortit une queue de phoenix empruntée à Cid quelques minutes avant, la posa sur les lèvres du blond. Pourvu qu'elle fasse effet… Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas faire effet.

« - Rude ? » Demanda-t-il, sans oser regarder la blonde.

« - Il.. il est stable… »

L'utaien osa jeter un œil sur le chauve, et eut un haut le cœur. Sa jambe gauche était sectionnée au niveau du genoux.

« - Combien de temps que Rufus est dans cet état ?  
- Il… Il a plongé il y a 10 minutes…. Je lui ai donné une queue de phœnix, mais il n'est pas revenu… »

Donc le cerveau tenait encore. Il y avait une chance… Tseng se pencha sur le blond, l'objet le faisait à peine respirer…

« - Appelle Reeve. » Ordonna-t-il en tendant son PHS à Elena.

Il s'épuisa à lancer des soins, alternant ensuite massage cardiaque et bouche à bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'écarte de son président pour le charger sur un brancard…. Les trois blessés furent évacués, Elena les suivit en tenant la jambe de Rude prise dans la glace… Tseng resta hébété dans le bâtiment à moitié détruit. Lentement, il sortit, cherchant Cid des yeux.

Le blond était avec Reeve, en train de donner une quelconque explication…

Tseng sentit la vibration avant le souffle, le vacarme. Les morceaux de mur l'écrasèrent, alors que derrière lui le bâtiment explosait.

* * *

**NDLA :** Et voilà, chapitre 7 terminé ! Il présente plein de rebondissements je trouve, non ? En tout cas ça m'a beaucoup plus de l'écrire ! Et comme je suis gentille, que c'est Noël etc., Prochain chapitre Dimanche ! Par contre après je reprends un rythme de publication normal, sinon j'aurais jamais le temps de finir la fic en tenant mon planning !

Bref, si vous avez envie de me féliciter, me tuer, m'insulter.. Faites le en review ! C'est toujours super agréable d'en recevoir !


	13. Cendres

**Auteur **: Alia Zanetsu  
**Bétalectrice** : x-DDM-th-x  
**Rating** : M pour violence, scènes osées, etc.  
**Disclaimer** : A part mes 2/3 OC, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à SquareEnix, loués soient-ils pour avoir créé FFVII.

Je remercie _is mangas YAOI_pour sa review, de même que tous ceux qui me suivent pour cette aventure, soit depuis le début soit récemment. C'est la seconde fois que j'écris une fiction aussi "grosse" (d'habitude je fais tout en un coup et je vois où je peux découper pour que ça soit plus digeste), mais je n'ai jamais publié la première (elle était pas géniale et y'avait même pas de yaoi... Ah, ces erreurs de jeunesse !), et c'est un exercice différent des OS.  
Sinon, soit après celle-ci soit en parallèle, je compte écrire des "à côtés" indépendants : Comment Vincent et Cid se sont "casés", comment Sephseph et Tseng ont fini ensemble (par contre pour celle là, y'aura un disclaimer pour prévenir les diabétiques ) et peut-être une suite "humoristique" à La Trève, où Rufus envoie au fur et à mesure tous ses Turks pour convaincre Cid, qui les reçoit un peu comme il a reçu Tseng... Je pensais les appeler "Reprise des hostilités", "Cessez-le-feu", "Pourparlers" et certainement un ultime chapitre "Armistice". Avec en guest star : Reno, Elena, Rude, et j'hésite encore entre Rufus et Tseng... Bref, je divague.  
Ah si, avant toute chose...  
Me tuez pas. S'il vous plait.

* * *

_Chapitre 8 : Cendres _

* * *

Reeve fit signe aux infirmiers de s'écarter, et Tseng se recula, le regard fou. Il tenait à peine debout, mais semblait dangereux comme jamais.

« - Tseng, du calme… » Tenta Reeve. « Ils n'essayeront pas de te piquer, promis. »

Le brun vacilla, s'appuya contre le mur, portant la main à son œil droit, protégé par une gaze blanche.

« - Je veux juste des nouvelles des autres ! »

« - Laissez nous. » Intima Reeve aux infirmiers, avant de soupirer. « Tseng, tu devrais t'asseoir, tu as été blessé… »

Tseng se laissa entraîner sur le lit, et soupira.

« - S'il te plait Reeve. Dis-moi comment vont les autres…  
- Reno ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, mais sa vie n'est pas en danger… Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Elena va bien, et l'opération de Rude… Devrait être un succès. Nous saurons si la greffe a pris d'ici moins d'une semaine. »

Reeve regarda son ami fermer l'œil, trembler légèrement.

« - Rufus va bien ? »

Il savait bien qu'il aurait à lui annoncer à un moment ou à un autre… Il aurait voulu repousser l'instant encore, prendre du temps pour accepter lui-même la nouvelle… Que tous les Turks soient là quand il aurait à l'annoncer.

« - Rufus… est mort. Je suis désolé. »

Tseng se redressa, l'attrapant par le col.

« - TU MENS ! »

Reeve déglutit devant le regard à moitié fou du brun, et posa ses mains sur les poignets de son ami.

« - Il… Il respirait quand on l'a sorti du bâtiment… C'est impossible…  
- Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, Tseng… Même s'il était encore vivant, son cerveau avait été privé d'oxygène trop longtemps… On ne pouvait plus rien pour lui… »

L'utaien secoua la tête.

« - J'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi. » Murmura-t-il.  
« - Je suis désolé, on doit encore te garder en observation… Puis avec le retour de Sephiroth, c'est trop dangereux… » Tenta de raisonner le créateur de Cait, gardant un calme apparent.

Reeve tendit la main, doucement, pour la poser sur la nuque du brun et l'attirer contre lui. Il le sentait trembler sous ses doigts, et sans le vouloir repensa au bilan toxicologique, a tout ce qu'il avait découvert sur l'utaien en moins de 24h… tout ce qu'il aurait dû voir, s'ils avaient vraiment été _amis_…

« - Tu portes une arme maintenant ? » Soupira Tseng.  
« - Avec ce qui vient de se passer… »

Reeve n'aimait pas le poids de son holster. Il eut l'impression que celui-ci s'allégeait, et l'utaien s'écarta de lui, pointant l'arme sur sa poitrine, le regard froid.

« - J'ai besoin de mes affaires, et d'une voiture.  
- Tseng…  
- Ne m'oblige pas à me servir de toi comme d'un laissez-passer, Reeve. »

Un soupir exaspéré franchit les lèvres du président de la WRO, qui sortir ses clefs pour les tendre à Tseng, avant d'ouvrir l'armoire cadenassée et en sortir le pantalon, la chemise et le bracelet de matérias du brun.

« - Ne fais pas de conneries, Tseng… »

oO°Oo

Rufus ne _pouvait pas_ être mort. Tseng en était persuadé, alors qu'il roulait trop vite en se guidant autant via ses souvenirs qu'à sa vision floue. Son œil droit le lançait, le gauche souffrait de la fatigue de travailler seul. Il arriva sans trop s'encombre chez lui, récupéra ses doubles dans sa boite aux lettres, défonçant la pauvre boite de métal d'un coup de revolver, et arriva enfin dans son salon. Une pause, parce que le monde tournait autour de lui, puis l'utaien repartit, à la va vite, pour attraper dans sa chambre seringues et boite en fer.

Rufus n'était pas mort, donc Rufus n'était pas dans la rivière de la vie. Il suffisait de le vérifier. Reeve mentait. Reeve était un traître à la Shinra. Il devait retrouver Rufus…

Tseng inspira longuement, tentant de se calmer, visant avec précision une veine bleue. Il voulait, il _devait_ mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Une ligne verte sur la table basse, une inspiration hachée. L'attente d'un résultat. Rien, rien !  
Il avait l'impression qu'une force l'empêchait d'atteindre la rivière de la vie…

Tseng poussa un soupir exaspéré, avant de s'exhorter au calme. Il devait y avoir une solution, il suffisait qu'il trouve la manière la plus simple pour se rapprocher… Avisant la cuisine, il se traîna jusqu'à l'armoire, le cœur au bord des lèvres, pour finalement attraper l'objet de ses désirs, et plonger dans la rivière de la vie.

oO°Oo

Cloud laissa sonner, plus nerveux que jamais. Tifa était dans la pièce à côté, en train de consoler Yuffie. La Shinra était détruite. Beaucoup étaient encore sous le choc de la petite centaine de morts, mais lui voyait surtout que d'ici quelques jours, peut-être moins de deux, les survivants se lanceraient dans une chasse à la sorcière. Et il ne voulait pas que Nakanaori, ni même Eloa, y soient mêlées.

« - **Cloud ?  
**- Gaïa soit louée, j'ai eu peur que tu ne répondes pas. Prépare tes affaires. Dès qu'il revient, vous partez. C'est dangereux, tu comprends ?  
- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai entendu… à la radio… C'est… C'est vraiment Sephiroth qui a fait ça ?** »

Cloud soupira en guise de réponse. Un sanglot y répondit.

« - Nakanaori… Dis-moi que vous allez bouger. Dès qu'il sera là.  
- **O… oui, promis. Je prépare nos affaires… Cloud, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Qu'est ce que j'ai ****_fait_**** ?** »

oO°Oo

Elena remua légèrement, relevant la tête pour se frotter les yeux.

« - Excuse moi, je voulais pas te réveiller. » Murmura Rude, souriant faiblement.

La blonde eut un sourire radieux, posant ses lèvres sur celles de son mari.

« - Comment tu te sens ? »

Il haussa les épaules, faiblement, et jeta un regard à ses jambes.

« - Avec la morphine… Presque bien. »

Rude essaya de remuer, mais la blonde l'arrêta d'un geste.

« - Doucement, tu vas exploser tes points… »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en disant ça, et le chauve sentit que sa situation n'était pas si brillante que ça. Mais à part un pansement à la joue, Elena n'avait aucune blessure apparente… Il espérait que ce soit pareil pour les autres ! Quand il avait perdu connaissance, Rufus et Elena étaient toujours en train d'essayer de les protéger contre Sephiroth, qui semblait être partout à la fois, Reno inconscient à cause de sa blessure à l'épaule. Puis il avait décidé de tenter une sortie, parce que les deux blonds commençaient à être à court de munition… Il avait foncé, utilisant une matéria de rapidité, et un mouvement de sabre l'avait cueilli. Sa jambe était restée comme scotchée au sol alors qu'il s'écroulait à côté… Le choc l'avait fait vomir, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience…

« - Raconte… Depuis que j'ai perdu connaissance. »

Elena baissa les yeux, attrapant la main gauche de son mari pour fixer leurs alliances.

« - Rufus est mort. » Annonça-t-elle difficilement, les yeux soudains écarlates.

Elle laissa quelques instants à Rude pour digérer l'information, acceptant de se blottir contre lui avec soulagement.

Elle soupira, entamant le récit depuis que Sephiroth l'avait laissée avec trois blessés graves, jusqu'à l'explosion.

oO°Oo

_« - Tseng ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir ! »_

_L'utaien repoussa la présence d'Aerith, brutalement, même s'il blessait la marchande de fleurs._

_« - Je dois voir Rufus ! Je dois savoir s'il est vraiment ici… »_

_La Cetra sentit certainement le désespoir dans sa voix, et se concentra. Soudain, Rufus apparut devant eux, aussi net que s'il était réel._

_« - Tseng ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu … ? »_

_Le blond tourna un regard effrayé vers Aerith, qui secoua négativement la tête. _

_« - Ne t'inquiète pas Rufus. Il n'est pas mort… Pas encore. » Rajouta-t-elle avec inquiétude._

_Tseng sentit la poussée de la jeune fille pour le faire réintégrer son corps, et même sans lui résister il réussit à rester présent._

_« - Rufus… Pourquoi ? Vous étiez vivant quand je suis arrivé… C'est ma faute…»_

_Il pleurait. Les larmes qui n'étaient pas sorties lorsque Reeve lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Rufus l'engloba pour tenter de le calmer._

_« - Je… Tseng ! Tu n'y es pour rien. Mon corps était beaucoup trop abîmé… Tu n'aurais pas voulu que ta cousine épouse un légume, si ?  
- J'aurais dû être là… Ca ne serait pas arrivé si je ne vous avais pas quitté… »_

_Aerith les interrompit._

_« - Rufus… Il faut le faire partir. Il est venu beaucoup trop souvent ces derniers temps pour pouvoir jouer avec sa vie comme ça… Il risque de rester coincé ici… »_

_Rufus s'écarta presque à regret du brun, lui donnant l'équivalent d'une caresse sur la joue._

_« - Le temps des Shinra est révolu, Tseng. Vous êtes tous libres, maintenant. Sois heureux…  
- Pas sans vous…» Gémit le brun, tentant de s'accrocher à son patron. _

_Il y eut une impulsion, et il sentit qu'on le détachait du monde des morts… Pourtant les présences de Rufus et Aerith se firent soudain plus réelles._

_« - Trop tard. » Soupira Aerith. « Il est en train de mourir. »_

oO°Oo

Sephiroth se laissa tomber sur le lit, levant au-dessus de lui sa main droite. Il revoyait le sang, la douleur sur le visage des gens. Le plaisir qu'il avait eu à exterminer la Shinra, l'horreur qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il réalisa que sa vie était tournée à jamais vers le massacre et la mort. Tout ce que la Shinra lui avait appris, maintenant qu'il était libre, était tout ce qui lui restait. Et ses cheveux, redevenus argentés, étaient la preuve qu'il ne changerait jamais. Qu'il n'aurait pas de seconde chance. Qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir de seconde chance…

Nakanaori entra dans la pièce, silencieusement. Un reproche muet planait dans ses yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré.

« - Seph… On doit partir. Maintenant que la Shinra sait qu'on est ici… Les survivants pourraient… »

L'argenté se releva, attrapant sa demi sœur dans les bras pour la serrer.

« - Je suis désolé Nak '… Tellement désolé… »

Le désespoir de l'ex général était palpable, mais Nakanaori s'écarta, attrapant une mèche argentée entre ses doigts.

« - Lucretia m'avait prévenue… Que l'âme influençait le corps plus que les gènes… Maintenant que tu es redevenu pleinement toi-même, on peut dire adieu à la discrétion… »

Il n'osa pas demander la précision sur « pleinement lui-même » : un assassin ? Ou était-ce juste une question de couleur de cheveux ? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Les deux étaient intimement liés, il en était persuadé. La vengeance, ce fruit doux qu'il espérait goûter, s'était révélé amer et poisonneux.

Il aurait voulu hurler, crier son désespoir d'être dans un monde qui ne lui ressemblait pas, un monde où il n'avait pas sa place. Où il était seul…

oO°Oo

L'eau froide lui fit l'effet d'un fouet, et son pansement se décolla, envoyant des ondes de douleur depuis son œil jusque dans tout son crâne. L'impression d'avoir été arraché à Rufus et Aerith, alors qu'il trouvait plaisante l'idée de rester avec eux pour toujours, lui fit monter la bile aux lèvres, et il vomit violemment un liquide vert mako. L'ouie lui revint en même temps qu'une bordée de jurons, et il fut éjecté contre la faïence de la baignoire. Il toussa, clignant de l'œil pour regarder Cid, hébété. Le blond semblait furieux, et lui parla, sans qu'il puisse réellement comprendre les mots qui sortaient déformés de sa bouche. Sa tête tournait, il se sentait faible comme jamais… Le grésillement dans ses oreilles s'intensifia, mais au lieu de tomber dans une inconscience bienheureuse, la gifle de Cid, presque un coup de poing, le ramena à la réalité.

Il était dans sa baignoire, trempé, le bras gauche douloureux. Son œil droit était au bord de l'explosion, son estomac donnait l'impression qu'il se digérait lui-même, et le pilote l'engueulait.

Tseng se rendit compte qu'il tremblait violemment lorsque Cid le toucha, brûlant, le faisant sursauter.

« - Tu voulais vraiment crever ? » Demanda le pilote, un éclair blessé passant au travers de son masque de fureur.

« - Je… »

Tout était confus dans son esprit. Non, il n'avait pas voulu mourir. Oui, il avait voulu se rapprocher de Rufus, avoir des explications, qu'importe ce que ça lui coûtait. Alors il ne savait plus quoi dire au blond penché sur lui. Il secoua lentement la tête, négativement, et frissonna au soupir exaspéré du pilote. Sans lui laisser le choix, Cid le tira hors de la baignoire, lui retirant ses vêtements trempés avant de lui jeter à la va-vite une serviette sur les épaules, et le posa sur le canapé.

Il fit un aller-retour dans la salle de bain pour revenir avec la trousse de premiers secours, ainsi qu'une serviette supplémentaire. En silence, il essuya le visage de Tseng, pour sortir de la gaze propre. Il l'apposa contre l'œil blessé, l'air clairement inquiet. Puis il passa au poignet, avant de lancer un sort de soin. A partir de la plaie à moitié refermée, Cid banda avec précaution la chair meurtrie, jetant un regard accusateur à la flaque de sang qui décorait l'entrée de la cuisine.

Tseng aurait voulu le détromper, mais n'était plus si sûr de lui… La douleur d'avoir perdu Rufus, encore à la surface de son esprit, lui envoyait des pulsations de peine à chaque instant. Cid posa sa tête sur le poignet meurtrit un instant, poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se releva.

« - Tu devrais aller te coucher. Je… Je nettoie un peu et j'y vais. »

Le pilote détourna la tête, mais l'utaien avait eu le temps d'apercevoir une certaine rougeur dans ses yeux. En un instant, malgré sa nudité, il s'était relevé, et se serrait contre Cid.

« - Reste… S'il te plait. » Murmura-t-il.

Il y eut peut-être une vague hésitation, mais le blond l'entoura de ses bras, à l'en étouffer, et enfouit la tête au creux de l'épaule de Tseng. Il eut un sanglot convulsif, unique et sec, et l'utaien crut que ses côtes allaient se briser. Sans savoir quoi faire, le brun lui passait les mains sur les épaules, rassurant au possible, incapable même de parler…

Puis soudainement, le pilote le relâcha, et lui posa un baiser sur le font, pile sur le bindi…

« - Si tu veux. » Concéda facilement Cid, soulagé.

Tseng rougit légèrement, alors que le pilote se penchait sur le canapé pour lui ajuster la serviette sur les épaules…

« - Je… je vais changer les draps… »

oO°Oo

Cid se retrouva seul dans le salon, et soupira, s'armant de courage. Trouver une serpillière, effacer la flaque de sang… l'odeur métallique ne lui avait jamais retourné l'estomac, mais il se sentait paralysé de savoir que c'était _le sang de Tseng_, que celui-ci s'était infligé la blessure volontairement… Sous l'emprise de drogue, qu'il prenait régulièrement d'après Reeve…

Le pilote secoua la tête. Il avait imaginé, pendant presque trois ans et demi, que le Tseng seul, perdu et fragile qu'il avait connu pendant une nuit s'était renforcé, mais finalement le brun était plus pommé que jamais. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui, se sentait malade… Enfin le sang disparut, et Cid poussa un lourd soupir. Il aurait aimé ne pas revivre ça. Surtout pas avec l'homme qu'il aimait, du moins _pensait_ aimer…

Lorsqu'il le rejoint dans la chambre, Cid retrouva l'utaien en train de fixer l'oreiller qu'il tenait. Il avait enfilé une robe de chambre légère, qui amplifiait son aspect gracile. Il n'était pas si tard que ça, à peine 21h, mais Cid se sentait vidé. Trop de morts, de stress… Il se déshabilla lentement, observant le rougissement léger du brun, et attrapa l'oreiller des mains de Tseng.

« - Viens… »

L'utaien obéit docilement, se laissant dénuder en tremblant comme une feuille. Il était glacé, et Cid sentit une vague de culpabilité, de l'avoir plongé dans l'eau froide… Mais il ne connaissait pas d'autre moyen d'évacuer la drogue, de le faire reprendre conscience… Passant sous la couette, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Tseng était blotti contre lui, ses cheveux humides glaçant l'épaule sur laquelle il reposait, la main sur la poitrine, juste au niveau du sternum.

« - Tu… Tu me racontes une histoire ? » Demanda timidement Tseng, toujours glacé contre lui.

Un rire chaud secoua Cid, qui embrassa tendrement le front du brun.

« - Si tu veux… Hum… Lorsque j'avais 6ans j'ai vu, une fois, une magnifique image, dans un livre sur la Forêt Vierge… »[1]

Tseng eut un soupir de contentement, s'arrangeant pour être un peu plus collé à Cid.

oO°Oo

Cloud soupira, jetant un œil dans la chambre où Tifa et Yuffie dormaient, blotties l'une contre l'autre. Les yeux de la plus jeune étaient enflés par les larmes, et le cœur du blond se serra devant le visage tendre de son amante. Tifa ne se doutait de rien. Il posa la lettre sur la commode, en évidence. Il savait que son amie la trouverait. Il savait aussi qu'il lui faisait mal en agissant ainsi, qu'il la blessait… Mais il n'avait pas le choix…

Il attrapa son épée, qu'il glissa dans son dos, et contempla l'arme d'environs 2m qui était enrubannée dans l'entrée. _Masamune_. Arrivée via porteur, à son nom, quelques heures après la mort de Rufus. Pour lui.

« - Tu vas encore fuir ? »

Cloud retint son sursaut, et se tourna vers Vincent, caché à moitié dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Avec la promiscuité, le blond pouvait sentir l'odeur d'alcool qui s'exhalait de l'ex Turk, et il fronça les sourcils. Habituellement, Vincent n'était jamais ivre…

Cloud ferma les yeux, attrapant Masamune. Le sabre était lourd et froid dans sa main, mais le blond était décidé.

« - Non. Pas cette fois. »

* * *

A suivre…

[1] Début du petit prince !

**NDLA** :.. J'ose pas sortir la tête de peur que vous me lynchiez. Mais bon, du coup, faites le en reviews !  
... Et me détestez pas, s'il vous plait ?


	14. Interlude 5

**Auteur **: Alia Zanetsu  
**Bétalectrice** : x-DDM-th-x  
**Rating** : M pour violence, scènes osées, etc.  
**Disclaimer**: A part mes 2/3 OC, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à SquareEnix, loués soient-ils pour avoir créé FFVII.

Bon, désolée à toutes et à tous pour le retard. J'étais un peu déconnectée de mon ordi ces temps ci, donc je n'ai pas eu accès à mes textes... J'ai honte !

* * *

Interlude

* * *

_Elena avait enfin accepté de le laisser seul. Bien qu'ils soient mariés, il y avait certains rituels qu'il rechignait encore à partager avec elle. Sans poser de question, elle lui avait apporté la petite trousse qui siégeait dans sa table de nuit, et était partie dormir un peu. Rude eut une grimace de douleur, alors qu'il pliait le bras plus que de raison par rapport à la perfusion qui y était enfoncée. Il n'arriverait à rien comme ça. Avec un soupir, il retira l'aiguille de son bras, faisant un nœud dans le tuyau pour éviter d'inonder son lit. Puis il avisa la chaise juste à côté de lui, et la distance qui le séparait de la salle de bains. Rien que de bouger la jambe lui envoyait des signaux de douleur, mais il était résolu à les ignorer le plus longtemps possible, du moins jusqu'à être en face du miroir. Un instant, il hésita à se poser sur la chaise qui lui avait servi de béquille, mais il avait trop peur de ne plus pouvoir repartir. D'être obligé d'appeler à l'aide, puis humilié par les infirmières qui le transporteraient en le sermonnant. Retenant l'envie de vomir qui le menaçait, il ouvrit la trousse, fixant le contenu un long moment avant de se décider. Par réflexe, il se passa la main sur l'oreille gauche, et eut un sourire. Il restait encore de la place, à côté de la boucle qui concordait avec la mort de Tseng. Dire que quand il était rentré chez les Turks, il ne portait que l'anneau qu'il avait posé à la mort de sa mère… Rapidement, il désinfecta son oreille, ouvrit le sachet stérile qui contenait une aiguille de seringue, et la planta près de l'Hélix, tressaillant sous l'afflux de douleur. Puis il choisit l'anneau avec soin, avant de l'enfiler dans la plaie sanglante. _

_Un moment, sa vision prit une teinte noire, et Rude se retint au lavabo, refusant de s'évanouir. Il se pencha, vomissant soudain une bile verdâtre, jusqu'à ce que les contraction de son estomac se transforment en tremblements généraux. Il se rinça la bouche, regardant son lit avec une pointe de désespoir…_

* * *

**NDLA** : Bon, un petit interlude sur Rude, parce que je l'aime bien aussi ^^ Le chapitre 9 arrive, et encore désolée pour le retard !


	15. Un enfant de lui

**Auteur **: Alia Zanetsu  
**Bétalectrice** : x-DDM-th-x  
**Rating** : M pour violence, scènes osées, etc.  
**Disclaimer**: A part mes 2/3 OC, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à SquareEnix, loués soient-ils pour avoir créé FFVII.

Donc le chapitre 9 ! Ca me stresse, j'ai plus tant d'avance que ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir publié les chapitres trop vite ! Enfin, j'espère pourvoir soutenir ce rythme de publication, surtout que je pars une semaine là où le WIFI n'existe pas, donc que je ne pourrais pas publier de la semaine prochaine... Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! (Remarque, c'est un peu évident que j'espère ça... Vous imaginez l'auteur qui dit "j'espère que ça ne vous plaira pas !" ?)

* * *

_Chapitre 9 : Un enfant de lui…_

* * *

Lorsque Tseng se réveilla, le lit était vide. Avec une désagréable impression de déjà-vu[1], il se releva, enfilant son kimono et un boxer, pour finalement être rassuré : il entendait la voix de Cid, étouffée par la porte fermée.

Lorsque le brun entra dans le salon, il fut accueilli par un sourire, et rougit. Cid portait uniquement un boxer et ses lunettes. Il se rapprocha, sentant le bras puissant du pilote s'enrouler autour de ses hanches pour poser un baiser tendre sur une parcelle de peau dépassant du kimono.

« - C'est Reeve. » articula-t-il silencieusement, et Tseng fit une grimace.

Il n'avait pas envie de penser aux excuses qu'il devrait faire au châtain.

« - Non… Il dort encore. Oui, il t'appelle dès qu'il peut… Je lui dirais. A bientôt Reeve.»

Cid raccrocha, souriant doucement.

« - Il s'inquiétait pour toi. Hier, c'est lui qui m'a prévenu, je l'avais jamais entendu aussi paniqué. »

Le blond se releva, gardant toujours Tseng contre lui, et enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure brune.

« - On devrait retourner à l'hôpital. Ton œil a besoin de soins et... Je pense qu'il pourra t'aider.  
- A quoi ? »

Cid toussota, mal à l'aise.

« - Cette *$%# de mako... Entraîne une forte dépendance. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle te tue, Tseng… »

Le brun se crispa. S'il avait été dépendant, il l'aurait su ! La prise de mako n'avait jamais altéré la moindre de ses décisions…

« - Tseng… Je tiens à toi. S'il te plait. »

Un soupir le décrispa, et il hocha la tête doucement.

« - Comme tu veux… »

L'utaien s'écarta du blond, inspirant profondément.

« - Mais je veux que tu arrêtes de… fréquenter Vincent. »

Le blond pâlit légèrement, puis hocha la tête.

« - On est juste amis. »

Tseng secoua la tête.

« - Je suis peut-être vieux jeu, mais je ne couche pas avec mes amis… »

Le pilote soupira légèrement, attrapant son PHS.

« - Mieux vaut que la situation soit claire pour nous trois… Je l'avais prévenu de toute façon que ça durerait le temps que…» Cid s'interrompit en jetant un regard à Tseng, rougissant légèrement pour finalement se gratter la tête. « Enfin bref. »

Il tapa rapidement un message, puis se tourna vers Tseng.

« - Et si tu es un peu vieux jeu… » Il attrapa doucement la main de l'utaien, fixant un instant le bandage à moitié défait qui s'enroulait autour du poignet, avant de plonger ses yeux dans les orbes d'ambre. « Tu acceptes de sortir avec moi ? »

oO°Oo

Le regard fixé vers le ciel, Tifa cherchait désespérément à rassembler ses idées. Elle avait gardé la lettre pour elle, du moins pour l'instant. Juste le temps de s'organiser. Penser à ce qu'elle allait dire à son fils adoptif, aux autres… sans éclater en sanglots.

_Tant que je serais obsédé par Sephiroth, ce serait injuste et rabaissant de rester avec toi…_

La brune s'en était toujours doutée. À mots couverts, Cloud lui disait-il qu'il ne l'aimait pas, ou plus ? Qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimée ?

Elle avait beau se dire que parmi les révélations du blond, celle-là était certainement la moindre, c'était une vérité qu'elle avait tellement espéré fuir qu'à présent elle se sentait totalement vidée. A côté, que son ami d'enfance aie participé à la résurrection de Sephiroth, mentant pour protéger son ancien ennemi, lui paraissait flou et lointain. Il aurait fallu qu'elle en parle à tête reposée avec quelqu'un, mais qui ? Avec l'éradication de la Shinra, tout le monde était secoué… Elle devait rester forte, pour Denzel, pour Marlène…

oO°Oo

Icicle Village n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit où s'installer, mais pour l'instant elle ne voyait pas où aller d'autre. Elle aurait bien été à Utai, mais elle craignait que cela ne replonge Sephiroth dans de trop mauvais souvenirs… Elle regarda encore une fois la maison qu'elle avait réussi à louer en un temps express, et posa son sac dans la chambre qui était à présent la sienne.

Son grand frère n'avait pas desserré les dents de tout le voyage, acceptant le déguisement qu'elle leur avait imposé, à Eloa et lui, sans rien dire.

Froidement, Nakanaori fit le point sur ce qui lui restait. Elle avait récupéré assez de matériel de pointe pour, si elle le vendait discrètement, pouvoir vivre tranquillement, mais pas de quoi remonter un labo. Elle avait aussi récupéré des dossiers médicaux sur tous les pontes de la Shinra, toutes les recherches de son père, ou presque, mais quel intérêt maintenant ? La brune fixa son ordinateur portable, se demandant à quel point elle pouvait faire du mal en laissant ces données devenir publiques, et soupira. Elle ferait son possible pour protéger sa famille. Son PHS sonna, la faisant sursauter. Avec appréhension, elle décrocha. Qu'allait lui dire Cloud ?

« - **Nak' ? Je vous rejoins. Dis-moi où vous êtes. **»

La jeune femme eut une hésitation. Elle se sentait perdue, ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour tout gérer…

« - Je… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Seph est assez perturbé…  
- **Justement. J'ai plein de choses à régler avec lui. **»

Le ton du blond était déterminé.

« - **Si j'avais voulu vous faire du mal, j'avais largement le temps d'arriver chez vous avant Sephiroth, Nakanaori, tu le sais.**  
- D'accord… On est à Icicle.  
- **Aussi proche du cratère ?  
**- Oui…  
- **Bien. J'arrive dès que je peux. **»

oO°Oo

Le docteur était penché sur lui, sans rien dire. Il aurait préféré voir Reeve tout de suite, mais le président de la WRO était occupé… L'homme avait lu son dossier, froncé les sourcils, puis lui avait demandé s'il souhaitait prendre rendez-vous avec le toxicologue. Tseng avait accepté, la tête basse, puis avait laissé son visage entre les mains du médecin. Il n'avait pas osé lui demander s'il avait ou non perdu son œil, il finirait par le savoir assez vite… Dans son dos, il sentait la présence rassurante de Cid, peut-être plus nerveux que lui, remuant d'un pied sur l'autre…

« - Vous garderez une cicatrice… Certains points ont sauté sur la paupière. » Commenta le médecin. « Vous pouvez ouvrir l'œil ? »

Tseng secoua négativement la tête : c'était comme si sa paupière était inutilisable…

« - Bien. Je vais la soulever moi-même, tenez vous tranquille. »

C'était comme si on lui déchirait la peau, et immédiatement les larmes vinrent brouiller sa vision, alors qu'il étouffait une plainte de douleur. Le médecin lui éclaira la pupille, le rendant à moitié aveugle, alors que sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser… Les bras de Cid se refermèrent sur son torse, crispés…

« - Suivez la lumière. »

Il s'exécuta, soulagé quand enfin l'homme s'écarta de lui.

« - Je vais refaire les points. Vous pouvez être rassuré, vous ne serez pas aveugle, même si ce n'est pas passé loin de vous crever l'œil. Vous avez encore une marque, qui devrait cicatriser toute seule. »

Le docteur les laissa rapidement aux bons soins d'une infirmière, qui refit un pansement correct, avant de les laisser seuls…

« - Ca va ? » Demanda Cid, lui caressant doucement le dos.

Tseng hocha la tête, embrassant doucement le pilote.

« - J'ai encore du temps avant le prochain rendez-vous, je vais aller voir les autres… »

Le pilote sentit l'appréhension dans la voix du brun, et le serra un peu plus.

« - Ils seront contents de voir que tu vas bien. »

Tseng ferma l'œil, soupirant.

« - J'aurais dû être là, avec eux, Cid. Je… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Sephiroth m'a lâché là, comme ça… Il devait savoir que je ne pourrais jamais être là-bas à temps. » Il interrompit là son raisonnement, mais le blond réussissait presque à suivre le cheminement des pensées de l'utaien.

« -Ils ne t'en voudront pas, Tseng. Tu étais en mission… »

oO°Oo

Elena lui sauta au cou, renforçant son impression de culpabilité. Elle jeta un regard en coin à Cid, sans comprendre pourquoi il était là, et soupira de soulagement.

« - Quand Reeve m'a dit que tu étais blessé… Qu'il ne m'a pas laissé te voir… Tseng, t'imagine pas à quel point je me suis inquiétée pour toi ! »

La jeune femme posa une main sur sa tempe, frôlant à peine son pansement.

« - C'est grave ?  
- A priori non. Elena, s'il te plait… »

En s'excusant, la blonde se décrocha de son chef, le laissant s'asseoir à côté de Rude. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant, sans rien dire, et Cid regretta immédiatement d'avoir accompagné Tseng. Il était en trop… La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain, laissant entrer un roux débraillé. Reno était juste en chemise d'hopital, le sang coulant du bras où il avait arraché sa perfusion. Ses pupilles dilatées reprirent une taille un peu normale lorsqu'il vit ses collègues, et il se laissa tomber dans les bras d'un Tseng qui s'était précipité. Cid en profita pour sortir, les laissant tous les 4…

Reno se mit à sangloter, serré contre Tseng, et se laissa traîner jusqu'au lit, sur lequel Rude avait immédiatement fait de la place, dans la mesure du possible.

Elena vint se serrer contre le roux, laissant Rude les enlacer tous les trois.

oO°Oo

Cloud frissonna, débarquant enfin sur le continent froid. Il n'osait pas imaginer l'état de Tifa actuellement, la réaction des autres… Sans faire attention à l'adresse que lui avait donnée Nakanaori, il dirigea son chocobo vers le cratère nord. Il n'y était jamais retourné depuis 4 ans, mais c'était certainement le moment où jamais. S'il voulait réussir à déterminer ce qu'il allait faire en face de Sephiroth. Parmi toutes ses épées, il avait finalement gardé l'épée broyeuse de Zack, largement suffisante. La première qu'il avait passé dans le corps de Sephiroth. Son estomac se contracta au souvenir de Masamune, mais il balaya les doutes d'un mouvement de main énervé. Revenir dans le cratère ne lui faisait pas revenir de bons souvenirs, même si les monstres lui paraissaient moins effrayants qu'à l'époque, et la descente beaucoup plus aisée. Il arriva enfin au lieu du combat contre Sephiroth et Jenova, et se figea : il n'était pas seul.

L'ex général était allongé contre le sol, vêtu d'un simple ensemble pantalon/chemise blanche, la main tendue au-dessus de lui. Le blond resta un instant à le regarder, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Le Sephiroth en face de lui n'avait rien à voir avec le monstre déchaîné qui avait ruiné le monde quelques années avant. Il ne ressemblait pas non plus au général distant dont il admirait le dos, lorsqu'il était soldat. Alors, qui avait-il en face de lui ?

Il s'avança, laissant à l'argenté le temps de le remarquer, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Cloud put y retrouver toutes les interrogations qu'avaient Kadaj sur le point de mourir… Un souvenir douloureux, qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Alors que son aîné se relevait sans le quitter des yeux, le blond sentit son estomac se tordre, et sans un mot, il jeta Masamune aux pieds de Sephiroth, dans un violent tintement métallique.

oO°Oo

« - Tifa ? J'ai eu un coup de fil de Reeve… Ce serait bien que Cloud soit là pour qu'on fasse le point sur la situation ! »

Le cœur de la brune manqua un battement. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas encore parlé de la lettre. Elle avait juste voulu attendre d'être capable d'en parler sans s'écrouler. Elle se retourna vers Barret, et constata avec affliction qu'un pli de mécontentement barrait son large front. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, il devait se douter qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

« - Il est parti Barret, je pense qu'on doit compter sans lui. »

Elle s'étonna elle-même de la dureté de son ton, comme si cette fois c'en était trop, même pour elle. Une palette d'émotion passa rapidement sur le visage du chef d'AVALANCHE, pour finalement s'arrêter sur le mépris.

« - Ne compte pas sur moi pour être clément avec lui la prochaine fois qu'il remet les pieds ici : je lui dévisse la tête. »

Il y eut un flottement, et la brune ne sut plus si elle devait acquiescer ou pas…

« - Bon, du coup on attend plus personne, tu devrais venir. »

oO°Oo

Reeve fit un rapide tour de table du regard, essayant de rassembler tout ce qu'il savait sur la situation. Entre Tseng qui se droguait, Yuffie qui venait de perdre son futur mari, le retour de Sephiroth… Il avait l'impression qu'il ne manquait plus grand chose pour sombrer dans la panique qu'ils avaient vécue 4 ans auparavant.

« - Des entrepôts de la WRO ont été attaqués. L'attentat a été revendiqué, par des activistes pour une Midgard libre, mais j'ai peur qu'ils ne s'attaquent au siège…  
- Tu veux que je lance l'enquête ? Même en effectif réduit, je pense pouvoir m'occuper d'eux assez rapidement. » L'interrompit Tseng, croisant les bras sur son torse.

Quelque chose dans l'attitude du brun, le regard en biais que lui jeta Cid, lui aurait donné envie de discuter entre quatre yeux – enfin, autant oublier cette expression pour l'instant, vu l'état de Tseng – avec son ami utaien, mais le temps manquait… Et les coucheries de Tseng ne le regardaient pas.

« - Non, ça va. Je pense fermer officiellement le siège pendant quelques temps, histoire que la situation se calme, et en laissant juste tourner les services minimaux… Je propose qu'on migre tous ailleurs. Midgard commence à devenir trop dangereux, et si Sephiroth revient… Je propose Nibelheim. »

Yuffie remua nerveusement sur son siège en jetant un coup d'œil à Vincent, et Tifa lui attrapa la main gentiment. Le brun aux yeux rouge eut une expression buttée, mais resta silencieux.

« - C'est… A la fois un lieu où nous pourrons décider de comment agir rapidement, qui présente un bloc médical efficient, et où nous pourrons tous loger… » Reeve reprit son inspiration, et fixa Vincent sans ciller. « Après, le manoir t'appartient, c'est à toi de décider. Rufus… Te le lègue. »

Un silence épais se posa sur la table, et le président de la WRO soupira.

« - Y'a pas à discuter. La Sierra peut être prête d'ici la fin d'après-midi. » Trancha Cid.

Il y eut un affrontement du regard entre le pilote blond et Vincent, jusqu'à ce que le brun accepte d'un mouvement de tête.

Yuffie poussa un gémissement à l'idée de la traversée, Tifa soupira discrètement.

« - Vincent, Tseng, Yuffie… J'aurais besoin de vous voir. Pour le testament de Rufus… »

oO°Oo

Tifa releva la tête de la cuvette des toilettes, s'écarta pour se laver les dents et les mains, puis se fixa dans le miroir. Elle détestait la manière dont elle réagissait au stress, ce n'était pas le moment d'être malade ! Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire… D'un soupir, elle se détourna de son reflet haïssable, et finit d'empaqueter ce dont elle supposait avoir besoin, et ce dont les enfants auraient besoin. En passant la main dans l'armoire, ses doigts butèrent sur une boite en carton. Habituellement, c'était dès qu'elle devait bouger qu'elle se débrouillait pour en avoir besoin – Après, tout, c'était LA règle[2] – mais elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de quand…

Fronçant les sourcils, Tifa empaqueta la boite de tampons, se promettant de vérifier rapidement sur son agenda.

oO°Oo

Tseng se sépara du pilote avec un soupir.

« - Je peux être là demain matin, si tu veux… » Murmura le blond, réticent à partir seul, surtout pour la cérémonie funéraire.

« - Reno et les autres auront besoin de moi, et si on veut rester discret, ce serait mieux d'éviter… »

Cid baissa la tête, sachant pertinemment que l'utaien avait raison. Comment réagirait Yuffie, si elle apprenait ? Tseng avait certainement ses raisons aussi… L'embrassant une dernière fois, le blond s'éloigna un peu.

« - Appelle moi en tout cas… Dès que vous voulez que je vienne vous chercher. »

Ca avait un côté grisant de chercher à ne pas se faire voir lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, mais le blond aurait préféré une relation vécue en plein jour. C'est ce qui lui resta en tête jusqu'à ce que ceux qui partaient aient embarqué, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve seul avec Vincent dans la cabine de pilotage.

Le brun dégageait une aura agressive, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'expression butée.

« - Je comprends pas. » Annonça-t-il, la voix amère.

Cid haussa les épaules, se concentrant sur la ligne d'horizon rougissante.

« - Il y'a rien à comprendre, Vince. Je t'avais prévenu que c'était temporaire…  
- Mais… j'ai besoin de toi, moi ! »

Le pilote ne répondit pas tout de suite, et sentit son ami s'approcher, jusqu'à poser sa tête contre son épaule, dans son dos.

« - Comment je vais faire ? Comment est-ce que je peux m'en sortir, sans toi ? » Murmura-t-il, la voix brisée.

Avec un soupir, Cid enclencha le pilote automatique, et se retourna pour cueillir le brun contre lui. Sa détresse, quasiment palpable, donnait une impression vorace de culpabilité, comme si finalement il avait été le seul à profiter de leur arrangement…

« - Si… Si tu as besoin, pour te nourrir… Tu peux toujours, le temps de trouver une autre solution… » Céda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Tseng n'aurait vraiment pas apprécié ce genre de choses, mais il ne s'engageait à rien… Vincent eut un soupir, laissant glisser son nez contre la peau sensible du cou du blond, posa ses lèvres contre la veine battante, là où la texture légèrement granuleuse indiquait les morsures fréquentes…

Cid l'interrompit.

« - Le poignet plutôt. »

Vincent lui jeta une œillade blessée, avant de porter la chair à sa bouche, la tête baissée. Cid aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qui se passait sous la cascade de cheveux bruns, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, laissant le vampire s'abreuver.

oO°Oo

La douleur pulsait lentement dans son cœur, se diffusant petit à petit dans tout son être. Ils étaient 6, mais cela avait quelque chose de plus intime et respectueux que s'ils avaient été plus. Yuffie, contre lui, fixait la porte où le cercueil avait disparu depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, immobile. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, tous les deux. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait accepté d'épouser Rufus, et qu'au final elle s'était persuadée que ça ne serait « pas si mal que ça », parce qu'ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'ils faisaient. A mots couverts, elle lui avait expliqué qu'après avoir découvert Vincent et Cid ensembles, elle n'espérait plus rien, côté amoureux, et il n'avait su la détromper. Puis il y avait eu la lecture du testament, et le fait que Yuffie y apparaisse déjà sonnait aux oreilles de Tseng comme l'idée que le blond s'attendait à mourir à tout instant. La répartition avait été simple : pour chacun des Turks, Rufus prévoyait de quoi finir leurs vies tranquillement. Appartement, voiture, PHS à vie, virement conséquent… Il léguait le manoir Shinra à Vincent, le reste de la Corporation à celui qui possédait 45% des parts, c'est à dire Reeve, et à Yuffie une collection de trésors familiaux, plus personnels, et les clefs nécessaires pour supprimer toute trace de la Shinra à Utai… Tseng gardait la lettre que le notaire lui avait remise, dont il aurait reconnu l'écriture entre toutes, scellée jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le courage de la lire. Elena se moucha discrètement, Reno avait l'air éteint… Ils avaient l'air fiers, les rescapés de la Shinra…

oO°Oo

Sephiroth attrapa son épée, plusieurs minutes après l'avoir contemplée sans oser y toucher. Il ferma les yeux, à la fois rasséréné et horrifié de retrouver Masamune. La garde de l'épée épousait sa main avec une parfaite habitude, et les souvenirs de chaque détail de son arme lui revinrent en mémoire, alors qu'il les redécouvrait enfin.

Cloud l'avait regardé faire sans bouger, et lorsque son regard bleu mako croisa celui de Sephiroth, il fut étonné du calme que montrait le revenant.

« - En avant. » Souffla celui-ci.

D'un même mouvement, ils foncèrent l'un sur l'autre, entrechoquant leurs épées avec une détermination désespérée. Cloud sentait son estomac se nouer : son adversaire n'avait rien perdu en force ou vigueur, malgré le temps passé, malgré le fait que ce ne soit à présent qu'un homme « normal ». Il avait en face de lui le général qu'il avait tant admiré, et non le monstre qu'il avait dû éliminer.

Un combat rêvé.

* * *

A suivre

[1] voir le chapitre 2 de « La Trève ». Quand Tseng se réveille, Cid est déjà parti du lit.  
[2] Quoi, pas vous ? Moi c'est assez fréquent ![3]  
[3] Pour de potentiels lecteurs mâles, qui n'auraient pas de copine/soeur/mère du bon âge, je parle des règles.

**NDLA** : Pour le titre du chapitre, tout d'abord, ce n'est pas un titre de chanson. C'est un bout de parole d'une "chanson" chantée par un clodo dans Dr House. En boucle. Dans l'épisode - je saurais plus dire lequel, mais avant la saison 4 je dirais- où il se retrouve en prison.  
Donc, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je me suis éclatée à faire un truc trèèèèès chou entre Tseng et Cid pour la demande, mais ma vision de "trèèèèès chou" est peut-être un peu limitée... Enfin bon. N'hésitez pas à faire toutes les remarques possibles et imaginables sur ce chapitre en review, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir ! Bon, puis cela semble se clarifier sur les "couples" de cette histoire, non ?


	16. Interlude 6

**Auteur **: Alia Zanetsu  
**Bétalectrice** : x-DDM-th-x  
**Rating** : M pour violence, scènes osées, etc.  
**Disclaimer**: A part mes 2/3 OC, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à SquareEnix, loués soient-ils pour avoir créé FFVII.

Ohay ! De retour après les vacances ! J'ai peu avancé sur ma fic, et j'en suis désolée, mais je ne devrais pas avoir de difficulté à écrire la suite, donc je suis plutôt optimiste !  
Comme je n'ai rien posté depuis quelques temps, je profite de cet interlude pour vous souhaiter une joyeuse nouvelle année ! J'espère que celle-ci sera pleine de joies, de bonheur, de yaoi, de sexe et d'alcool ! (vous pouvez virer les mentions inutiles).

* * *

Interlude

* * *

_Tseng,_

_Je ne partirais pas dans l'évidence : je suis mort, ou dans un état assez proche pour que tu aies cette lettre. Si la Shinra doit cesser d'exister en même temps que moi, je souhaite au moins que toi et les autres Turks – du moins tous les survivants – ayez une vie heureuse. J'ai déjà discuté avec Reeve, il ne vous réengagera pas, du moins pas pour ce que vous faisiez avant._

_S'il te plait, ne te sens pas coupable. Que tu aies été là ou pas, que tu aies été blessé… Si je devais mourir, c'est comme ça, tu n'aurais rien pu changer. _

_Au final, je veux juste que vous soyez heureux, après avoir sacrifié toute votre vie pour la Shinra, pour moi. Je n'ai jamais oublié le jour où l'on s'est rencontré, ni le jour où j'ai enfin pris les Turks sous ma direction. Je sais que c'était une décision de mon père pour catalyser mon énergie, mais j'ai réellement aimé travailler avec vous. Vous avoir eu, depuis la destruction de l'empire Shinra, à mes côtés a été une réelle source de joie, de plaisir. Sans vous, je ne serais jamais allé aussi loin…_

_Prends soins de toi. Prends soin des autres._

_Rufus._


	17. C'était sa façon de lui dire Je t'aime

**Auteur **: Alia Zanetsu  
**Bétalectrice** : x-DDM-th-x  
**Rating** : M pour violence, scènes osées, etc.  
**Disclaimer**: A part mes 2/3 OC, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à SquareEnix, loués soient-ils pour avoir créé FFVII.

Déjà le chapitre 10 ! J'ai du mal à me dire que cette histoire est bientôt finie. Enfin, bientôt... j'espère pouvoir tout boucler en 3 chapitres, j'aimerais bien avoir un nombre premier de chapitres ! (oui, j'ai des idées bizarres avec les nombres). Les chapitres sont de plus en plus long, en plus... Mais ça je pense que personne ne s'en plaint :p  
Bref, j'arrête d'élucubrer ! Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui reviewent, ça me fait à chaque fois super plaisir !

* * *

_Chapitre 10 : …C'était sa façon de lui dire « Je t'aime »_

* * *

L'épée vola sur quelques mètres pour aller se planter dans le sol glacé. Un coup de genou envoya l'homme désarmé au sol, alors que l'arme de son adversaire se posait contre son cou.

Cloud prit un instant pour calmer son souffle, la main sur la garde de son épée broyeuse. Sous lui, Sephiroth était impassible malgré sa position. Comme si sa propre mort n'avait aucune importance…

Les épaules du blond s'affaissèrent alors que l'épée broyeuse touchait le sol dans un bruit mat. Il surplombait Sephiroth, tremblant, sans comprendre l'émotion qui passait dans le regard de l'argenté.

« - Pourquoi ? » Murmura-t-il, le regard désespéré.

Cloud soupira, sans savoir comment répondre à la question. Expliquer qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de supprimer un être vivant qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le monstre qui avait ravagé le monde 4 ans avant ?

« - Je ne suis pas un assassin…  
- Moi si. » cracha Sephiroth, un éclair douloureux passant dans le regard.

Cloud se releva, tournant le dos à son « ennemi. »

« - Alors… Apprends à vivre avec. Ca ne rimerait à rien que je te tues maintenant.  
- Va dire ça à ceux qui sont morts à cause de moi… A Tseng… »

Le blond resta un moment silencieux, pour finalement faire face à Sephiroth. Il lui tendit la main, le forçant à se relever, et prit un instant pour l'admirer. Il essayait de recoller l'image de l'ex-général, flottant dans du liquide amniotique de synthèse, ses cheveux bruns en halo… C'était pourtant l'homme qu'il avait devant lui qui collait plus au « vrai » Sephiroth qu'il connaissait.

« - Tout n'est pas encore perdu. »

Pourtant, l'homme devant lui avait les yeux hagards, cherchant s'il pouvait ou non s'accrocher à lui…

« - C'est déjà trop tard, Cloud… »

Avec lenteur, le blond guida la tête de Sephiroth contre sa clavicule, enfonçant ses doigts dans la masse de cheveux pour trouver la nuque, sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il tenait contre lui un tueur psychopathe qui avait annihilé la Shinra, tué Rufus, une petite centaine d'employés, amputé Rude…

« - Seph… » Appela doucement le livreur, sans réel succès.

Presque tendrement, il se mit à masser la nuque offerte à ses doigts, bouleversé de sentir l'homme légendaire trembler sous ses doigts.

« - On… on va rentrer, d'accord ? »

Sephiroth acquiesça contre son épaule, inspirant profondément avant de se dégager. Sans lâcher la main pourtant plus grande que la sienne, Cloud récupéra leurs armes, encore à moitié étonné que l'un des deux ne soit pas plus blessé qu'un simple bleu. Silencieusement, l'argenté le suivait à travers le dédale qui menait à la sortie, jusqu'à enfin rejoindre le chocobo du blond…

« - Il pourra sans problème nous supporter. Tu me guides ? »

Une fois l'ex général en croupe, Cloud manoeuvra l'oiseau, manqua un battement lorsque les mains de Sephiroth se refermèrent autour de sa taille. Il se sentait coupable par rapport à Tifa, qu'il avait abandonné – lâchement à son goût – pour mettre à plat sa situation avec le revenant. Il ne supporterait jamais d'avoir à le tuer encore une fois…

oO°Oo

Tifa attrapa sa tête entre les mains, se forçant au calme. Déjà une journée qu'ils étaient dans le manoir Shinra, et quelques minutes à peines qu'elle avait uriné sur ce stupide bâtonnet.

Elle aurait pu passer plusieurs heures à chercher comment, mais les faits étaient là, par ce petit « + » affiché sur l'appareil.

L'enfant de l'homme qu'elle aimait grandissait en elle, malgré toutes les précautions prises. Dans une autre situation, elle se serait réjouie, elle aurait couru l'annoncer à Cloud… Mais à présent elle était seule.

Dans la multitude de choix qui s'offraient à elle, aucun ne lui semblait pertinent. Sa tête, vidée, grésillait lentement. Elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. De ça, de la lettre de Cloud… Mais chaque chose en son temps, la fidélité qu'elle éprouvait envers Cloud l'empêchait de le compromettre auprès du reste du groupe...

Barret était en train de lire des relevés topographiques de la région de Corel dans la salle de séjour, mais au moins il était seul : Cid était parti chercher les retardataires, Nanaki s'occupait des cours des enfants – qui avaient déjà raté l'école suffisamment longtemps – et Caith aussi bien que Vincent était dans le labo, préparant l'arrivée de Rude…

Elle s'installa face à lui, gardant les mains enroulées autour du mug brûlant qu'elle venait de se servir. S'il l'avait entendue arriver, il ne releva pas la tête.

« - Barret ? »

Il sursauta, lui sourit, et attrapa sa propre tasse pour se reprendre.

« - Excuse moi, je t'avais pas entendu arriver.  
- Je suis enceinte. »

Il s'étouffa à moitié, recracha la gorgée de thé, toussa.

« - Comment ça ?  
- Je… Je sais pas. On a pourtant fait attention… C'est peut-être une fausse alerte, mais… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

Le colosse poussa un lourd soupir, se pinça l'arrête nasale de sa main mécanique [1].

Sans le vouloir, Tifa porta son pouce à sa bouche, entamant d'un coup de dent la peau autour de l'ongle.

« - Tu peux encore avorter. »

La brune baissa les yeux, hochant la tête. L'idée la retournait, et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle devait pourtant être forte.

Elle sursauta lorsque la main immense de Barret attrapa la sienne, retirant le pouce ensanglanté de sa bouche.

« - A moins que tu veuilles le garder ? Tifa, personne ne pourra décider pour toi… »

Elle inspira profondément, pour expirer lentement. C'est à ces moments-là qu'Aerith lui manquait le plus cruellement elle aurait voulu parler à la cétra…

« - Je ne peux pas prendre la décision à la légère… Cloud serait encore là, on pourrait en discuter tous les deux… »

Barret secoua la tête, un éclair de colère passant dans ses yeux bruns.

« - Alors réfléchis, et parles-en avec Denzel. Si je devais avoir un enfant, je voudrais l'avis de Marlène. »

Tifa lui offrit un faible sourire, et serra un instant la main du brun.

« - Merci, c'est ce que je vais faire… »

Le colosse hocha la tête.

« - Et je te promets que si tu décide de garder cet enfant… Tu n'auras pas à l'élever seule. Avec tout ce que tu fais pour Marlène, c'est la moindre des choses. Je serais là pour toi, et même, on sera tous là pour toi.»

oO°Oo

Yuffie releva la tête, blême, et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Elle détestait les voyages en aéronef. Alors qu'ils s'élevaient lentement au-dessus de Midgard, elle retint un haut le cœur, pour les pauvres hères en dessous du vaisseau. Dépitée, elle s'allongea sur le pont, sentant son pendentif rouler le long de son cou. Elle se sentait vidée, sans larmes à verser, perdue. En fixant le ciel sans nuages, son mal de cœur se tassait un peu, la laissant à peine nauséeuse. Une ombre lui cacha le soleil, et Reeve vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, la laissant se déplacer pour poser sa tête sur la cuisse à portée. L'inventeur lui fit un sourire triste, avant de retirer sa veste pour la poser sur les épaules glacées de la jeune femme.

« - N'attrape pas froid. »

La ninja replia légèrement les jambes, hochant la tête en murmurant un merci.

Plus bas, enfermé dans une cabine, Tseng tremblait. Son corps tout entier le faisait souffrir le martyr, et il se força au calme. La toxicologue l'avait prévenu. Des crises de manque, qu'il ne saurait pas réguler. Des hallucinations, le mélange de la « vie réelle » et de ce qu'il avait croisé dans la rivière de la vie, parfois sans même le savoir. Il n'y avait pas cru – simplement parce qu'il n'était pas accro ! – et regrettait amèrement de n'avoir pas sur lui les médicaments que lui avait conseillé le médecin. Un gémissement faible franchit ses lèvres, alors que la pièce changeait lentement de couleur. Les ombres grandissaient, prenaient des visages connus et torturés. Tseng resserra ses poings, jusqu'à sentir une onde de douleur remonter de sa main pour exploser délicieusement dans son cerveau. Un instant de lucidité dans son hallucination. Les ombres se tenaient en retrait, et dès que la douleur fut passée, elles se rapprochèrent de lui, menaçantes. Sans réellement réaliser son geste, il tendit la main vers la gaze blanche qui cachait toujours son œil, glissant ses doigts sous le pansement.

Il n'était pas dépendant, il allait surmonter ça. Il enfonça un ongle dans la cicatrice encore fraîche, juste sous l'œil, et sa tête lui donna l'impression d'exploser, tandis que l'ombre au dessus de lui grandissait, immense visage sanglant qui ouvrait une bouche sans fond pour l'avaler… Celle-ci lui attrapa le poignet, l'écartant de son œil. Il cria, se débattant de la poigne de fer de l'Ombre, mais elle le rapprocha d'elle, jusqu'à l'enserrer dans un tentacule étouffant… Il était à présent bloqué dans la masse informe de l'Ombre.

Tseng laissa échapper un sanglot, et quelque chose s'introduisit de force dans sa bouche. Il se débattit, mais sa tête fut ramenée en arrière, son nez bouché et ses lèvres coincées par la chose. Il n'avait pas le choix, il avala le liquide amer, s'étouffant à moitié avec et, satisfaite, la bête lui permit à nouveau de respirer. Elle ne le lâcha cependant pas, répétant une litanie qu'il entendait enfin, sans pour autant comprendre les mots qui la composaient… Etait-ce au moins une langue qu'il connaissait ?

L'utaien ferma les yeux, terrorisé, incapable de se défendre contre cette créature qui semblait venir de toutes parts…

« - Tseng, reste avec moi… S'il te plait, concentre-toi… Tseng… reste conscient… »

Peu à peu, les ombres s'enfuirent, et lorsqu'il rouvrit l'œil valide, l'utaien put voir qu'un bras recouvert d'un blouson de jean le ceinturait. Il releva la tête vers Cid, hébété. Celui-ci eut un sourire hésitant, un peu forcé, mais clairement soulagé.

« - Ci.. Cid ? »

Celui-ci soupira, et posa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres du brun.

« - C'est moi Tseng.  
- Que… ? »

Le pilote enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de l'utaien, expirant lentement.

« - Quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus avec nous, j'ai eu peur… La toxicologue m'avait dit que tu risquais de faire de nombreuses crises comme ça. J'ai ce qu'il faut sur moi. »

Tseng se sentit rougir, et vint quémander les lèvres du blond. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il inspira lentement.

« - Excuse-moi. J'aurais dû… prendre plus en compte ses indications. » Soupira Tseng. « Je pensais que j'étais… plus résistant que ça. »

Cid le ramena contre lui, protecteur. Il avait envie de rester comme ça jusqu'à ce que l'aéronef arrive – après tout, Reno était aux commandes, ils ne risquaient donc rien- mais il ne voulait pas alerter plus les autres.

Dans ses bras, l'utaien se tortilla, jusqu'à s'installer à califourchon sur les genoux du blond, se collant à lui pour l'embrasser plus intensément. Le pilote laissa glisser une main badine le long du dos de Tseng pour se fixer au creux de ses reins. L'utaien se colla plus intimement contre lui, avant de laisser ses lèvres dériver jusqu'à son cou, suçotant la peau au passage, frôlant sans le savoir la jugulaire, là où Vincent aimait planter ses crocs… Et lui trouvait ça terriblement excitant. Il était abject.

Doucement, pour ne pas le vexer, Cid écarta légèrement Tseng de lui.

« - Je vais pas me retenir longtemps si tu continues comme ça. » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

L'œil unique de Tseng le fixa, fiévreux.

« - Et alors ?  
- Je… »

Leurs érections de frôlèrent, délicieusement, et Cid retint à peine un grondement de désir.

« - J'ai envie de prendre mon temps avec toi. Pas de te faire l'amour à la va-vite, parce que tu as eu peur, ou que t'as la braguette ouverte… [2] Je ne veux pas te faire mal, je ne veux pas qu'on puisse nous interrompre… »

_Je ne veux pas te faire ça en pensant encore à Vincent…_

Tseng détourna la tête, honteux, et s'écarta, créant un manque presque douloureux pour le pilote.

« - Je… Je comprends. Excuse-moi… »

Le brun se redressa, détournant le regard, mais Cid ne voulait surtout pas le laisser s'en aller ainsi…

« - Tseng… »

_J'ai envie de toi…_

« - Je tiens à toi… »

Le brun rougit légèrement, avant de l'embrasser doucement.

« - Moi aussi. »

oO°Oo

L'étendue glacée sur laquelle jouaient Eloa, Sephiroth et Cloud était superbe, immaculée. C'était parti d'un simple entraînement, mais finalement les trois étaient lancés dans une bataille de boules-de-neige. La jeune femme soupira elle aurait dû être heureuse de voir Sephiroth s'épanouir ainsi, Cloud de retour, Eloa enfin heureuse malgré son mutisme. Et elle se sentait juste extérieure, abandonnée. Mise à l'écart. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de leur univers, mais croyait à tort pouvoir les accueillir dans le sien, qu'ils se fondraient dans la normalité. Le lien ténu qui la liait à Sephiroth et Eloa s'étiolait de jour en jour, la rendant totalement… Inutile. Et lucide. Elle avait essayé, désespérément, de recréer un semblant de famille, de rendre ses parents fiers d'elle depuis la rivière de la vie. L'impression d'altruisme qu'elle avait eu au début, en s'occupant d'Eloa, n'était-il pas un égoïsme, un besoin de se sentir utile, « bien » ?

Sous ses yeux, Sephiroth fit basculer Cloud dans la neige en riant, et elle se sentit rougir.

« - Eloa ! Viens ma puce, on va faire des cookies. »

La jeune fille lui sourit, trottant vers elle. La neige plombait ses cheveux fins, et ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation. La manière dont elle se jeta dans les bras de Nakanaori lui mit du baume au cœur, et la brune serra sa « petite sœur » contre elle. Bras dessus bras dessous, elles rentrèrent dans la maison, laissant rouler dans la neige les deux hommes qui semblaient avoir oublié le reste du monde.

Cloud bloqua enfin Sephiroth sous lui, essoufflé. L'ex général semblait avoir arrêté de lutter, et le fixait de ses yeux irréels, les lèvres entrouvertes formant de la buée à chaque respiration. L'instant suivant, sans qu'il sache si la main de l'argenté glissée dans ses cheveux l'y avait poussé ou s'il s'était penché de lui-même, ils s'embrassaient, furieusement, les yeux grands ouverts.

oO°Oo

Les jambes pendantes dans le vide, Denzel tenait les barreaux du balcon avec un air pensif. A côté de lui, Tifa avait le regard perdu dans le ciel, et s'ils semblaient tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées, leurs bras se touchaient légèrement. Juste un contact qui rassurait la barmaid.

« - Et Cloud ? Il ne reviendra pas, hein ?  
- Non. Réussit-elle à formuler, malgré la boule immédiate qui se formait dans sa gorge. »

Denzel hocha la tête, et se releva pour faire face à Tifa. Souvent, elle trouvait que son fils était trop mature pour son âge, mais il se blottit contre elle, cherchant simplement à être rassuré. Machinalement, elle passa les mains dans ses cheveux roux, alors que la petite main de l'enfant se posait sur son ventre.

« - Je sens rien. »

Tifa eut un sourire tendre.

« - C'est normal chaton, pour l'instant il n'a pas encore de bras ou de jambes… Pas même de tête … Il faut attendre un peu plus pour que ça commence à bouger…  
- Mais pour ça, il faut que tu le gardes. Je… Je suis sûr que ça pourrait être cool d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Puis Marlène et moi, on pourrait s'en occuper, comme ça tu n'aurais pas à faire tout toute seule… »

Ils restèrent un instant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Tifa soupire et pose un baiser retentissant sur la joue de son fils.

« - Allez, on va prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin, d'accord ? »

oO°Oo

Une douleur violente l'éveilla avec un cri muet, et elle se redressa dans son lit trempé de sueur. Elle grelottait, avait la nausée, et Eloa se leva difficilement pour tituber vers la salle de bain, gardant un instant les yeux fermés lorsque la lumière inonda la pièce, douloureusement. Petit à petit, ses yeux trop sensibles s'habituèrent à la luminosité, et son cœur manqua un battement : la pâleur habituelle de sa peau semblait remplacée par un bleu-glacier clair. Ses yeux la brûlaient, comme s'ils étaient frottés contre un tissu rêche, et la jeune fille retira son T-shirt, incapable de supporter plus longtemps le contact du vêtement. L'incompréhension la figea, et elle baissa la tête sur sa poitrine. A la place de l'aréole habituelle se tenait un œil. [3]

Son cœur vacilla, et elle porta la main à sa gorge douloureusement crispée en un cri muet. Elle devait prévenir quelqu'un, elle devait… Sans réfléchir, elle couru vers la porte la plus proche, et mais se figea. Des grognements, des bruits filtraient, étouffés par la lourde porte en bois. Sephiroth n'était pas seul. Eloa hésita, recula légèrement, et sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds.

Elle s'écroula.

oO°Oo

Cloud se frotta les yeux, encore tout engourdi par le sommeil. Un bras était posé en travers de son torse, et son amant dormait sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers lui. Il n'arrivait pas réellement à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée. Ses reins le lançaient, mais il n'arrivait pas à regretter quoi que ce soit. Il aurait dû, au minimum, se sentir coupable envers Tifa, mais c'était impossible pour lui. Tout ce après quoi il avait couru, depuis qu'ils avaient évité la fin du monde, dormait à côté de lui d'un sommeil de plomb. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Encore une fois, ils avaient discuté, à cœur ouvert, jusqu'à ce qu'Eloa vienne quémander des bisous avant d'aller dormir, et encore longtemps après que Nakanaori soit venue leur dire bonne nuit. Puis il avait remarqué que Sephiroth _tremblait_. C'était plus un frisson, mais Cloud aurait été incapable de dire si c'était le froid ou le souvenir que l'argenté était en train d'évoquer. Ils ne s'étaient pas touchés depuis ce baiser dans la neige, qui avait laissé le blond confus sur ses sentiments, mais instinctivement Cloud s'était rapproché, avait enlacé l'ex SOLDAT pour le réchauffer.

Sephiroth lui avait jeté un regard perdu, un regard qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais voir dans ses yeux mako… Ils s'étaient embrassés, ou plutôt il avait profité de la faiblesse de son ancien ennemi pour l'embrasser, l'allonger sur le lit où ils s'étaient installés pour discuter, sans lâcher un instant les lèvres délicatement ourlées du revenant.

Sephiroth était resté un instant sans bouger, se laissant effeuiller sans même tenter de l'empêcher. Quand enfin Cloud s'était écarté de lui, le contemplant en rougissant, l'argenté s'était redressé, comblant le vide entre leurs deux corps, avant de prendre plus précisément le dessus…

Cloud se sentit rougir, revenant au présent. Contre lui, Sephiroth remua légèrement, pour venir se coller à lui, diffusant une chaleur impressionnante.

« - Bien dormi ? » demanda le blond, essayant de cacher sa gêne.

Un grognement lui répondit, alors que l'argenté plongeait sa tête contre l'épaule de Cloud pour se cacher de la lumière naissante du soleil. Ils seraient restés comme ça un bon moment, si finalement le ventre de l'ex général ne s'était pas manifesté… Le blond eut un léger rire, embrassant la tempe de son amant avant de se dégager de son étreinte malgré une faible plainte de protestation.

« - Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger. »

Il était encore tôt – à peine 7h – et Cloud espérait bien pouvoir faire le petit déjeuner de tout le monde avant leur réveil. Avec une grimace de douleur, il enfila son pantalon sans prendre la peine de passer des sous-vêtements et son pull, jetant un regard attendri à Sephiroth, dont seule une mèche de sa frange dépassait encore de la couette, et sortit.

Sephiroth se ré-enfonça sous la couette, avec un soupir de bien-être. Il se sentait terriblement détendu, et l'odeur de Cloud emplissait encore l'oreiller dans lequel il avait le nez plongé, le laissant voguer sur les souvenirs de la nuit dernière. Il écouta distraitement Cloud se rhabiller, sortir, et frissonna lorsque le claquement de la porte fit un courant d'air…

Et soudain, quelque chose n'allait plus. Il le sentit avant même d'entendre son amant crier…

« - Eloa.. ? ELOA ! »

oO°Oo

Tseng soupira, attrapant la bouteille de lait frais. En portant le goulot à sa bouche, il eut une pensée pour Reno, à qui il aurait passé l'engueulade du siècle s'il l'avait trouvé à faire ça…

« - Un cauchemar ? »

Retenant un sursaut, l'utaien se retourna vers Vincent. Le brun était totalement habillé, comme s'il rentrait à peine, et dans la pénombre ses yeux luisaient presque d'un rouge tirant vers l'or en fusion. Ils se jaugèrent un instant, jusqu'à ce que Tseng se rende compte que son vis à vis semblait essoufflé.

« - Tu veux quelque chose Vincent ? »

Le brun le fixa intensément, le mettant mal à l'aise, mais Tseng préféra faire semblant de rien, posant la bouteille de lait pour refermer le frigo, les plongeant dans une pénombre qui accentuait leur différence de taille. Vincent se rapprocha, jusqu'à forcer l'utaien à reculer, cognant contre le frigidaire.

« - Oui. » Souffla l'aîné, et son haleine sentait le whisky. « Laisse tomber Cid. »

Tseng laissa échapper un léger rire, et eut un sourire mauvais.

« - Tu n'as aucune chance sur ce plan là, Vincent. Cid t'utilisait juste pour se vider les… »

L'homme à la cape rouge venait de lancer un sort de silence, et l'utaien lui jeta un regard mauvais. Il carra les épaules, bousculant l'autre brun… Et se retrouva plaqué contre le mur.

« - Je ne suis pas certain que tu comprennes réellement ce qu'il y avait entre Cid et moi, Tseng… »

Le plus jeune plissa les yeux, tirant sur les points de sa paupière droite. Il détestait quand Vincent utilisait ses pouvoirs surhumains. Il savait qu'il n'était pas de taille…

« - J'ai besoin de lui… »

L'utaien se débattit, mais Vincent lui attrapa les cheveux, penchant sa tête… et plongea les canines dans les veines palpitantes de Tseng, lui arrachant un cri muet…

Enfin, du sang. Plus de cinq jours d'abstinence, où il avait dû s'abrutir pour ne pas aller saigner à blanc la première prostituée qu'il trouvait… Tout ça à cause de Tseng.

Le brun se débattait dans ses bras, mais par rapport à la force qu'il possédait, c'était insignifiant. Peu à peu, l'énergie quittait sa victime, alors qu'il se sentait revivre… Il devait arrêter, avant de tuer Tseng. Cid allait lui faire la peau si l'utaien mourrait. Mais de toute façon, Cid allait _déjà_ lui faire la peau…

Dans ses bras, l'homme devenait de plus en plus froid, et la tête qui roula sur son épaule interrompit Vincent. Tseng venait de perdre connaissance, et lui avait enfin les idées claires, son appétit satisfait. Rapidement, il lapa la blessure, vérifiant qu'elle se résorbait correctement, et hissa Tseng sur son épaule. Silencieusement, il le déposa sur son lit, rabattant les couvertures sur le petit brun avant de sourire.

A suivre…

* * *

[1] Depuis Advent Children, Barret a remplacé sa main mitraillette par une main transformable métallique.  
[2] Oui, la base du scénario de « La Trève » était une histoire de braguette ouverte. J'ai honte.  
[3] Mais oui, y'a une super image comme ça d'une calamité venue des cieux avec un œil au bout du sein !

**NDLA** : Bon, vous détestez encore plus Vincent, hein ? Je sais pourtant pas ce que j'ai contre lui pour lui faire faire tout ça... Il faudra que j'étudie la question :p  
J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu, et que vous prendrez le temps de me laisser une petite review ! Même un petit mot, ça m'irait *_*  
Bref, rendez-vous mercredi prochain !


	18. Interlude 7

**Auteur **: Alia Zanetsu  
**Bétalectrice** : x-DDM-th-x  
**Rating** : M pour violence, scènes osées, etc.  
**Disclaimer**: A part mes 2/3 OC, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à SquareEnix, loués soient-ils pour avoir créé FFVII.

Merci à tous mes reviewers, réguliers ou intermittents ! Cet interlude est un peu trop long à mon goût. Mais bon, le prochain sera pire, donc je me fais une raison... Et je risque de le transformer en fic, aussi ^^

* * *

Interlude

* * *

_La pluie n'avait cessé de tomber depuis qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés dans cet abri de fortune, et Sephiroth soupira. Ce n'était pas rare que Turks et SOLDATs aient à faire des missions ensemble, et c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il se retrouvait en binôme avec Tseng. Il appréciait l'efficacité du jeune homme, mais c'était devenu une torture de se retrouver seul avec lui. _

_L'utaien s'assit simplement sur le banc en pierre, et leva la tête vers le dôme ancien. C'était une chance d'avoir trouvé ce temple en plein milieu de la jungle utaienne, et l'état de ruine avancé laissait entendre qu'ils seraient tranquilles, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'averse passe. _

_« - On aurait dû prendre des chocobos » laissa tomber Tseng, serrant ses mains sur ses épaules, regrettant la chaleur des grands oiseaux. _

_La pluie les avait surpris il y avait une demi heure de cela, ces pluies brusques et intenses caractéristiques d'Utai. En fin d'automne, c'était une calamité. Et si le corps boosté à la mako de Sephiroth ne ressentait pas le froid, ça n'avait clairement pas l'air d'être le cas du brun. Le colonel eut un sourire intérieur, et s'assit à côté du brun. Il avait enfin une excuse pour le toucher, le réchauffer, sentir son parfum… Autant ne pas la laisser filer. _

_« - Viens par là, tu vas attraper la mort comme ça. »_

_Tseng lui jeta un regard étonné, mais avant qu'il ait pu décliner l'argenté avait passé ses bras autour de lui, le ramenant contre son torse chaud. Contre lui, la veste détrempée de l'utaien était froide et désagréable, mais pas assez épaisse pour cacher les tremblements de froid du brun. Enjambant le banc pour pouvoir se coller un peu plus à l'utaien, tout en priant pour ne pas avoir de réaction physique déplacée, Sephiroth passa ses mains sous la veste en kevlar, la retirant sans trouver de réelle résistance. Dans ses bras, Tseng était devenu écarlate, du moins pouvait-il l'imaginer en voyant les pointes de ses oreilles rouges, et c'était simplement adorable. _

_« - M… merci Seph'. » Balbutia l'utaien._

_Contre la main qu'il avait posée sur le dos du brun, le colonel pouvait sentir un cœur battre la chamade, mais il savait que le sien suivait à peu près le même rythme endiablé. Le bruit chantant de la pluie sur le dôme du temple avait un aspect reposant, et peu à peu Sephiroth sentit le petit brun se détendre dans ses bras, à mesure qu'il se réchauffait. Les mains, qu'il gardait crispées sur le trench-coat de Sephiroth, relâchèrent le tissu pour glisser jusqu'à tomber sur une cuisse qui frémit au contact. L'argenté prit une inspiration lente, faisant son possible pour ne pas réveiller Tseng, et changea légèrement de position, pour laisser plus de confort au dormeur. Sans plus personne pour voir ou juger ses désirs coupables, Sephiroth laissa sa main tracer de petits cercles sur le dos du brun, se laissant aller à imaginer qu'il n'était pas obligé d'utiliser des excuses pour toucher Tseng, respirer son parfum… _

_Le temps s'égraina lentement, sans que Sephiroth sache réellement quelle heure il était. Sa main, initialement sage, s'était égarée pour découvrir avec plaisir le corps de l'homme dont il était fou. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, que Tseng ne lui aurait jamais permis, mais n'avait su se retenir. Il s'était émerveillé de la musculature fine mais puissante se ses épaules, caressé ses mains jusqu'à frôler les ongles parfaitement coupés, testé la douceur d'une clavicule qui était découverte par la chemise entr'ouverte du brun… Pour finalement se focaliser sur le visage de l'endormi. Ses joues, encore lisses de tout duvet, son front calme, l'arrête droite de son nez… Rien de tout ça n'avait réveillé Tseng. Se promettant qu'après il laisserait l'utaien tranquille, Sephiroth se pencha, frôlant des siennes les lèvres souple de Tseng. _

_Le contact était grisant, électrisant, et… _Juste une fois encore_ se promit Sephiroth, réitérant l'expérience._

_Lorsqu'il s'écarta, le rouge aux joues, deux prunelles d'ambre le fixaient, oscillant entre surprise et colère. Tseng se dégagea de ses bras, le repoussa, et passa une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs._

_« - Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! »_

_La voix était partie dans les aigus, et Sephiroth se releva, tournant le dos au brun pour cacher ses joues écarlates. Ça n'aurait pas pu être pire… _

_« - Excuse-moi Tseng. Je… Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça. C'était… un accident. »_

_Il fallait bien l'affronter, et le colonel se retourna, pour contempler l'homme dont il rêvait, un peu étonné. Tseng était particulièrement pâle, comme au bord des larmes… _

_« -Un accident ? Ca t'amuse de jouer comme ça avec moi ?  
- Pardon Tseng…  
- Non ! Tu me prends dans les bras, tu m'embrasse… Et tu me dis que c'est un accident ? Tu ne peux pas imaginer… »_

_Tseng baissa la tête, et soupira._

_« - Laisse tomber. Je m'emporte sans raison. »_

_Sa voix tremblait, mais il serra les poings, et Sephiroth sentit son cœur s'écraser. Il soupira à son tour, se mettant à genoux face au Turk. Il attrapa le menton du brun pour le fixer intensément. Le regard ambré ne cilla pas, malgré les larmes difficilement contenues, et Tseng n'eut pas un mouvement de recul lorsque l'argenté l'embrassa à nouveau, doucement. _

_« - Tu devrais me repousser, non ? » murmura Sephiroth, se sentant rougir._

_La coloration de l'utaien passa lentement au rouge, alors qu'il passait timidement ses bras autour des épaules du SOLDAT._

_« - Impossible. J'ai… j'ai rêvé de ça trop longtemps, Seph… »_

_Le cœur du colonel manqua un battement, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement._

_« - Moi aussi… » _

* * *

**NDLA** : ATTAQUE DU CARAMEEEEEEEEL ! Bon. Je voulais du mignon entre ces deux là. Un truc trop "kawaii" qui commence tout doucement, très tendrement, et... NON SEPH, NE LE DÉFLORE PAS SUR CE BANC EN PIERRE, IL VA AVOIR MAL AU DOS APRÈS ! Hrum. Pardon. C'est dingue comme ces personnages finissent par faire de toute façon ce qu'ils veulent, alors que j'avais prévu autre chose au départ...  
Enfin, n'hésitez tout de même pas à laisser une review ^^


	19. Au bord du gouffre

**Auteur **: Alia Zanetsu  
**Bétalectrice** : x-DDM-th-x  
**Rating** : M pour violence, scènes osées, etc.  
**Disclaimer**: A part mes 2/3 OC, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à SquareEnix, loués soient-ils pour avoir créé FFVII.

Dans ce chapitre, j'introduis un nouveau signe d'inter-partie : o°o, pour placer l'action « pas longtemps après la précédente », sans changer d'endroit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

_Chapitre 11 : Au bord du gouffre_

* * *

Nakanaori se releva, osant enfin affronter les regards inquiets de Sephiroth et Cloud. Sous sa main, la peau bleue d'Eloa tendait à reprendre une couleur normale, mais gardait une température fraîche.

« - Je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a eu. Son état semble stable, et il faudra la surveiller, mais elle devrait rapidement reprendre conscience. Enfin… Rien n'indique qu'elle est dans le coma.»

Cloud hocha la tête, et se rapprocha légèrement de son amant, sans pour autant le toucher…

« - Tu as une idée de ce qu'on peut faire ? »

La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête, l'air navré, et lissa avec douceur les cheveux argentés de sa sœur.

« - C'est la première fois que ça lui arrive… Je vais voir, chercher dans les dossiers d'Hojo s'il a déjà eu affaire à un cas semblable, mais… »

Elle eut un soupir, et attrapa son ordinateur portable.

« - Vous pouvez m'apporter un café ? Et aller en ville, j'ai besoin de quelques trucs… »

Nakanaori tendit une feuille où elle avait griffonné une liste, et commença à parcourir les différents dossiers de son père…

oO°Oo

Tseng s'extirpa difficilement de son lit, nauséeux, la tête lourde. Il avait du mal à rassembler ses idées, mais le petit déjeuner l'appelait. Ils devaient faire le point sur la situation, maintenant que tout le monde était là, et qu'ils décident d'aller faire un tour à Mideel. Il se traîna avec réticence dans la cuisine, rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas le dernier à table. Les enfants étaient installés avec Cait devant la télé, et l'utaien remercia d'un hochement de tête Tifa qui lui servit un café. Il sentit le regard de la barmaid sur lui, et regretta immédiatement de s'être mis en chemise : ses vestes usuelles cachaient mieux sa maigreur…

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire de remarque, Cid et Reeve arrivèrent dans la pièce, une montagne de paperasse surchargeant les bras de l'inventeur. Rapidement, les autres affluèrent, et ils commencèrent à faire le point, préparer l'inspection du laboratoire de Mideel. D'après les relevés d'électricité auxquels avait eu accès Reeve, il était abandonné depuis plus d'une semaine. Quelques heures à peine après le massacre de la Shinra… Tseng avait fait le débriefing de sa mission, sans omettre aucun détail, l'œil fixé droit devant lui. A côté de lui, il sentait Cid se crisper, et finalement le blond laissa tomber une main sous la table pour caresser sa cuisse dans un geste rassurant. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son « rapport » de mission, Tseng se permit d'attraper discrètement la main baladeuse, rougissant légèrement. Reeve eut bien un léger sourire, mais personne ne sembla faire attention à eux.

« - J'ai peu d'espoir que ce soit utile, mais il faudrait qu'une équipe aille sur les lieux… » Commença Reeve, avant de jeter un regard circulaire à la table. Il aurait aimé, égoïstement, pouvoir envoyer les Turks, car il avait confiance en leurs capacités pour enquêter, mais Tseng et Rude n'étaient pas en état de bouger… « Au mieux, pour récupérer tout le matériel laissé sur place. Des volontaires ?»

L'inventeur vit plusieurs mains se lever, et sourit. Au moins une chose qu'ils n'avaient pas perdue, tout le monde était volontaire, même Rude.

oO°Oo

Vincent poussa un léger soupir. Deux fois déjà qu'il vidait allégrement Tseng. L'utaien accusait le coup de manière particulièrement visible, et il _savait_ qu'il aurait dû arrêter. Du moins, ne jamais commencer. Ca ne menait nulle part… Il ne récupérerait pas Cid en agissant ainsi, ni même en étant gentil, ou séducteur, ou quoi que ce soit… Le blond l'avait prévenu avant qu'ils ne commencent à avoir cette relation tordue et déformée par les besoins de chacun, mais ça n'avait pas empêché Vincent de commencer à trop s'attacher au pilote. Il aurait dû abandonner, être beau joueur. Il _aurait_ dû…

« -Monsieur ! » s'impatienta quelqu'un. « Je vous prierais d'arrêter de fixer ma poitrine. »

Il plongea son regard carmin dans les yeux de la jeune femme, légèrement hébété, et cligna des yeux, essayant de se focaliser à nouveau sur la ligne directrice de ses pensées. Devant lui, dans le flou de sa vision, il essayait de rapprocher ce que venait de lui dire la femme et les deux globes pâles qu'il avait devant les yeux, fermement retenus par un corsage noir. Il _aurait_ dû…

« - Monsieur ! »

Ses yeux remontèrent légèrement sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune femme, fixant le grenat, rouge comme une goutte de sang, qui décorait la lèvre inférieure. Il avait faim. Il avait tout le temps faim en ce moment…

Puis soudain, il y eut un claquement sec, et il porta la main à sa joue douloureuse, hébété. Il dut abandonner sa suite d'idée, pour fixer avec incompréhension les yeux noisette de la jeune femme, pétillants de colère. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux rouge derrière son oreille, avant d'exploser.

« - Vous devriez avoir honte ! C'est à cause de porcs comme vous qu'on nous met encore la main au cul dans la rue ! Vous n'êtes qu'un dégénéré, un malade mental ! Vous n'avez aucune décence ! » Déversa-t-elle, commençant à attirer les clients de la superette.

Vincent recula légèrement, ouvrant la bouche pour essayer de l'interrompre…

« - Et n'essayez pas de vous justifier ! »

Il fut tiré en arrière, et Reno vint se placer entre lui et la furie, avec un sourire charmeur.

« - Excusez mon cousin Mlle, il est un peu… » Il baissa le ton, et se pencha vers la jeune femme. « Un peu simplet. Rien de dangereux, mais il est souvent dans son « monde », il ne faut pas lui en vouloir… Je l'avais perdu de vue, et il en a profité pour se balader un peu… Je suis réellement désolé, c'est ma faute.»

Il offrit un sourire éclatant à la jeune femme, qui grommela quelque chose entre ses dents, rougissant légèrement.

« - Tenez, nous nous sommes installés en ville il y a peu, et si jamais vous avez un souci avec lui à l'avenir, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, voici mon numéro. »

Reno glissa sa carte entre les doigts fins de la jeune femme, frôlant à peine ceux-ci avant de se retourner pour attraper Vincent par le coude et l'emmener vers le caddie plein à craquer.

« - Allez, on se barre, t'as déjà attiré assez l'attention comme ça. »

Vincent se renfrogna. Il avait envie d'envoyer paître le Turk…

« - Merci. » murmura-t-il avec réticence, s'attirant un gloussement amusé de la part de Reno.

oO°Oo

Sephiroth vint poser une couverture sur ses épaules, et la brune releva la tête de son ordinateur. Cela faisait deux jours qu'Eloa était dans le coma, et depuis cet instant Nakanaori n'avait pas dormi. De lourds cernes marquaient ses yeux, et son teint avait pris un aspect cendreux désagréable. La chambre de la plus jeune s'était transformée en une mini-chambre d'hôpital, et les dossiers s'étalaient à peu près sur toutes les surfaces planes.

« - Nak', tu devrais aller dormir un peu… Je peux la surveiller pour toi si tu veux. »

La brune releva un regard désespéré vers l'ancien général.

« - Je ne trouve pas ce qui va pas, Seph… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin, et Sephiroth enlaça doucement la jeune femme, la laissant pleurer contre son épaule sans rien dire, caressant doucement les cheveux ébouriffés de la brune. Il la souleva facilement lorsqu'elle fut un peu calmée, la gardant contre lui. C'était rassurant. S'il pouvait la tenir sans la blesser, alors tout n'était pas perdu pour lui. Pas tant qu'il avait une « famille »…

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, avant de la poser sur le lit.

« - Tu as besoin de dormir, d'accord ? Cloud et moi, on va veiller sur Eloa. On n'a pas besoin que mes deux petites sœurs soient malades, hein ? »

Nakanaori hocha docilement la tête, avant de renifler. Devant ses mains qui tremblaient, Sephiroth l'aida à se déshabiller avant de la glisser sous la couette. Il lui caressa un instant la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à papillonner des yeux à cause de la fatigue. Il posa alors un baiser sur le front brûlant de sa sœur, avec un sourire tendre.

« - Je reste jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes… Je t'aime soeurette.  
- Moi aussi…» murmura-t-elle, serrant avec force la main de Sephiroth.

L'argenté sentit l'émotion lui serrer la gorge. Les mots étaient venus simplement, et il sentait jusqu'au fond de son âme qu'il les pensait. Avec douceur, il borda sa petite sœur, attendant qu'elle soit complètement endormie pour la laisser seule dans la chambre. Dans le couloir, il se permit un soupir. Il aurait aimé que Cloud soit là, mais le blond était parti faire des courses en ville un peu plus tôt.

Il n'avait pas peur que son ancien ennemi les trahisse tous les trois. Il faisait suffisamment confiance à Cloud pour ça. Mais il aurait eu besoin d'être rassuré, de savoir que le peu de stabilité qu'il avait n'allait pas voler en éclats d'un instant à l'autre…

Plus las qu'il ne l'avait jamais été lors de la guerre d'Utai, il s'installa à portée d'Eloa, attrapant un des dossiers qui traînaient par terre. Dans la rigueur méthodique de Nakanaori, il reconnaissait la maniaquerie d'Hojo, mais au moins il s'y retrouvait facilement. Il attrapa la pile correspondant à Eloa, retint un soupir, et se lança dans la lecture.

oO°Oo

Tseng regardait le patch apposé contre son épaule. D'un côté de la peau, de la mako presque pure. De l'autre, des récepteurs qui ne demandaient qu'à être comblés, et donc qui migraient vers le patch jusqu'à le « remplir ». Enfin, c'est comme ça que Tseng avait compris la chose, lorsque l'ingénieur lui avait expliqué le processus. Pendant ce temps, Reeve procédait à une analyse sanguine, l'air soucieux.

« - Ton anémie n'a pas l'air de s'améliorer… Mais en tout cas, ta fatigue vient de là. »

Il jeta un regard en coin à l'utaien, avant de caresser son bouc d'un air pensif. Le faible taux de globules rouges était souvent dû à une perte de sang, ici régulière… Il n'osait pas demander, peu certain de savoir gérer une réponse positive, ni même de croire une réponse négative… [1]

« - Reeve ? Appela doucement Tseng.  
- Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais. On s'occupe de ton œil ? »

L'utaien se laissa docilement faire : du moment qu'il était entre les mains de Reeve, il avait confiance.

« - Je suis désolé que tu ne puisses pas participer à la mission. Avec ton traitement journalier… »

Tseng hocha la tête, légèrement crispé. Il n'appréciait pas que Cid, Reno et Vincent partent seuls, même si Cait était avec eux.

« - De toute façon, je ne peux pas me battre normalement avec mon œil. En cas de problème, je n'aurais servi à rien. » Trancha sèchement Tseng, avant de se mordre la lèvre. Ce n'était pas la faute de Reeve, ni même celle de Cid. Il fallait quelqu'un qui pilote bien la Sierra, et Reno n'avait pas encore intégré les subtilités de l'atterrissage ni du décollage. Il se sentait juste… impuissant. Et il détestait ça.

« - Comment se présente la plaie ? » Demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

Reeve eut un léger soupir.

« - Elle guérit lentement… Enfin, je sais que c'est la vitesse normale, mais j'ai l'habitude de la réaction plus rapide grâce à la mako. Là, c'est certain que tu garderas une cicatrice. »

Avec douceur, l'ingénieur frôla la paupière blessée, rendant la plaie légèrement plus douloureuse.

« - Allez, quelques exercices pour ta paupière et je te libère. »

oO°Oo

Cid retint difficilement un soupir. D'un côté, il fallait y aller avec la Sierra, et il ne laissait pas son bébé entre les mains de n'importe qui. De l'autre, il était juste avec Cait, Reno et Vincent, et il ne le « sentait » pas. Reno était intenable, Vincent silencieux comme toujours, et le chat robot était parti ranger la calle, pour du potentiel matériel à récupérer. En pleine nuit – ils avaient décidé de faire le trajet de nuit pour être plus discrets, dormir quelques heures en arrivant, visiter toute la journée puis repartir de nuit encore – Cid ne préférait pas laisser les commandes trop longtemps, aussi se retrouvait-il à fumer cigarette sur cigarette, plus stressé qu'il ne l'imaginait, frustré de l'unique et chaste baiser qu'il avait pu donner à Tseng avant de partir…

« - J'm'emmerde… » Laissa tomber encore une fois Reno, soufflant un rond de fumée avec sa cigarette.

Vincent releva la tête de son livre, fixant un instant le roux avachi en face de lui, dans l'espèce de salon que contenait le poste de pilotage.

« - Tu veux un livre ?  
- flemme… On baise ?»

Cid eut un sourire amusé, tendant une oreille pour voir comment le vampire allait s'en sortir. Il frissonna en entendant la voix grave de Vincent murmurer :

« - D'accord. »

Le livre du brun fut claqué, et il y eut un bruit de tissus qui tombait à terre, que Cid reconnut comme la cape rouge, pour l'avoir cent fois fait glisser ici même, dans l'intimité de la Sierra… Reno eut un sifflement appréciateur.

« - Bien conservé pour un sexagénaire… »

Le roux eut une exclamation étouffée lorsque Vincent s'assit à califourchon sur lui, l'embrassant fougueusement.

« - Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, gamin… »

La main artificielle du brun déchira dans un bruit sec la chemise de Reno, puis Vincent s'attaqua à son cou, voracement. Il avait envie de mordre la veine palpitante juste sous sa langue ne semblait demander que ça, mais Vincent se retint. Alors que son futur amant ondulait du bassin, les yeux fermés, il jeta un regard à Cid. Le pilote semblait totalement coupé de ce qui arrivait sur sa banquette, à quelques mètres à peine de lui. Le vampire plissa les yeux, oubliant la boule douloureuse qui se formait dans sa gorge pour se focaliser sur celle de son pantalon. Les mains de Reno s'activaient partout sur son corps dans l'idée de le dénuder, et il se laissa faire.

Cid ferma les yeux, inspira lentement pour se calmer. Puis il attrapa une cigarette, les mains tremblantes, et l'alluma. Il détestait les réactions de son corps, le fait de ne pas pouvoir s'abstraire des gémissements des deux hommes, de s'imaginer être celui qui faisait grogner Vincent comme ça… Il resta sourd à la proposition de Reno de les rejoindre, bien qu'incapable de quitter la salle : il ne voulait pas montrer à Vincent que ça l'affectait… Reno poussa un cri de douleur, et, sans le vouloir, il se retourna, peut-être de peur que le vampire l'ait mordu… Et se figea. Vincent maintenait le roux contre la banquette, mouvant ses reins avec ampleur, alors que sa main mécanique était perdue contre le ventre du jeune Turk… Le vampire releva la tête, dardant vers Cid un regard totalement rouge, sans pupille ni iris, terriblement envoûtant. Le même regard que le jour où il avait rencontré « l'autre » Vincent… Une invitation muette se forma sur les lèvres du vampire, et un instant Cid n'eut plus qu'une envie, rejoindre les deux autres… Il se reprit au premier pas qu'il fit vers eux, et le brun rompit le contact visuel, focalisant son attention sur le corps qui s'offrait à lui…

o°o

L'aéronef était posé proche de la forêt, et accoudé à la balustrade Cid fumait.  
Vincent soupira doucement, avant de se rapprocher de son ancien amant.

« - Tu es venu chercher des félicitations pour ta prestation ? » Commenta agressivement Cid, sans même lui accorder un regard.

« - Tu m'en veux ? »

Le pilote prit une bouffée de cigarette, et soupira.

« - Fais ce que tu veux de ton cul, mais ne me mêle pas à ça. »

Au fond de lui, Vincent était pourtant certain d'avoir touché une corde sensible. Rien qu'en se fondant sur l'agressivité de Cid et le regard qu'ils avaient échangé, c'était évident...

« - Ca fait longtemps que tu n'as pas mangé. » Changea de sujet Cid. « Tiens, avant de faire une connerie avec Reno. »

Il lui tendit son poignet après avoir retirer son gant. Vincent eut un petit rire de gorge.

« - La veine n'est pas assez large. Depuis le temps que tu ne m'as pas nourri… »

Il sentit la crispation de Cid alors que son poing se contractait, faisant saillir les veines bleutées de son cou et son avant-bras. Il allait jouer le tout pour le tout, décida le vampire, se collant contre le dos de Cid. Légèrement plus grand que lui, il pouvait le surplomber sans aucun souci, et laissa sa main encore humaine descendre sur l'intérieur de la cuisse. Sous ses doigts, il ressentait le sang palpitant.

« -L'artère fémorale, par contre… »

Cid écarta sa main d'un mouvement sec et se retourna face à lui. Obligé de relever la tête pour le regarder, il n'en découvrait que plus sa gorge tentatrice.

« - Vincent, arrête. » Gronda le pilote, la voix tendue.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Cid écarquilla les yeux. Sans comprendre ce qui pouvait étonner le pilote, certainement parce qu'il ne sentait pas que ses yeux étaient à nouveau passés à un rouge sang uniforme, Vincent attrapa les poignets du blond, les écartant sans effort pour maintenir ceux-ci contre la balustrade. Le regard bleu de Cid le foudroya, mais avant qu'il ait pu parler, le brun se pencha, frôlant la jugulaire du bout des lèvres.

« - Vincent… »

La voix du blond tremblait légèrement, comme s'il avait peur… Et pourtant, il n'essayait pas de se dégager : Vincent le tenait à peine, tout juste collé contre lui… S'il ne voulait pas, il pouvait le repousser, non ? Tant qu'il ne le repoussait pas, c'est qu'il était d'accord…

« - Si tu fais ça, c'est la dernière chose que tu auras de moi. » Murmura Cid, la voix soudain raffermie.

Vincent eut un sourire triste, et ferma les yeux. Soit. Il plongea les dents dans la chaire tendre, arrachant un gémissement douloureux au blond, et commença à boire. Peu à peu, sa vision se brouillait, mais il refusait de laisser couler les larmes qui l'étouffaient à moitié… Pas question de se montrer plus pitoyable qu'il ne l'était actuellement. Il s'écarta enfin, rassasié et écoeuré, jeta un regard au visage du blond, cherchant à capter ses yeux pour savoir s'il y avait encore un espoir… Mais Cid avait la tête tournée, fixant la forêt sombre, le visage de marbre. Le vampire relâcha les poignets qu'il avait maintenus captifs pendant toute l'opération, se détourna pour partir à grandes enjambées. Il savait que Reno l'attendait, blotti dans son lit, il savait qu'ils ne dormiraient pas cette nuit, qu'il passerait celle-ci à essayer d'oublier les étreintes chaudes du blond… Il avait du mal à respirer, et sur le pas de la porte il reprit une inspiration hachée…

« - V'nie ? Ca va ? » murmura Reno.

Le roux se glua instantanément à Vincent, les déshabillant rapidement avant de le tirer sous les couvertures. Ses mains s'égarèrent immédiatement sur le corps du brun…

« - Arrête Reno… Je suis en train de t'utiliser… »

Le roux eut un rire railleur.

« - Mais non c'est MOI qui suis en train de t'utiliser, mec. Alors y'a aucun problème, non ? J'ai bien vu comment tu t'accrochais à Cid… »

Vincent ferma les yeux, essayant de refouler ses larmes, mais le Turk l'attira contre sa clavicule, avec douceur.

« - Laisse-toi aller… Après, on baisera comme des porcs pour oublier nos soucis… Et qui sait, j'arriverai peut-être à passer une nuit sans faire de cauchemar… »

o°o

Cid regarda le vampire partir, et eut une grimace de douleur. Il lança un sort de soin rapide pour arrêter le vague saignement de son cou, et leva ses poignets à hauteur de visage, fronçant les sourcils. Ils étaient enflés, d'un bleu violacé inquiétant. Peut-être même que le gauche était fêlé, il n'arrivait presque plus à bouger les doigts… Il n'avait rien pu faire pour contrecarrer l'agressivité du vampire, ni même sa force… Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie de bord, récupérant Cait au passage. Il savait que le chat était en contact quasi permanent avec Reeve, mais aussi que s'il le demandait, l'IA n'enregistrerait pas leur conversation… Et donc les soins nécessaires. Après avoir remercié Cait, Cid soupira. Il était plus d'une heure du matin, ses chances que Tseng soit réveillé étaient infimes… Avec regrets, il tomba sur le répondeur…

« - Tseng ? Je voulais juste te… te souhaiter une bonne nuit. La Sierra est posée pas loin de l'endroit que tu nous as indiqué, on visitera demain. Tu me manques. J'ai hâte de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras… »

oO°Oo

À court. Elle était simplement à court d'idée, de solution, de piste de recherche.

Il y avait un trou dans les dossiers concernant Eloa de plusieurs années, et elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

Ce n'était que quelques mois qui manquaient, et jamais elle n'aurait pu laisser Eloa dans sa capsule de Mako, mais à présent elle était certaine que ceux-ci contenaient des explications capitales, et que sans elles Eloa ne serait jamais soignée…

Nakanaori secoua la tête et caressa avec douceur les cheveux de la comateuse.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Je trouverai comment te soigner. »

oO°Oo

Reeve avait repris les commandes de Cait dès que l'exploration avait commencé. Il avait juré quand il s'était rendu compte que les ordinateurs, des petits bijoux de technologie qui malgré leur 4 ans représentaient encore la pointe de celle-ci, avaient été privés de leurs disques durs, mais finalement ils avaient vidé l'endroit de fond en comble. Les cuves de mako qui restaient, et qui ne devaient pas être vidées dans la rivière de la vie de peur de la polluer, pourraient toujours servir… Et il avait réellement envie de jeter un coup d'œil à ces ordinateurs, pour savoir s'il pouvait s'en servir pour améliorer ses propres modèles…

Il avait bien remarqué que Cid semblait résolument éviter Vincent, et qu'il régnait une ambiance malsaine entre les deux membres d'AVALANCHE, mais il n'osait pas poser de questions à travers Cait. Il n'avait pas manqué non plus l'emplâtre à la mako que portait Cid sur son poignet gauche, bien que celui-ci soit partiellement dissimulé par les gants du blond. Avec soulagement, il se déconnecta de Cait, délaissant l'ambiance oppressante des lieux pour aller s'occuper de Marlène et Denzel. Après tout, il n'était jamais trop tôt pour apprendre les sciences aux enfants… Il aurait tout le temps d'essayer de tirer les vers du nez de Cid à son retour.

oO°Oo

Nakanaori eut un sourire attendri et referma en douceur la porte. Sephiroth et Cloud dormaient profondément, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient, au même titre qu'elle, épuisés… Sans bruit, elle posa la lettre qu'elle avait écrite à leur adresse, et soupira. Elle avait préparé des bagages minimums pour ne pas attirer l'attention des deux hommes, et un taxi devait la récupérer bientôt.

Elle posa Eloa sur la chaise roulante qu'elle avait achetée la veille, et hissa son sac à dos sur l'épaule.

Lorsqu'elle fut au niveau du port du village Ossements, elle repéra le bateau qui devait faire le trajet jusqu'à Costa Del Sol, s'installant avec la cargaison pour les quelques heures de trajet – il n'y avait pas de ligne touristique qui partait les trois prochains jours – et posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa petite sœur, pour s'endormir rapidement.

Elle se réveilla un peu avant l'arrivée à Costa, et eut un sourire triste, avant de sortir son PHS.

Elle inspira jusqu'à se calmer, et composa un numéro.

« - Mr Tuesti ? Ici Nakanaori Hojo. Non, je suppose que mon nom ne vous dit rien, même si vous connaissiez bien mon père. C'est moi qui ai ressuscité Sephiroth. Je suis actuellement à Costa Del Sol. Je voudrais me constituer prisonnière. »

A suivre...

* * *

[1] « Tseng, avoue tout… Tu es une fille, et tu es réglée ? »

… Désolée ^^

Bon, chapitre plein de rebondissements, non ? Vincent qui pète clairement un câble, Nakanaori qui abandonne Seph et Cloud... Vous en pensez quoi ? Si vous aimez, vous n'aimez pas, si vous voulez me lancer fleurs ou parpaings, n'hésitez pas, laissez une review !


	20. Interlude 8

**Auteur **: Alia Zanetsu  
**Bétalectrice** : x-DDM-th-x  
**Rating** : M pour violence, scènes osées, etc.  
**Disclaimer**: A part mes 2/3 OC, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à SquareEnix, loués soient-ils pour avoir créé FFVII.

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que ce mini chapitre (parce que 2pages l'interlude, ça commence à faire du mini chapitre, non ?) vous plaira ! Pensez-vous que je doive/puisse l'adapter en fic complète ?  
Merci à mes reviewers du dernier chapitre, en particulier à Kemael qui me donne plein de bonnes idées, Corail qui a gentiment reviewé presque tous mes chapitres alors qu'elle a commencé à lire la fic il y a pas longtemps, et Wenna-Hic, pour m'avoir passé le lien vers LA fic qui m'a initié au yaoi et que j'avais perdu de vue !

* * *

_Interlude_

* * *

_La vague inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il n'avait pas trouvé son ami s'était, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans le manoir, transformée en angoisse sourde qui lui tordait les tripes. Il savait que Vincent avait l'habitude de passer des heures dans le laboratoire souterrain, plongé dans son passé et sa culpabilité, mais il n'avait rien trouvé, et s'était efforcé de continuer à travers les boyaux qui s'étendaient sous le manoir._

_Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il espérait trouver, et rapidement les battements de son cœur l'empêchèrent même d'entendre les bruits ambiants. Avant de pousser la porte de la crypte, il inspira lentement, ferma les yeux, juste le temps d'avoir les idées claires. Cid repensa aux cadavres mutilés, à l'absence de nouvelles du brun depuis que le massacre avait commencé. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé… _

_Il poussa la porte, et se figea._

_Vincent était nu dans son cercueil, Cerberus dans la main, le canon posé contre sa tempe. Il secoua négativement la tête, et baissa l'arme pour la glisser entre ses lèvres… _

_« - VINCENT, NON ! »_

_Le brun sursauta, écartant le revolver de sa bouche pour lui offrir un sourire triste._

_« - Cid… Ne t'approche pas s'il te plait. »_

_Les yeux rouges s'emplirent de larmes, et il secoua la tête._

_« - Je… suis dangereux… »_

_Lentement, le pilote s'approcha, notant le mouvement de recul du brun mais n'y tenant pas compte. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était d'éloigner l'arme de Vincent. Le rassurer, ne pas le laisser seul…_

_Vincent poussa un léger cri lorsque la main du blond se referma sur son poignet, et jeta un regard terrorisé à Cid… _

_« - Je te laisserai pas, Vin'…  
- Tu ne comprends pas, Cid… Il faut que tu t'éloignes…»_

_Ils se fixèrent, et le pilote eut un mouvement de recul alors que les yeux du brun se teintèrent uniformément en un rouge sanglant. Il se jeta sur Cid, le renversant à terre._

_« - Je suis désolé… »_

_Cid essaya de le repousser, mais la main métallique du brun le maintint brutalement au sol. Le visage déformé de Vincent se pencha sur la gorge découverte du pilote, et plongea les crocs dans la jugulaire, arrachant au pilote un cri de douleur. _

_Le blond se débattit, sentant la terreur monter en lui, le froid, l'engourdissement… _

_La tête lui tournait, et avec lourdeur il posa son bras autour des épaules du vampire, doucement. Le visage du brun reprit peu à peu sa forme normale, et ses dents s'écartèrent du cou blessé, qu'il lapa en tremblant. Cid sentait les larmes couler contre son T-shirt, alors que les sanglots secouaient les épaules du brun._

_« - Je suis devenu un monstre… »_

_Puis tout revint à la mémoire de Cid. La manière dont la trachée des victimes avait été arrachée, l'éventrement. Des scènes gores sans réelles éclaboussures de sang. _

_« - C'était toi… » Murmura-t-il faiblement. _

_Le pilote serra Vincent contre lui, lui caressant avec douceur le dos. Il se sentait gourd et nauséeux, et lutta un instant contre l'évanouissement. _

_Enfin, le brun se calma, et s'écarta légèrement de Cid, juste assez pour qu'il puisse se relever. Vincent tremblait de la tête aux pieds, presque convulsivement, et le pilote soupira avant d'attirer le brun contre lui. Voir son ami dans cet état lui broyait le cœur…_

_« - Du calme Vincent… Et explique- moi ce qui s'est passé. »_

_Avisant la cape du brun, Cid le recouvrit avec douceur, essayant de calmer ses tremblements. Il le tint plus étroitement contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il fût certain que le vampire ne s'enfuirait pas, même si c'était idiot… Vincent prit une inspiration, et crispa sa main humaine sur le bras de Cid._

_« - Ca… Ca a commencé il y a une semaine environs. J'avais du mal à dormir, je faisais de plus en plus de cauchemars… Il… il y a des périodes, comme ça, où Chaos et les autres sont plus, comment dire…. Plus agités. C'est à cette période que l'autre est arrivé. Il s'est rapidement… imposé aux autres, je ne sais pas… Je crois qu'il les a dévorés, je sens plus DeathGigas, Hellmasker ou même Galian… Et après… »_

_Il se remit à trembler, et Cid le serra un peu plus contre lui._

_« - Continue.  
- Après ça ne lui a plus suffi. Alors, il a… j'ai… on a vidé des gens. Je n'ai pas pu le contenir, il avait trop faim… Et même lorsqu'il est repus, j'ai faim, j'ai tellement faim… Plus rien ne me satisfait… Rien que le sang… »_

_Cid secoua la tête._

_« - Alors, tous ces morts… Je suis désolé Vincent… Tu aurais dû nous appeler, au moins moi… Tu sais bien que je serais arrivé tout de suite…  
- ET JE T AURAIS TUE ! » Hurla Vincent, se redressant. « Je t'aurais vidé, sans même pouvoir me retenir… Cid, tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser… »_

_Cid se leva à son tour, précautionneusement. _

_« - Mais tu t'es retenu avec moi. On va trouver une solution.» _

_Il l'attrapa à nouveau dans ses bras, bouleversé par l'air totalement perdu du brun, et posa un baiser sur son front exceptionnellement découvert._

_« - Autre que mettre une balle là-dedans. Viens, on remonte.»_

_Il récupéra les affaires disséminées du brun, et, le gardant contre lui, les guida vers une des chambres. _

_Cid se laissa tomber sur un lit, avec un gémissement douloureux. Après une courte hésitation, Vincent s'assit du bout des fesses, sa cape refermée contre lui._

_« - Je… Je peux ?  
- Viens. »_

_Le pilote écarta les bras, laissant le vampire se rouler en boule contre lui. Cid soupira, laissant son esprit vagabonder. _

_« - Vincent… Je veux faire un test. Mords-moi. »_

_Le vampire se redressa avec étonnement, eut un mouvement de dénégation… _

_« - Si, vas-y. Sans te transformer. Juste les crocs. Je suis certain que comme ça tu pourras te retenir… Vas-y, j'ai confiance en toi. »_

_Ca ne devait pas être plus dur que d'entrer en symbiose avec Chaos pour se battre. Lentement, les crocs poussèrent, sans pour autant que l'Autre prenne possession de ses sens… Il se pencha, appréciant pour la première fois le goût du sang sur ses propres papilles, pas à travers un voile qui le maintenait hors de son corps… Il s'écarta quand Cid lui serra le poignet. Il lapa langoureusement les dernières gouttes de sang, enivré par la confiance du pilote, le goût du sang… Cid lui sourit faiblement, et plongea une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, Vincent se pencha, embrassant le pilote avec fougue : il se sentait plus vivant que jamais, bien, euphorique même, et voulait en profiter, là maintenant… Cid eut un instant de surprise, avant de répondre au baiser, mettant le feu aux sens du vampire… Ils s'écartèrent pour respirer, et le pilote eut un sourire moqueur en frôlant l'érection du brun._

_« - J'ai envie de toi. » Annonça de but en blanc le vampire, se retenant de rougir. _

_Les lèvres du blond s'incurvèrent légèrement plus, et il retira ses lunettes d'aviateur._

_« - Vas-y, sers toi. On discutera après… »_

_Cid lui faisait confiance. Malgré sa nature pervertie, malgré ses envies malsaines… Vincent se pencha sur lui, l'embrassant à nouveau, prêt à assouvir cette fois un tout autre type de faim… _

* * *

**NDLA** : Voici donc l'explication à la mise en "couple"de Cid et Vincent. Il y a encore plein de choses que j'aurais voulu dire sur ce pairing, mais je n'ai pas trouvé les bons mots pour un interlude. Donc à défaut, j'en parlerai dans le chapitre 12 un petit peu. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, je suis toujours ravie quand j'en reçoit une :D


	21. Nuit sans sommeil

**Auteur **: Alia Zanetsu  
**Bétalectrice** : x-DDM-th-x  
**Rating** : M pour violence, scènes osées, etc.  
**Disclaimer**: A part mes 2/3 OC, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à SquareEnix, loués soient-ils pour avoir créé FFVII.

Je tiens particulièrement à remercier ma bétalectrice, qui me permet de publier ce texte sans fautes et dans les temps (enfin... Dans le week-end ? ) en corrigeant la fic en moins de deux heures. Bien sûr, je remercie mes lecteurs réguliers, irréguliers, et ceux qui me laissent des reviews :) Le titre est, pour cette fois, inspiré du manga "X day".

* * *

_Chapitre 12 : Nuit sans sommeil_

* * *

Elle s'était attendue aux coups. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'on la questionne, elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas la moindre torture, elle n'y était pas habituée ou entraînée. Mais Nakanaori ne s'attendait pas à être « simplement » attachée dans l'ancien labo de son père et laissée là en attendant qu'AVALANCHE décide de ce qu'ils allaient faire d'elle. Eloa avait directement été perfusée, et elle se doutait que ses futurs collaborateurs étaient en train de faire des recherches sur elles deux…

o°o

Barret frappa de sa main artificielle sur la table, interrompant Reeve qui rougit instantanément. Il parcourut l'assistance, fixant chacune des personnes de l'assistance, et se rassit, rembruni.

« - Tu délires, Reeve. Cette fille est responsable du massacre de la Shinra, et on ne sait pas ce que la version réduite de Sephiroth nous réserve. Et toi, tu veux quoi, discuter avec elle en prenant le thé ?  
- Non, je disais juste que l'on n'était pas obligé de…  
- C'EST PAREIL ! C'est un danger public, comme Sephiroth, comme le légume bleu qui est attaché à un lit ! On ne peut pas se permettre de faire du sentimentalisme avec un monstre ! Elle a des informations dont on a besoin, on les prend, tant pis pour les moyens, l'important c'est le résultat ! »

Tifa posa une main légère sur le bras du colosse, et lui jeta un regard désolé.

« - Barret… Je suis inquiète aussi pour les enfants, et je dormirai mieux lorsqu'on aura retrouvé et mis hors d'état de nuire Sephiroth. Mais si on peut avoir les informations rapidement et en douceur, je propose qu'on essaye.  
- Au pire, vous nous laissez nous en charger hein, comme ça vous n'aurez pas les mains sales » Grinça Reno, avec un sourire de carnassier.

Rude hocha la tête. Il avait retiré l'attelle de sa jambe quelques heures plus tôt, et même s'il boitait encore légèrement, il n'en était que plus motivé pour retrouver Sephiroth rapidement et se venger. Ca semblait être un sentiment partagé par ses collègues, au vu de la lueur meurtrière qui brillait dans les yeux d'Elena et la détermination butée qu'affichait Tseng. Reeve soupira et se rejeta en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise. Puis il regarda sa montre – qui indiquait 23h – et soupira.

« - Je demande juste… Allez, 6h. Si demain matin, quand vous vous réveillerez, je n'ai pas avancé avec elle, ou si vous êtes encore motivés pour jouer les gros bras barbares et la torturer, alors je vous laisserai faire. De toute façon, vous n'allez pas commencer maintenant, si ? »

Barret jeta un coup d'œil à Tifa, et celle-ci hocha imperceptiblement la tête, resserrant un peu la prise qu'elle avait sur son avant-bras.

« - D'accord. »

oO°Oo

Depuis qu'il avait lu la lettre, Sephiroth tournait comme un lion en cage. Cloud, lui, empaquetait simplement leurs affaires. Si Nakanaori avait effectivement rejoint les autres, ce n'était qu'une question de temps d'ici à ce qu'ils viennent ici. Donc tant qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir protéger Sephiroth contre ses – devait-il dire « anciens » ? – amis, il devait mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Un bruit de verre brisé le fit sursauter, et il tourna la tête vers l'argenté, qui regardait son poing ensanglanté, face à un miroir en piteux état. Avec un soupir, le hérisson blond s'approcha pour attraper la main blessée de son amant.

« - Idiot. Ça n'arrangera rien si tu te blesses. »

Avec douceur, il força Sephiroth à s'asseoir dans la salle de bain, pour rincer la plaie après en avoir retiré les morceaux de verre.

« - Tu veux qu'on aille les rejoindre ? » proposa Cloud, avant de lancer un sort de soin sur la main blessée et de poser un baiser tendre dessus.

Sephiroth lui jeta un regard perdu, et baissa la tête.

« - Tu veux dire, rejoindre les gens qui me détestent et qui n'hésiteront pas à me mettre hors d'état de nuire, même si c'est en passant par mon assassinat ? Cloud, ils ont tous une raison de me détester. Et en te mettant avec moi, tu es passé du côté des parias… On doit trouver une autre solution pour récupérer Nak' et Eloa.»

Le blond poussa un soupir, avant d'embrasser Sephiroth.

« - De toute façon il faut qu'on parte…  
- Demain à l'aube ? »

Cloud hocha la tête, fermant les yeux lorsque l'argenté l'attira à lui, pour le faire asseoir sur ses genoux. Il se serra contre le blond, soupirant lentement.

« - J'ai peur, Cloud… »

oO°Oo

Reeve s'installa devant elle, lui détacha les mains pour lui tendre un verre d'eau. La brune l'accepta avec reconnaissance, et ferma un instant les yeux, avant de le fixer avec détermination.

« - Allez-y, je suis prête. »

Le roboticien lui sourit, et posa deux dossiers sur la table.

« - Le premier dossier est sur vous. Votre mère, la manière dont elle est morte, le moment où vous êtes rentrée à la Shinra. Pour travailler comme assistante pour Hojo. C'était courageux, vu votre âge. Mais bon, au moins pourrez-vous peut-être répondre à une question que je me suis toujours posée : Hojo avait-il la fibre paternelle ? »

Nakanaori sembla accuser le coup, et baissa la tête. Elle savait qu'avec Reeve elle pourrait discuter elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'attaque sur des points personnels.

« - I ans, quand la situation a commencé à dégénérer, il m'a envoyée à Mideel. C'est certainement ce qui m'a protégé de la mort. Donc dans un certain sens… oui. »

Elle se souvenait bien de son premier Noël, qu'elle avait passé seule parce que Sephiroth était en pleine guerre d'Utai et ne pouvait pas revenir – en fait, elle n'avait vu son frère qu'une seule fois quand elle était plus jeune – et que Hojo avait une expérience en court. A l'époque, elle avait 14 ans, sa mère venait de mourir trois mois plus tôt, et elle avait eu l'impression de passer soudainement à l'âge adulte. Le lendemain, Hojo était revenu. Il lui avait offert un ordinateur et une blouse à sa taille, et avait décrété qu'à partir de maintenant il la formerait dans son laboratoire, parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps de rentrer chez lui pour s'occuper d'elle. Etait-ce une manière de s'excuser ? Elle n'avait jamais su.

« - Le second dossier, lui, est sur l'attaque de la Shinra, datant qu'il y a 12 jours. »

Reeve semblait impassible lorsqu'il sortit plusieurs photos du dossier, pour les étaler devant elle. Un massacre. Perpétué par son grand frère. Nakanaori détourna les yeux, luttant contre l'envie soudaine de vomir et les larmes.

« - Exactement 139 morts et 26 blessés. Et dans ces 26, cela compte les secours qui ont été pris dans le souffle de l'explosion. Le bâtiment qu'a fait exploser votre frère, heureusement, était vide à ce moment-là. »

L'ingénieur stoppa, intérieurement bouleversé par l'état de la jeune femme en face de lui. Il se rappelait d'elle, pour l'avoir déjà croisée à la Shinra, suivant désespérément les grandes enjambées pressées de son père, le regard rempli d'admiration. À l'époque, il avait interrogé quelques employés d'Hojo, et s'était étonné de voir que le scientifique s'encombrait d'une enfant.

« - C'est votre père qui vous a demandé de faire renaître Sephiroth ? »

Nakanaori sursauta et le fixa, incrédule.

« - Non. Je… Je voulais juste lui offrir une vie normale, comme celle qu'il aurait dû avoir sans l'influence de Jenova.  
- Où est-il maintenant ?  
- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Vous le tueriez. »

oO°Oo

Cid ferma les yeux un instant, avant de frapper doucement à la porte de Tseng. La conversation rapide qu'il avait eu avec Reeve quelques heures plus tôt ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. D'après le roboticien, Tseng s'automutilait. Il en arrivait là avec les pertes de sang, la perte de Rufus, la désintoxication peut-être trop rapide. Entre la purge et les multiples cachets pour empêcher les hallucinations, Tseng devait se sentir perdu… Mais pour Cid, les chances étaient inexistantes, son utaien n'était pas comme ça… Il ne pouvait pas être comme ça…

Le brun lui ouvrit la porte, et rougit légèrement en le voyant. Il portait juste un T shirt large, dans lequel on aurait pu caser Barret, et un caleçon, mais s'écarta pour laisser entrer Cid.

A peine entré, le pilote inspira et fixa Tseng.

« - Reeve pense que tu t'automutile pour accélérer ta guérison. »

Le visage du brun se décomposa lentement avant de se refermer comme une huître.

« - Et tu l'as cru, alors tu viens me demander d'arrêter de me taillader les veines ?  
- Non… Tseng, je voulais t'en parler, pas t'accuser de…»

L'utaien se dégagea de la tentative d'embrassade de Cid, et s'écarta un peu plus.

« - Juste de prévenir. Je m'inquiète pour toi… »

Le blond détourna la tête et jura entre ses dents. Son poignet fêlé lui faisait mal malgré l'emplâtre de mako, l'homme qu'il aimait ne lui faisait pas confiance… Il lutta un instant pour se reprendre, évacuant la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Il n'osait pas faire le rapprochement entre les pertes de sang de Tseng et les dents un peu trop développées de Vincent. Cette idée lui donnait le vertige…

« - J'ai peur que quelqu'un soit responsable de ces pertes de sang, Tseng. »

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres fines du Turk, et celui-ci secoua la tête, autant pour nier la possibilité que pour chasser un vague cauchemar où Vincent le plaquait contre une porte de frigo pour le mordre après l'avoir immobilisé et muté.

« - Une sorte de vampire ? Cid, voyons, ça n'existe pas… Et Reeve n'a rien vu de spécial lors du dernier examen.»

Avec un soupir, Tseng posa sa main sur le visage du blond, et fronça les sourcils : Cid avait vraiment l'air inquiet… Son expression fatiguée et stressée dérida instantanément Tseng, qui posa un baiser sur les lèvres chaudes du pilote.

« Tu t'inquiètes trop Cid… Mais j'ai une idée pour te rassurer… »

L'utaien s'éloigna et fit passer son T-shirt de nuit au-dessus de sa tête, l'envoyant voler dans un coin de la pièce. Puis il passa ses mains sous l'élastique de son caleçon pour le retirer en un mouvement. Lorsque le caleçon eut rejoint le T-shirt, il s'allongea sur le lit, nu, et tendit la main à Cid.

« - Tu n'as qu'à venir vérifier que je n'ai pas de morsure… »

Puis le brun reposa sa main sur sa poitrine, à peine au-dessus de sa cicatrice, fixant le pilote qui avançait lentement, comme hypnotisé, pour se hisser sur le lit.

Cid avait la gorge soudain sèche. Il déglutit lentement, frôlant la peau chaude de l'utaien qui se recouvrit immédiatement de frissons délicieux. Le blond se pencha, volant un baiser sensuel à Tseng avant de se morigéner. Il avait envie de Tseng depuis qu'il l'avait revu, avait culpabilisé à chaque fois qu'il culbutait Vincent parce qu'il pensait à un autre, et maintenant que le brun s'offrait à lui, son ancien amant venait encore se mettre en travers de son bonheur. Il aurait voulu être égoïste, encore plus que ce qu'il n'était déjà, envoyer ses inquiétudes au placard, mais le peu de foi qu'il avait encore en Vincent s'était écroulé la nuit dernière. Si le vampire était capable de le forcer en lui brisant un poignet, qu'était-il capable de faire à quelqu'un qu'il détestait ?

Avec appréhension, Cid dirigea sa bouche et ses doigts vers le cou du brun, rassuré de ne rien voir sur le côté droit et… se figea. Juste sur la jugulaire, il y avait deux points légèrement granuleux au toucher, qu'il reconnaissait facilement pour avoir les mêmes. La tête lui tournait… Il ferma les yeux.

« - Tseng… Tu as des marques sur le cou.  
- Quoi ?»

Le pilote se redressa en même temps que Tseng et pencha la tête, tendant sa peau hâlée à la lumière. Il savait que ses marques se voyaient bien, parce que Vincent n'avait pas pris la peine de correctement le faire coaguler, et l'utaien eut un mouvement de recul, avant de porter la main à son propre cou.

« - Je… Je ne comprends pas, Cid.  
- Viens. Y'a quelqu'un qui va manger ses $*€ù% de dents trop longues.»

o°o

Bienheureux oubli… Les hanches de Reno étaient fermes sous ses doigts, et se laissaient guider à sa convenance. Il en venait à apprécier l'épaisseur des murs, parce qu'il pouvait faire crier son amant tout son saoul. Entre les bras du roux, il oubliait tout… Il n'était plus un monstre, juste un homme qui s'envoyait en l'air. Faisant retourner son amant, il attrapa une des jambes musclées pour la poser sur son épaule, ce qui lui donnait un libre accès au ventre du roux. Ce bureau était réellement à une hauteur très confortable…

La porte fut soudain défoncée, et un coup de poing cueillit sa mâchoire, l'envoyant heurter le mur par sa violence. Reno se redressa comme un ressort, sans comprendre ce qui arrivait.

« - Cid ? Tseng ? Vous foutez quoi ici ? » S'insurgea Reno.

« - Toi, reste en dehors de tout ça. » Grogna Cid, lui envoyant à peine un regard.

Il semblait tellement gonflé d'agressivité que le roux préféra s'écarter. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas besoin explicitement de lui, il n'allait pas se mettre entre les deux anciens amants, il n'était pas suicidaire ! Il échangea un regard avec Tseng, notant bien sa main crispée dans celle de Cid.

Vincent referma son pantalon, avant de fixer le pilote d'un air mauvais.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Cid ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus avoir affaire avec moi ?  
- Tu as mordu Tseng ! »

Le vampire croisa les bras contre son ventre dénudé, et haussa les épaules.

« - Oh, je suis _réellement_ désolé Cid… J'avais faim.  
- Je t'avais proposé de continuer à te nourrir ! Tu n'étais pas obligé ! »

Vincent eut un rire désabusé et se décolla du mur pour se rapprocher de son ancien amant.

« - Et tu crois que ça m'allait ? Qu'après ce qu'on a partagé, je pouvais me contenter de boire ton sang, au poignet, comme un animal auquel on fait la charité ? »

Les mots du brun étaient chargés de venin, et Cid relâcha la main de son utaien pour le faire reculer. C'était idiot, mais comme les yeux de Vincent venaient de virer à un rouge uniforme, il préférait que Tseng soit en arrière. Il entendit Reno jurer, et du coin de l'œil le vit attraper son electrorod.

« - Vincent, tu as besoin d'aide. Du calme.  
- JE T'INTERDIS DE ME COMMANDER ! »

L'air devint soudainement plus épais alors que le vampire commençait à gronder.

Une paire d'ailes noires vint lentement éclore sur le dos dénudé, alors que les cheveux de Vincent prenaient une teinte blanche. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers les autres occupants de la pièce, son visage n'avait plus rien d'humain et la bouche déformée par un rictus malsain semblait trop grande, dévoilant plusieurs rangées de crocs fins et pointus.

« - Enfin je vois celui qui a réussi à me sceller… » Sa voix semblait dissonante comme une nuée de cloches brisées [1].

Yuffie, sur le pas de la porte, poussa un glapissement lorsque la main toujours artificielle de la créature se referma sur le cou de Cid, et instantanément Reno lança un pistolet à Tseng, qui se plaça devant sa cousine. Il n'avait pas le temps de lui demander depuis quand elle était là - après tout, les chambres étaient proches - , mais la protègerai coûte que coûte…

« - Tu sais Cid, depuis le temps que je travaille à sortir de cette prison, retenu uniquement par l'amour malsain que ressentait Vincent pour toi… Voir à quel point il a changé son comportement juste pour que tu ne le laisse pas a été jouissif… À présent, il a juste abandonné.»

L'Autre rapprocha Cid de son visage, souriant largement.

« - Merci. »

Puis il rejeta le pilote, avant de pencher la tête.

« - Bon. Par qui vais-je commencer ? »

o°o

Reeve poussa un juron. Sa montre venait d'afficher la lumière rouge réservée aux urgences.

« - Je dois y aller, il y a un problème à l'étage. »

Nakanaori hocha la tête et tendit les poignets.

« - Vous ne me rattachez pas ?  
- Non.  
- Vous n'avez pas peur que je m'enfuie ?  
- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas venue ici par hasard. Donc au pire, je vous retrouverai en train de fouiller les dossiers de votre père… » Conclut Reeve, avec un sourire.

La brune rougit légèrement, ramenant les mains vers son torse.

« - Bonne chance alors. »

o°o

Tseng tira une première fois, et la balle s'arrêta sur l'aile du vampire, qui la balaya d'un mouvement souple.

« - Attends Tseng, ça ne sert à rien… »

Yuffie eut un sourire triste, et passa devant son cousin, marchant lentement jusqu'à se planter devant le monstre. Celui-ci pencha la tête, et ses yeux rouges se mirent à luire.

« - Alors, tu penses qu'en passant la première j'épargnerai tes petits camarades ? »

Il renifla l'air, et son sourire s'agrandit.

« - Une vierge… si l'on en croit la légende, tu seras exquise. »

La ninja balaya l'idée d'un geste de main, et inspira lentement.

« - S'il te plait Vincent… Reviens. Je sais que tu es là, quelque part… Je sais que tu ne nous feras pas de mal. »

Elle s'approcha encore, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour enlacer le cou de l'Autre.

« - Moi, j'ai encore confiance en toi, tu peux y arriver… »

L'Autre ouvrit une bouche trop grande pour être humaine, étendant ses ailes noires dans la salle, et se pencha sur la jeune fille… Et Vincent s'écroula sur elle, comme vidé de ses forces. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, trop lourd pour la ninja, et baissa la tête.

Peu à peu, ses cheveux reprenaient leur couleur normale, et lui retombaient devant les yeux, cachant son expression.

« - Je t'avais dit… j't'avais dit qu'il fallait me laisser mourir… Que j'étais dangereux…»

Vincent crispa ses mains sur le sol, sans chercher à retenir ses sanglots. Cid fit un pas vers lui, mais Yuffie lui barra le chemin, l'air déterminée.

« - Stop Cid. Je crois que tu ne pourrais qu'empirer la situation. »

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, le reste de la maisonnée s'était tassée, muette de stupeur. Enfin, Tifa osa prendre la parole.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Des regards furent échangés, jusqu'à ce qu'encore une fois l'utaienne prenne la parole.

« - Vincent est un vampire. Il se servait de Cid pour se nourrir et coucher avec, Cid a dit stop pour sortir avec Tseng, Vincent s'en est pris à Tseng, Cid l'a appris, il n'a pas aimé, on en arrive maintenant. Quant à Reno… »

La brune jeta un coup d'œil à la nudité explicite du roux.

« - … je pense que je n'ai pas à vous faire de dessin. Maintenant, on peut tous se disperser, Ren' et moi on va s'occuper de Vincent. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit un danger pour l'instant. »

o°o

Lorsque Reeve pénétra dans le bureau où il avait laissé Nakanaori, il ne s'attendait pas à l'y retrouver. Pourtant elle dormait, la tête sur le bureau. Il lui secoua légèrement l'épaule, et la brune sursauta.

« - Désolée. J'ai peu dormi ces derniers temps.  
- Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes encore là. La donne a changé.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le roboticien caressa pensivement son bouc, avant de soupirer.

« - Vincent Valentine. Il ne maîtrise plus un des… petits cadeaux de votre père. Il a essayé de tuer quelqu'un. Pour l'instant, il est épuisé, mais… Si vous aviez des informations, je vous aiderais pour vos recherches. »

La jeune femme eut une hésitation, puis sourit timidement.

« - D'accord. Mais je finis ma nuit. »

o°o

Reno enfila un boxer, avant de s'asseoir au sol, de manière à ce que Vincent soit entre Yuffie et lui. Le vampire était à moitié écroulé sur elle, et s'il ne sanglotait plus les larmes continuaient néanmoins à couler de ses yeux ouverts sur le vide. Reno lança la couverture sur eux trois, et s'attira un regard reconnaissant de la part de la jeune fille. Il déplaça un peu Vincent pour se coller à lui, sans obtenir de réaction particulière. La brune lui caressait les cheveux d'un geste très doux, même si elle semblait plus déprimée que jamais…

« - Tu m'as impressionné sur ce coup là, Yufyuf. »

Elle haussa les épaules, et eut un sourire triste pour Vincent.

« - J'ai pas eu trop le choix… Si on ne réussissait pas à l'arrêter en douceur, il y aurait eu des morts…  
- Tu l'aimes depuis combien de temps ? »

Reno n'était pas spécialement connu pour sa subtilité…

« - Quatre ans. En fait… Dès que je l'ai rencontré. Mais bon, ce n'est pas gagné ! »

Soudainement mal à l'aise, elle attrapa le visage de Vincent pour essayer de capter son regard.

« - Vincent ? Tu m'entends ? Il faudrait qu'on aille dormir, non ? Il est bientôt 2h… »

Le brun cligna des yeux, sembla fixer son regard un instant avant de partir dans le flou à nouveau. Reno soupira, et se releva. Il aida la jeune femme à redresser Vincent et le traîner jusqu'au lit pour l'y poser.

« - Tu reste dormir ici ? »

Yuffie eut un instant d'hésitation, avant de hocher la tête.

« - Au pire si y'a un problème, Tseng est à côté… »

o°o

« - Bon, je suppose qu'il faut que je te raconte tout depuis le début… » Hésita Cid. Peut-être que Tseng dirait que ce n'était pas la peine ?

Hélas l'utaien hocha la tête, croisant les bras sur son torse. Avec hésitation, Cid s'installa sur le lit, et tendit la main vers Tseng.

« - Viens. » murmura-t-il.

Le brun frissonna devant l'intonation triste de Cid, et accepta l'invitation à venir se blottir contre son aimé. Immédiatement, le pilote noua ses bras autour de la taille du Turk, posant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule avant de les basculer contre la tête de lit.

Cid prit une inspiration, et resserra son étreinte sur le corps du brun, pour se rassurer. La peur qu'il avait ressentie résonnait encore en lui, insidieuse, et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne plus y penser…

« - Tu as quoi au poignet ?  
- j'y… J'y viendrais. Tout a commencé il y a environs 8 mois. Il y a eu une vague de meurtres à Nibelheim, et comme je n'avais pas de nouvelles de Vincent, malgré mes appels, je suis allé voir… » Il s'interrompit devant la crispation évidente du brun, et posa un baiser sur une tempe à portée avant de continuer. « Je l'ai retrouvé dans son cercueil, en bas, sur le point de se faire éclater la tête avec une balle. Il était… Il venait de voir un des monstres qu'il a dans la tête apparaître, prendre le contrôle sur lui, et massacrer des gens pour se nourrir. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris, je l'ai pas cru, et c'est là qu'il m'a mordu pour la première fois. »

Cid soupira, mais reprit rapidement lorsqu'il sentit que Tseng allait poser une question.

« - Je te passe les détails, mais j'ai survécu. On a retenté l'expérience, et avec moi il réussissait à se nourrir sans se transformer, à contrôler un minimum l'Autre lui-même… Du coup, on a passé un accord. Je le laissais se nourrir sur moi et lui…  
- Lui il te permettait de te vider les couilles. Je vois. »

Le pilote se crispa avant de baisser la tête.

« - Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça. Je lui avais dit que ça ne durerait que jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution ou que… »

Un instant, Cid se replongea dans ses souvenirs. Ils étaient encore dans un flou post coïtal, et lui avait la tête qui tournait, il se sentait confus, et avait tout déballé à Vincent. La manière dont Tseng et lui avaient couché ensemble, la frustration de ne pas avoir réussi à s'impliquer dans une relation et pour finir la manière dont peu à peu, à force de ne pas pouvoir sortir l'utaien de sa tête, il en était tombé amoureux.

« - Que par hasard on sorte ensemble tous les deux. »

Le brun hocha la tête, sans rien dire, et se serra un peu plus contre Cid. La jalousie aurait dû lui ronger les reins, mais il se sentait vidé, épuisé. Au final, il devait se focaliser sur l'important… Il se retourna pour être face à Cid.

« - Cid… Au final, ce que tu as fait avec Vincent, je m'en fous. Je vais être franc. Je suis amoureux de toi, depuis longtemps. Je veux juste savoir si je peux te faire confiance, ou si dès que Vincent se sentira mal tu retourneras avec lui… »

Cid ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, détaillant sans le vouloir l'utaien. Il avait légèrement rosit et la gaze qui recouvrait son œil blessé lui donnait un air fragile, mais son regard était déterminé. Le blond prit le visage de Tseng entre ses mains en coupe, rapprochant leurs nez d'un mouvement. Doucement, il se frotta contre Tseng, sentant petit à petit l'utaien se détendre contre lui.

« - Je t'aime Tseng. »

Lentement, comme si trop se brusquer risquait de briser l'instant, ils rapprochèrent leurs lèvres, se frôlant à peine, se cherchant, pour finalement approfondir le baiser, désespérément avides de rencontrer l'autre…

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, le regard de Tseng pétillait, et un sourire presque béat éclairait son visage. Il se mordit la lèvre, avant de ramper pour s'installer à califourchon sur Cid, ses bras autour du cou du pilote. Il l'embrassa encore, se collant plus à lui, brûlant et passionné. Rapidement, il fit dériver sa bouche le long de la mâchoire du blond pour remonter jusqu'à l'oreille. Il ne savait pas si Cid était particulièrement sensible à ce niveau, mais il darda une pointe de langue contre le lobe, remontant jusque sur l'hélix, satisfait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer du grognement sourd qu'il arracha à Cid. Il s'arrêta, soufflant légèrement sur le sillon humide qu'il avait dessiné pour arracher un gémissement au pilote.

« - Tu es vraiment fatigué, Cid, ou on a un peu de temps avant de dormir ? »

Le blond frissonna, glissant ses mains sous le T-shirt de Tseng.

« - Je m'écouterais, je suis pas certain que je te laisserai dormir cette nuit… »

L'utaien pouffa, et son sourire se transforma en un rictus de prédateur.

« - Je pense avoir une bonne idée pour éviter ça… »

Tseng attrapa une cravate qui était posée avec ses consoeurs sur la tête de lit, ramenant les poignets de Cid d'une main. Avant que le blond ait pu réaliser, il était attaché à la tête de lit. Puis l'utaien s'installa confortablement sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, passant ses mains sous le T-shirt bleu du pilote pour pétrir avec plaisir la chair offerte. Il sentait le grondement de Cid à travers les vibrations de son torse, et prit parti de retirer les deux vêtements qui empêchaient à leurs peaux de se frotter l'une contre l'autre.

Contre ses jambes, l'utaien sentait l'érection conséquente de son futur amant, et il remonta incidemment sa cuisse pour frotter légèrement contre le membre tendu, arrachant une plainte de plaisir au blond…

Rapidement, Tseng fit disparaître leurs dernières affaires et s'écarta pour attraper une seconde cravate. Si Cid eut presque un gémissement frustré lorsque le brun s'éloigna un peu de lui, un sourire éclaira son visage lorsque Tseng attacha ses cheveux avec l'objet en une queue-de-cheval haute, accentuant les traits typiquement utaiens de son visage. Heureusement pour le blond, Tseng se colla à nouveau à lui rapidement, ondulant contre lui avec langueur, parsemant ses épaules de baisers… Une de ses mains jouait négligemment avec le sexe du blond, d'un mouvement léger du bout des doigts qui rendait le pilote fou…

« - Tseng… s'il te plait, laisse moi te toucher… » Gémit Cid, tirant légèrement sur ses liens.

La douleur de son poignet le rappela à l'ordre, et il eut un grognement frustré. L'utaien quand à lui s'écarta un peu et eut un sourire mutin.

« - Non, pas cette fois… » Ronronna-t-il.

Fixant Cid dans les yeux, le brun entama une lente descente sur son ventre, alternant caresses, pétrissages et baisers sur la peau brûlante du blond. Il s'interrompit lorsque sa langue arriva au niveau du nombril, et souffla légèrement sur l'érection certainement douloureuse du pilote, lui arrachant un gémissement.

Posant ses mains sur les cuisses de Cid pour l'empêcher de bouger, le Turk donna un très léger coup de langue sur le gland, provoquant un hoquet de surprise de la part de son amant supplicié… Satisfait de son effet, il saisit délicatement la hampe dans la main, pressant doucement le membre enflé. Il laissa courir sa langue sur la chair rubiconde, ses oreilles emplies des gémissements de plaisir de son amant…

Cid balança sa tête en arrière, essayant de se reprendre. A peine quelques caresses de Tseng, et il se sentait au bord de l'explosion. Il osa enfin admirer à nouveau son amant, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. L'or en fusion des prunelles habituellement ambrées donnait à Tseng un air d'animal sauvage, et avec un sourire celui-ci ouvrit la bouche… Mais au lieu de plonger la totalité du gland dans sa bouche, il se contenta d'en suçoter une partie, décalant son mouvement de succion au niveau de la couronne avec une lenteur diabolique. Sa main remonta pour jouer avec la partie humidifiée, et Cid dut censurer un mouvement involontaire de ses hanches.

« - Tseng… Arrête, tu vas me faire… »

L'utaien fut soudain tout autour de lui, émettant un grognement qui semblait se répercuter dans tout son membre, arrachant un cri de plaisir bestial au pilote… Cid s'écarta comme il put, maculant le visage du brun par de longues saccades. Tseng relâcha son membre encore palpitant et se releva… Mais déjà – tant pis pour son poignet – Cid avait tiré sur ses mains pour se détacher et attrapé son T-shirt.

« - Je… je suis désolé, je t'avais prévenu mais… »

Son air désolé arracha un rire à Tseng, qui lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres. Cid se sentit rougir comme un collégien pris en faute, et grogna, attrapant une bouteille d'eau pour mouiller son T-shirt et nettoyer le visage de son aimé. L'utaien quant à lui, ne semblait pas plus gêné que ça, laissant faire Cid avec une lueur amusée dans le regard. Il retira simplement sa gaze maculée pour la jeter dans la corbeille, et s'étira lorsque son amant eut fini.

« - Tu préfères dormir à droite ou à gauche? »

Cid était encore confus. L'érection du brun ne semblait pas gêner celui-ci plus que de nécessaire, et soudainement il se sentait sur un terrain qu'il ne maîtrisait pas…

« - Oui… » [2]

Tseng pouffa.

« - Je t'aime imbécile. »

Cid se laissa allonger, acceptant avec plaisir Tseng contre lui…

« - Tu veux pas qu'on continue ? » demanda-t-il simplement, légèrement hésitant.

Après tout, il n'était pas lui non plus connu pour sa subtilité…

L'utaien se hissa sur lui, jusqu'à poser son menton au milieu du plexus du blond.

« - Non. Pas tout de suite…  
- Sadique, va. »

Tseng eut un léger rire à nouveau, et le pilote l'embrassa avec douceur. Soudainement, le contrecoup de la soirée lui arrivait, et additionné à la perte de sang de l'avant veille, il tombait de fatigue. Le brun glissa dans ses bras, pelotonné contre lui, et ferma les yeux.

« - Bonne nuit Cid. Dors bien… »

La voix de l'utaien aussi trahissait sa fatigue évidente. Avec un effort, Cid éteint la lampe de chevet et referma ses bras autour de son amant.

« - 'Ne nuit Tseng. Je t'aime. »

Contre son torse, il sentit le sourire du brun s'étirer.

oO°Oo

Cloud se redressa. Il était à peine 4h du matin, et il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose, replonger dans le sommeil. A ses côtés Sephiroth poussa un grognement.

« - Il faut y aller. » Soupira le blond.

Ils avaient déjà pris du retard en cherchant du réconfort l'un auprès de l'autre, mais à présent la réalité les rattrapait et ils s'habillaient rapidement, dans un silence stressé. Il fallait mettre de la distance entre Sephiroth et AVALANCHE. Ou entre Sephiroth et les Turks, Cloud ignorait lesquels étaient les plus dangereux. Et d'après ce que Nakanaori lui avait écrit, elle était partie rejoindre Reeve pour avoir accès aux dossiers d'Hojo qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle disait aussi que pour réussir, elle aurait peut-être à lâcher des informations importantes, et qu'elle préférait les savoir ailleurs…

Enfin, Sephiroth hissa sur son épaule leur sac à dos de voyage, qui contenait le minimum nécessaire. Si les autres venaient ici, ils ne trouveraient rien, plus rien que des cendres, décida Cloud en allumant son Zippo.

Il adorait ce briquet gravé d'une tête de loup parce que Cid le lui avait offert sous prétexte qu'un homme devait toujours avoir ce genre de chose sur lui.

« - Aucun regret ? demanda-t-il à l'argenté.  
- Aucun. Vas-y, je m'occupe de ton chocobo. »

Méticuleusement, avec une certaine joie même, Cloud entassa tout ce qu'il avait trouvé de combustible, rajoutant quelques morceaux d'annuaire pour être certain que le feu prendrait. Délicatement, il torsada une feuille remplie de noms, y mit feu et la jeta contre ses consoeurs.

Puis il sortit de la maison, enfourchant son chocobo de manière à laisser Sephiroth monter en croupe.

« - On va à la ferme chocobo, il te faut une monture. Ensuite, on passe à Edge pour voir comment la ville évolue et savoir si les autres y sont et après… Nibelheim. »

Contre son dos Sephiroth acquiesça. Il ne souhaitait pas aller à Nibelheim, cette ville le terrifiait… Il sentait encore la douleur de l'épée broyeuse contre ses côtes. Le blond dut sentir son trouble, car il passa sa main sur le bras de l'argenté, nouant leurs doigts pour le reste du trajet…

oO°Oo

« - J'ai cru que le matin ne viendrait jamais » soupira Tifa.

Elena lui offrit un pauvre sourire et s'installa en face d'elle.

« - Rude dort encore, il est épuisé avec sa jambe. Entre Vincent et les deux qui nous sont arrivées, plus Sephiroth, je ne sais pas comment on va réussir à tout gérer… Je suis plutôt habituée à obéir aux ordres. »

La brune haussa les épaules et jeta un regard à la comtoise antique. Il était à peine 7 heures, et Elena semblait avoir dormi encore moins qu'elle. Tifa les imaginait parfaitement, Rude et elle, à pouvoir parler, se rassurer jusqu'à trouver le sommeil… Une vague d'inquiétude passa sur son visage, et instinctivement elle posa sa main sur son ventre encore plat. De suite, Elena se leva et fit le tour de la table, posant sa main sur le front de la brune.

« - Ca va pas ? Tu es pâle, tout d'un coup.  
- Je… »

Tifa éclata en sanglot, soudainement. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, Elena l'entoura de ses bras, lui caressant doucement le dos. Elles n'étaient pas particulièrement proches toutes les deux, mais la barmaid s'accrochait à elle comme si c'était son seul espoir de survie.

« - Tifa, dis moi ce qui se passe… » Murmura doucement la blonde, une main perdue dans les cheveux abondants de la jeune femme.

Tifa s'écarta, inspirant lentement pour reprendre son calme, et s'essuya les yeux.

« - Je… Excuse-moi. »

Elena lui sourit doucement, l'enjoignant à parler…

« - Je suis enceinte. De Cloud. Et… Et il m'a larguée pour aller régler ses problèmes avec Sephiroth…  
- Oh.»

Elena tendit un mouchoir à la brune, mettant à profit le temps que prenait Tifa pour s'essuyer les yeux et se moucher pour rassembler ses idées.

« - J'en ai discuté avec Barret et Denzel, je vais garder l'enfant, mais j'ai peur…  
- Mais non… Tu seras une mère géniale Tifa… Regarde avec Denzel et Marlène, ils sont heureux avec toi, adorables, et j'aimerais que mes futurs enfants soient aussi gentils et ouverts… Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi.»

Tifa eut un pauvre rire.

« - Mais ceux là étaient déjà grands quand j'ai commencé à m'en occuper…  
- Ca n'a pas d'importance… puis, tout AVALANCHE sera là pour ton enfant, et même nous si tu veux… Hum… On commençait à réfléchir à mettre en route un enfant, tu veux qu'on soit enceintes ensemble ? Bien sûr, on ne serait pas exactement callées pareil, mais… »

La brune se leva pour serrer Elena contre elle. Depuis Aerith, elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un [3] comme ça…

« Tu es sérieuse ? »

Elena hocha la tête, souriant.

oO°Oo

« - Là. Ce passage de rapport pourrait nous éclairer, je pense. »

Nakanaori posa son stylo en guise de pointeur et s'écarta pour que Reeve puisse se pencher dessus.

« - Il fait référence à l'accident, et il y a un numéro juste à côté. D'après le code que pap... qu'Hojo utilisait, on doit pouvoir trouver la bande d'enregistrement correspondant à ce moment là. »

Reeve hocha la tête, se tourna vers Yuffie qui, immédiatement, prit la référence pour chercher ladite cassette.

Non loin des deux chercheurs, sur des lits voisins, Vincent et Eloa reposaient, l'une toujours dans le coma et l'autre puissamment sédaté. Le matin même, quelques heures plus tôt, Vincent était dans un état de catatonie inquiétant, mais il avait commencé à paniquer dès que Reeve et Nakanaori l'avaient fait descendre vers le laboratoire. Ils étaient finalement peu dans le laboratoire, parce que peu pouvaient aider, mais tous faisaient de leur mieux pour trouver ce qu'avait Vincent. Tifa et Yuffie faisaient les « petites mains », Cid et Reno triaient les rapports pour que Nakanaori, Reeve et Cait puissent les lire. Cait, hélas, était efficace pour trouver des mots clefs, mais ne pouvait pas vraiment aider plus que ça, il servait donc plutôt de « second tri ». De temps en temps, Reeve jurait et promettait dans sa barbe de prendre un peu de temps pour améliorer l'interface scientifique du chat-robot.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pourtant tous pour regarder la cassette que Yuffie ramena.

_Vincent semblait invectiver Hojo. Le scientifique, lui, semblait plutôt blasé, et décidé à laisser passer l'orage sans réellement s'inquiéter. Puis le Turk eut une crispation, et soudainement l'expression du scientifique changea pour de la peur. Il sortit son arme et abattit Vincent de sang froid, fixant le corps quelques instants avant de fermer les yeux, l'air soulagé._

« - $*€ £#, cette cassette ne nous apprend rien de nouveau. Jura Cid.  
- Non, attendez. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. »

Yuffie rembobina la cassette, avant de revenir sur l'expression d'Hojo.

« - Là, Hojo a l'air effrayé.  
- Si papa avait décidé de le tuer parce qu'il l'énervait, il n'aurait pas eu soudainement peur. »

Ce fut pourtant Reno qui, posant le doigt sur l'écran, suivit la forme de l'ombre de Vincent. Bien que le Turk ait l'air normal sur la vidéo, son ombre elle montrait clairement une paire d'aile et des cheveux longs, comme l'indésirable qui leur avait rendu visite la nuit même.

« - Normal. Hojo avait peur du vampire, pas de Vincent. C'est pour ça qu'il lui a tiré dessus. Et je suppose qu'on ne le voit pas sur l'écran à cause de sa nature ?»

Ca semblait invraisemblable… Hojo aurait déjà fait des expériences sur Vincent ? Il n'en faisait mention nulle part pourtant… Reeve se massa un instant l'arrête nasale, avant de soupirer.

« - Donc, si on résume. Le vampire était là avant qu'Hojo s'amuse avec Vincent. Avant même que Lucretia ne lui pose Chaos et la protomatéria. Or, on sait aussi qu'Hojo n'avait pas réussi à rendre son projet viable, donc…  
- Donc le vampire n'a pas été intégré à Vincent par Hojo ou Lucretia. » Termina Nakanaori, les sourcils froncés. « Vous avez pensé aux rapports de Grimoire Valentine? »

Tifa releva soudain la tête d'un rapport qu'elle tendit à Reeve.

« - Là. Lucretia fait mention de « Alter » et « Alius » ainsi que de Grimoire… »

Les deux scientifiques se penchèrent sur la phrase en question, lisant et relisant le passage sans comprendre…

« _Alius a déjà trop gagné de terrain, les tentatives de mon mari sont vaines. Je pressens que Grimoire voulait préserver son fils, sans connaître les effets secondaires… Il faut quelque chose de plus puissant, sur lequel Vincent saura s'appuyer. Un Alter pour compenser Alius. La clef est certainement dans la matière noire. »_

Après, le rapport se focalisait sur la manière dont Lucretia avait inséré Chaos et la protomatéria à Vincent, correspondant point par point au rapport d'Hojo qu'ils avaient déjà lu à ce sujet.

Reno eut un léger ricanement.

« - Alors comme ça, le coup du vampire ça vient de son père ? Comme quoi, Hojo n'était pas le seul à se servir de ses gosses pour expérimenter… »

Eloa se mit soudain à remuer, et à peine Nakanaori était-elle à ses côté qu'elle se relevait.

« - Eloa, j'étais morte d'inquiétude ! »

La brune serra sa petite sœur contre elle, manquant ainsi le sourire sinistre de l'argentée.

« - Nakanaori… Éloigne-toi d'elle. Tout de suite. » Intima Reeve. « Elle n'est pas dans son état normal.  
- Que…»

La jeune femme s'éloigna légèrement et son sourire fondit. Eloa avait les yeux rose vif, presque rouge, et peu à peu sa peau reprenait une teinte bleue.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, comme pour parler, et elle fronça les sourcils en portant une main à sa gorge.

Elle fixa alors les personnes présentes dans la salle, s'imposant directement dans leurs esprits.

_Bonjour, mortels… Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus…_

A suivre

* * *

[1] Si vous avez une idée de comment ça sonne… j'ai écrit ça juste parce que je trouvais que ça rendait bien.  
[2] Cette réponse est particulièrement logique. Surtout d'un point de vue booléen :)  
[3] Je suis un monstre. Ma phrase d'origine était « Depuis Aerith elle n'avait jamais rencontré QUELQUE CHOSE ».

* * *

**NDLA** : J'ai fait une découverte fun il y a pas longtemps ! Eloa, prénom que j'avais choisi totalement au pif en me disant qu'avec un peu de chance je trouverai une signification, en a déjà une, qui en plus est parfaite !  
Eloa, donc, est aussi connue dans la poésie d'Alfred de Vigny sous le nom de « sœur des anges ». Le côté marrant, c'est que quand j'ai créé le personnage, j'ai regretté de ne pas lui mettre de prénom en rapport avec la Kabbale, histoire qu'elle colle bien dans la famille. Sephiroth vient de l'arbre Séfirotique, où les sephira représentent des espèces de « qualités » de l'homme idéal qui est à la fois homme et dieu en devenir, càd Jéhovah. J'aurais voulu un nom en rapport, et du coup j'avais fortement pensé à l'appeler du nom d'un des sephira, mais j'avais du mal à lui lier une qualité et une seule. Donc j'ai pris Eloa, parce que j'aimais bien. Et là, j'ai fait ma recherche comme ça et je trouve ce résultat, je suis super contente ^^.  
Bref, désolée pour le pavé.

Sinon, j'ai pris une grande décision : le sexe de Cid, il s'appelle Bronco. Pourquoi, me demanderez-vous ? Parce que je vois bien Cid nommer son sexe. Et qu'avec le Tiny Bronco, ça fait un super plan pour draguer, genre… « Tu as aimé la balade ? Laisse-moi te faire découvrir son grand frère. ». Avouez, ça déchire, non ? … non ? Je m'enterre et je vais dormir ? Maieuh…  
Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review !


	22. Interlude 9

**Auteur **: Alia Zanetsu  
**Bétalectrice** : x-DDM-th-x  
**Rating** : M pour violence, scènes osées, etc.  
**Disclaimer**: A part mes 2/3 OC, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à SquareEnix, loués soient-ils pour avoir créé FFVII.

Je tiens d'avance à vous présenter mes excuses s'il y a des fautes dans la dernière partie : je l'ai rajoutée juste maintenant, donc les dernières lignes n'ont pas été bétalues.

* * *

Interlude

* * *

_Il se sentait un peu déçu. Déjà, lorsque son expérimentation était sortie malformée de sa gangue, il avait hésité à la jeter pour tout recommencer. Mais il fallait croire qu'il devenait sentimental avec le temps, et finalement avait gardé cette petite chose. Au moins, elle avait un avantage par rapport à Sephiroth : son absence de cordes vocales l'empêchait de pousser ces vagissements inhumains tellement caractéristiques des nourrissons. Puis, c'était déjà une réussite en soi : l'enfant de Jenova et Lucretia reposait dans ses bras. Pour l'instant, il était seul avec le nouveau né, et il se laissa aller à un sourire. Pas un de ces rictus de satisfaction qui effrayaient ses employés, mais un vrai sourire. Là, juste sous la clavicule, le nourrisson présentait la même tâche de vin que Lucretia. Déjà 13 ans qu'elle était morte… Bien sûr, il y avait cette femme qui lui avait demandé un enfant. Sur le moment, il avait trouvé ça presque comique, puis avait accepté : s'il essayait d'améliorer l'humain via la mako, on pouvait aussi miser sur la sélection par les gènes elle avait même accepté de se soumettre à un test de QI. Il recevait régulièrement des nouvelles de sa fille, une photo de temps en temps, et au moins il devait admettre que la petite tenait les promesses de sa mère. Le nourrisson dans ses bras lui attrapa une mèche de cheveux et tira faiblement dessus, le ramenant au temps présent. Il devait lui trouver un nom, un nom digne du duvet d'un argenté surnaturel qui couvrait sa fontanelle fragile. _

_« - Eloa. Qu'en penses-tu ? »_

_Le nourrisson sourit – un sourire réflexe certainement – et Hojo hocha la tête._

* * *

8 ans plus tard...

_ L'homme rebondit contre la paroi en verre incassable, poussant un cri. Derrière celle-ci, bien à l'abri, Hojo fronça les sourcils, et sortit son microphone._

_« - Le sujet Eloa présente les caractéristiques inhérentes à sa seconde génitrice. Son épiderme semble cyanosé, et on remarque une repigmentation des iris. Le sujet semble pris d'un accès de violence, et ne peut être raisonné. Envoi des gaz soporifiques. »_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il entrait dans la salle avec un masque à gaz, dédaignant ses assistants inconscients pour s'intéresser à Eloa. Elle avait repris sa couleur normale, comme si son corps de 11 ans à peine ne pouvait tenir plus longtemps la transformation. _

_Rapidement, Hojo se décida. Il repartirait à Nibelheim, près de Jenova. Peut-être là bas arriverait-il à résoudra ce mystère..._

* * *

1 an plus tard...

_ Il détestait les échecs, et celui-ci lui restait particulièrement en travers de la gorge. Il vérifia la pression du tube, s'assura encore une fois que les dosages étaient les bons. Il aurait encore voulu essayer, mais Shinra Senior – cet imbécile ! – lui avait coupé les vivres pour cette expérience, arguant que lorsque quelque chose était raté, ça ne servait à rien de s'appesantir dessus, cela ne faisait que creuser les déficits de la Shinra. Dans le liquide vert, coupée de tout besoin naturel, Eloa semblait dormir. Hojo aurait voulu pouvoir s'assurer que le temps n'aurait pas de prise sur elle, pour pouvoir reprendre les tests exactement là où il les avait laissés, mais ne pouvait que ralentir les effets. Il allait l'envoyer dans le labo de Mideel, c'était un petit laboratoire, mais au moins le président n'irait pas y mettre son nez. Puis il rassembla les dossiers sur la mise en cuve, préférant laisser à Nibelheim ceux relatant cette année de recherche à essayer de contrôler Eloa. C'était tellement plus simple d'y faire à peine référence, pour être sûr que lui seul pourrait reprendre les expériences…_

* * *

3 ans plus tard...

_Elle était brune comme lui, les cheveux désordonnés, et les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré.  
« - Je te préviens, si j'estime que tu me gène, je t'envoie dans un orphelinat.  
- Oui monsieur. »_

_Nakanaori baissa la tête, entrant à la suite de son père dans l'appartement de fonction. La salle de séjour était à la fois très ordonnée et complètement occupée par divers dossiers et expériences en cours._

_« - Ne touche à rien. »_

_La cuisine, elle, regorgeait de tubes à essais, mais Hojo amena sa fille dans une pièce à l'opposée, qui contenait un clic-clac et un bureau recouvert de livres. Il rassembla à la hâte les quelques ouvrages qui reposaient sur le canapé, et soupira. Cette chambre avait déjà vu passer Sephiroth jusqu'à son intégration chez les SOLDATS – il ne passait guère plus à présent —, Eloa jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à avoir ses « problèmes », et à présent, cette fille… _

_« - En attendant qu'on ait pu faire des courses, tu dormiras sur le canapé. Je te laisse t'installer.  
- D'accord. »_

_Ils se regardèrent un instant. La gamine avait des yeux intéressants : au premier abord ils semblaient d'un bête marron, mais c'est comme si la génétique n'avait pu se décider entre cette couleur et celle des yeux de la mère, le bleu. Ainsi, le pourtour de l'iris était dans les tons noisette, mais le centre était bleu... Il ne connaissait pas exactement quels gènes pouvaient être responsables de ça, il faudrait qu'il se renseigne...  
Il lâcha la valise de sa nouvelle colocataire et, dans un élan qu'il ne réussit pas à maîtriser, lui ébouriffa les cheveux un peu plus._

_« - Je suis désolé pour ta mère. »_

* * *

3 mois plus tard...

_« - Monsieur ? Je… il commence à être tard, je voulais savoir si je pouvais rentrer chez moi…  
- Et pourquoi donc ? » Répondit sèchement Hojo._

_Son assistant se dandina un instant, avant de prendre une inspiration._

_« - C'est le 25 aujourd'hui. Comme … Comme nous avions une expérience en cours et que je n'ai pas pu être avec ma femme et mes enfants le 24, j'aimerais passer le repas du 25 avec eux… »_

_Hojo se figea intérieurement. Alors qu'il donnait congé à son employé, il vérifia la date. _

_25 décembre. _

_Nakanaori avait dû l'attendre hier soir, elle lui avait même demandé s'il pensait rentrer tôt. Puis il y avait eu un contretemps, et il avait oublié. Il regarda l'heure et fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant, il lui fallait encore plus de deux heures pour terminer de rattraper les bêtises d'un de ses jeunes assistants – confondre de l'ammoniac et de la soude, quelle idée ! – et de toute façon, il n'aurait pas su quoi dire à l'adolescente qu'il hébergeait. Autant attendre le lendemain._

_Lorsqu'enfin il rentra chez lui, le sourire de sa fille l'aurait presque fait culpabiliser. Il n'avait jamais compris le fonctionnement psychologique des humains, mais imaginait qu'elle devait être déçue ? Il tendit l'ordinateur neuf qu'il tenait sous le bras à la jeune fille, ainsi qu'une blouse de petite taille._

_« - Tiens. À partir de maintenant tu passeras ton temps libre au laboratoire avec moi. J'ai besoin d'un nouvel assistant. » _

_Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Nakanaori lui saute au cou en le remerciant.  
Ca faisait bizarre._

* * *

5 ans plus tard...

_« - Il… Il est mort ? »_

_Hojo releva la tête et eut un mouvement de dénégation._

_« - Non, pas encore. On va faire les greffes nécessaires pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. »_

_Nakanaori fixa, horrifiée, le Turk utaien. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de voir l'intérieur du personnage de près qui la gênait, mais de savoir que c'était son frère qui était responsable… Ils passèrent la nuit à « réparer » l'homme, pour finalement lui installer un tube nutritif dans son estomac tout neuf. Lorsqu'enfin ils eurent terminé, Hojo soupira._

_« - La situation devient de pire en pire… Nakanaori. Tu pars pour le laboratoire de Mideel. »_

_La jeune femme allait protester, mais son géniteur la fit taire d'un geste, avant de se tourner vers un de ses employés, un homme plutôt âgé._

_« - Ethan. Vous dirigerez l'équipe de Mideel, je les préviens de votre arrivée à tous les deux… »_

_Hojo consulta sa montre. Il était à peine 6h du matin…_

_« - … Dès que ces incompétents seront réveillés. »_

_Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille, notant sa mine défaite._

_« - Tu peux pas me faire ça, je veux rester avec toi ! »_

_Il lui jeta un regard froid, haussant un sourcil._

_« - Quand tu es venue habiter avec moi, je t'avais dit que dès que tu m'ennuierais, je t'enverrais ailleurs. Tu vas me gêner, à rester ici. »_

_Elle baissa la tête, luttant contre l'envie de pleurer… Maladroitement, Hojo lui passa un bras autour des épaules pour lui tapoter le bras._

_« - Je suppose que quand cette crise sera finie, tu pourras revenir ici. Je… ne j'ai plus besoin de mon bureau de toute façon. »_

_C'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait sa fille._

* * *

2 mois plus tard...

_Sa boite mail fit un petit bruit de chocobo, et Nakanaori ouvrit rapidement celle-ci. Un mail de son père ! C'était si rare… Mais déjà, au vu de l'entête, la brune frémit. _

_« En cas de décès »_

_« Nakanaori.  
Je t'envoie ci-joint ma clef RSA ainsi que l'adresse de mon dépôt de dossiers. Pense à encrypter ceux-ci à nouveau dans les plus brefs délais. Tu trouveras aussi le code de la porte verte.  
Je compte sur toi pour gérer au mieux la situation.  
Ton père. »_

_C'était bien la première fois qu'il reconnaissait aussi ouvertement leur lien de parenté… Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais n'était pas seule dans la pièce. La porte verte… Elle était scellée, depuis que l'équipe était arrivée à Mideel, personne n'avait tenté de l'ouvrir._

_Nakanaori récupéra le code, y entra, et se figea._

_Flottant dans le liquide verts iridescent, il y avait une adolescente. Ses cheveux argentés lui descendaient jusqu'aux pieds, et elle semblait dormir… Gravé dans le socle en métal, il y avait juste quelques lettres._

_« Eloa »._

* * *

**NDLA:** Bon, j'avais envie de faire une partie sur Hojo et Nakanaori. Je suis pas fan du fait d'écrire sur un de mes OC, mais je voulais expliquer un peu plus leur lien à tous les deux.

Sinon, note importante : je pense que je publierai le chapitre 13 "un peu" en retard, en fonction de mon avancée. Comme c'est le dernier, je n'ai pas envie de le bâcler ! Après, je dis ça, mais je l'aurais peut-être fini d'ici samedi/dimanche, après tout, j'ai juste un article à rendre le 20 février, tranquille !

Mais bon, si vous êtes motivé(e)s, vous pouvez toujours me laisser une petite review ! C'est toujours un plaisir !


	23. Seuls

**Auteur **: Alia Zanetsu  
**Bétalectrice** : x-DDM-th-x  
**Rating** : M pour violence, scènes osées, etc.  
**Disclaimer** : A part mes 2/3 OC, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à SquareEnix, loués soient-ils pour avoir créé FFVII.

Bon, après presque un mois d'inactivité - enfin non, pas vraiment, j'ai publié d'autres fics, mais j'arrivais pas à avancer sur ce chapitre - j'ai réussi à cloturer Eternal Recurrence ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

_Chapitre 13 : Seuls_

* * *

_Bonjour, mortels… Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus…_

Jenova se redressa sur le lit, lévitant légèrement. Elle semblait étonnée d'être ici, mais sourit simplement…

Et tomba inanimée.

Barret, derrière elle, rabaissa sa main bionique.

« - C'est quoi cette connerie ! »

Déjà, Eloa reprenait sa forme normale… Nakanaori ouvrit la bouche, mais Reeve la prit de vitesse.

« - Cette gamine est la fille directe de Jenova. Pas comme Sephiroth, mais… Hojo a directement fécondé un ovule de Lucretia avec un gamète de Jenova. Ça lui est déjà arrivé. »

Soupirant, il attrapa une liasse de rapports et les posa sur la table, notant le blêmissement immédiat de la fille d'Hojo.

« - Je… Je n'ai jamais eu ces rapports… » Murmura-t-elle.  
« - Normal. Hojo les avait laissés ici, et il n'a dupliqué aucun compte-rendu du manoir Shinra. J'avais des doutes, mais comme on a fait passer l'état de Vincent en priorité, on n'a pas eu le temps d'en discuter… »

Barret secoua la tête, les yeux rivés sur Eloa. Elle avait quoi ? 3, peut-être 4 ans de plus que Marlène ? C'était encore une gamine. Et Jenova.

La calamité venue des cieux…

« - On doit trouver un moyen de la neutraliser. »

Déjà, avant qu'ils aient pu prendre une décision, Reeve installait une perfusion pour sédater Eloa : maintenant qu'il savait que son cas était décrits dans les rapports qu'il avait lus – il avait lus tous les rapports d'Hojo, s'était attaqué à ceux de Gast, et gardait ceux de Lucretia et Grimoire pour plus tard – il savait que le problème ne serait pas si simple à résoudre, pour ne pas dire impossible.

« - On se focalise sur Vincent pour l'instant. Nakanaori ? Ca te va ? »

La brune hocha la tête. Elle semblait au bord des larmes, mais ferma les yeux un instant et soupira.

« - Au moins pour lui on a une chance de pouvoir faire quelque chose. » Confirma-t-elle.

Barret soupira. Il refusait de mettre Marlène, Tifa et son enfant à venir en danger en laissant Jenova sous le même toit qu'eux… Et si c'était un plan de Sephiroth ? Après avoir détruit la Shinra, il s'en prenait à AVALANCHE… Si Cloud s'était rangé du côté de l'assassin, ça pouvait très bien être un piège…

« - Qu'est devenu Cloud ? » Demanda-t-il abruptement.

Il tiqua lorsque Tifa détourna la tête. Depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait, il savait lorsqu'elle dissimulait quelque chose.

« - Tifa… Ne me dis pas que tu sais…  
- Que Cloud a servi à recréer Sephiroth ? Si. Il n'a rien fait pour l'empêcher… » Soupira Tifa. « Il m'a tout dit avant de partir. Dans une lettre. Mais au final… C'était déjà trop tard.  
- Du coup, tu… tu l'as couvert ? »

La barmaid hocha la tête.

Barret soupira. La consternation et la déception se lisaient sur son visage. Il se détourna, remontant simplement les escaliers.

Il y eut un vague flottement, jusqu'à ce que Nakanaori toussât.

« - Autant se remettre à travailler sur Vincent. »

Les autres se dispersèrent rapidement, trouvant une excuse…

Tifa resta immobile au milieu de la pièce. Elle aurait voulu regretter ce qu'elle avait fait. Les mensonges qu'elle avait servis à Barret et la certitude qu'il la pardonnerait n'arrivaient pourtant pas à l'atteindre… Elle haussa les épaules, mettant sa réaction sur le compte de sa grossesse et partit à la suite de Barret. Malgré tout, elle devait s'expliquer avec son meilleur ami…

oO°Oo

Sephiroth avait ramené ses mèches argentées sous une capuche large et portait des lunettes de soleil : il avait l'impression de ressembler à une jeune racaille comme ça, et aurait certainement souri si la ville ne le déprimait pas autant. Edge s'étendait sous une Midgar qui semblait lui dégouliner dessus de miasme et puanteur. Avec la Shinra détruite, c'était une ville livrée à elle-même… Pire, elle repoussait violement l'aide de la WRO, cherchant à se libérer une bonne fois pour toutes de l'emprise d'une quelconque corporation… Distraitement, l'ex général attrapa un tract qui traînait à terre. Propagande pour virer la milice de la WRO des rues et envahir le dessus de la plaque.

« - Les riches du dessus doivent se pisser dessus. »

Cloud hocha la tête.

« - J'ai du mal à trouver ça problématique… »

Avec un soupir, Sephiroth leva la tête. Ils étaient au secteur 2, et le ciel était invisible. Oui, cette ville avait besoin de changements, et c'étaient les habitants qui pouvaient les apporter.

« - Reste à savoir comment va tourner la situation… Je suis étonné de ne pas voir la WRO plus active. » Continua le blond.

Peut-être que Reeve avait enfin laissé tomber cette idée stupide. On ne sauvait pas les gens en les maternant sans arrêt. Venait le moment où une population se devait de se prendre en main seule, et aussi bien la Shinra que la WRO empêchaient Midgar de progresser…

« - Amputer les lieux de la Shinra n'était pas forcément la solution la plus délicate, mais à long terme je pense que c'est bien pour la ville. »

Avec douceur, Cloud serra la main de l'argenté, avant de le relâcher et de remonter sur Fenrir.

« - J'irais bien… Voir les locaux de la Shinra avant de partir. » Soupira Sephiroth.

Il s'accrocha à son amant, sans rien dire.

Il avait besoin d'accepter, d'assimiler réellement ce qu'il avait fait. Être devant les ruines l'aidait. Silencieusement, il lança une prière à la rivière de la vie, pour qu'elle ait accepté ces âmes en son sein…

oO°Oo

Yuffie soupira fortement, et grogna pour la forme lorsque Reno, passant derrière elle, lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« - Ca m'énerve de ne rien pouvoir faire. » Laissa-t-elle tomber, lui jetant un regard.  
« - On en est tous là. »

Cela faisait près de trois jours que Vincent était sous sédatif, à peu près 36h qu'Eloa aussi… Les deux bombes à retardement qu'ils hébergeaient ne faisaient que les stresser chaque heure un peu plus. Pourtant, Reeve et Nakanaori avançaient. La jeune femme avait totalement pris possession du laboratoire, et l'ingénieur semblait désespéré de ne pouvoir suivre son rythme. A côté, ils étaient tous impuissants, et à part aider les deux scientifiques et leur apporter le café… Reno secoua la tête, piquant allègrement une gorgée du thé de Yuffie. Elle faisait son possible en ressassant des vieux rapports, mais c'était aussi une manière d'éviter Cid et Tseng… Enfin, comme Tseng était déjà venu deux fois dans le labo pour se faire soigner – Reno avait demandé de quoi, mais son ancien chef l'avait jeté – ça n'était pas toujours évident…

« - Tu devrais pas aller crever l'abcès avec Cid et Tseng, Yuffyuff ? Tu vas finir par avoir une jaunisse. »

La jeune fille secoua la tête, les yeux obstinément fixés sur la même page de rapport.

« - Pour l'instant, à part casser la gueule de Cid pour avoir joué avec mon cousin et Vincent… Non, je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire. En fait… C'est plutôt Tseng qui m'évite. J'ai discuté avec lui un minimum… Cid ne mérite ni l'amour de Vincent, ni celui de mon cousin.  
- Et Tseng… Se sent coupable de s'être mis entre Vincent et Cid, je me trompe ? »

Yuffie eut un léger rire, et acquiesça.

« - Tu le connais bien. Tu ne serais pas…  
- NON ! C'est la seule solution, sois un peu rationnel !  
- Rationnel ? C'est toi qui ose me dire que je ne suis pas rationnel? »

Les éclats de voix des deux scientifiques interrompirent Yuffie. Continuant à s'engueuler, Reeve et Nakanaori se rapprochèrent de Vincent. La brune tira la couverture qui recouvrait le vampire, et posa sa main sur le sternum découvert.

« - Là, et aussi là, et là. »

Elle montra plusieurs endroits sur le torse de Vincent.

« - Ce sont les endroits où Lucretia a inséré la protomatéria, ainsi que les deux attaches.  
- Je _sais_, Nakanaori. Je dis juste que tenter de lui injecter plus de matière noire, c'est… »

La jeune femme eut un soupir exaspéré.

« - On peut pas le laisser comme ça infiniment !  
- Et pour les néophytes, on peut avoir une explication les mecs? »

Les deux scientifiques se tournèrent vers Reno, le regardant un instant comme si c'était un alien… Puis Reeve soupira, et ce fut Hojo qui prit la parole.

« - Lucrétia a stabilisé Chaos en installant la protomatéria à Vincent… Et je pense qu'en installant une autre protomatéria, un peu différente, on pourrait fixer l'Autre.  
- Le problème, outre que la matière noire est instable et dangereuse à travailler, c'est qu'on ne sait pas comment les deux vont réagir… Et qu'on n'en a pas.  
- Reeve refuse que j'aille discuter avec Lucretia. »

Le ton boudeur fit sourire le roux.

« - Désolé de pas vouloir que tu te bousille le cerveau à la Mako. » fit remarquer Reeve, guindé.

Yuffie eut soudain une exclamation.

« - Y'a qu'à aller là où on l'a vue la première fois ! Ce n'est pas loin, et y'aura pas de danger comme ça…  
- C'est décidé. J'y vais avec Yuffie et Reno, et tu restes pour surveiller nos deux endormis ?»

oO°Oo

À mesure qu'ils s'étaient approchés de Nibelheim, Sephiroth s'était senti de plus en plus anxieux. Ils garèrent la moto de Cloud non loin du manoir, et avec douceur le blond lui serra la main.

« - C'est bon ? »

L'argenté secoua négativement la tête, avant de soupirer et tendre son bracelet de matérias à Cloud.

« - On passe au réacteur avant. J'ai… Si jamais je pète un câble, tu sauras quoi faire, non ? »

Le hérisson blond hocha la tête, et ils entamèrent la montée vers l'ancien réacteur mako. L'endroit était fermé, les cuves avaient été vidées, mais cela restait l'endroit où tous deux s'étaient battus pour la première fois. Sephiroth avait besoin d'y retourner, et il confia Masamune à Cloud pour entrer là où il était mort. Bien sûr, Jenova avait disparu, mais il se souvenait de tout avec une acuité douloureuse.

Pourtant, il ne devint pas fou. La colère qu'il avait ressentie à l'époque avait juste disparu.

Cloud eut un sourire pour lui, l'embrassa.

« - On va récupérer Eloa et Nakanaori ? »

Le blond hocha la tête, et eut un sourire mutin.

« - On est pas à une heure près, si ? »

Lentement, il tira sur le zipper de Sephiroth. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer ensuite, et voulait graver dans sa mémoire la moindre des courbes de son amant, comme s'ils n'allaient plus se revoir…

oO°Oo

Barret était dans la cuisine, à fixer l'extérieur d'un air pensif. Il n'arrivait pas à digérer la trahison de Tifa. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps, depuis qu'elle s'était installée à Midgard, qu'elle avait ouvert le _7th Heaven_… 7, c'était le nombre d'années depuis lesquelles ils se connaissaient, et parfois il oubliait que Tifa n'était qu'une gamine qui avait eu à grandir trop vite. Deux silhouettes se rapprochèrent du manoir, et il haussa un sourcil… Avant de voir rouge. Cloud osait se pointer ici !

Il se rua vers la porte, l'ouvrant alors que Cloud appuyait sur la sonnette… Et l'envoya à terre d'un magistral coup de poing.

« - Tu ose te pointer ici ? Après t'être barré sans une explication, en laissant Tifa en plan ? Ca t'a amusé de la troncher et de foutre le camp du jour au lendemain en la laissant avec un gosse ! Et tout ça pour revenir avec… »

Barret se décomposa. En se précipitant vers Cloud, Sephiroth avait fait glisser la capuche qui cachait sa chevelure.

« - Avec Sephiroth. »

Sa main artificielle prit sa forme d'arme, et Barret leva lentement le canon. La sueur coulait le long de son front. Il ne devait pas rater son coup, sinon il était mort… Mais l'ex général se releva lentement, levant les mains en l'air.

« - Je suis juste là pour récupérer Eloa et Nakanaori. Eloa va mal, je refuse que ce soit notre sœur qui s'en charge seule.»

Barret soupira, baissant son arme. Il était incapable de tirer sans être au combat. Cela aurait signifié tuer de sang froid, et il n'aurait jamais pu regarder Marlène en face après…

« - Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici. Repartez.  
- Seph ! »

Ils sursautèrent tous les trois, alors que les chocobos arrivaient dans l'enceinte du manoir. Nakanaori sauta du sien pour atterrir directement dans les bras de son frère, le serrant presque convulsivement.

« - Je t'avais dit de pas venir… »

Sephiroth l'écarta légèrement, essuyant les larmes sur les joues de la jeune femme.

« - On est une famille, Nak'… Je te laisserai pas. Jamais. Alors… Ne me refais jamais un coup comme ça, à partir toute seule… J'étais mort d'inquiétude…»

Ce fut le bruit de l'electrorod de Reno qui se dépliait qui les interrompit. Le roux semblait… au delà de la fureur.

« - Sephiroth… On a un compte à régler. Tu sais, mon boss ? Celui que t'as assassiné ? La jambe de mon meilleur pote ? L'œil de notre chef ? »

L'argenté écarta sa sœur, attrapant Masamune… pour la jeter au loin, par terre.

« - Comme tu veux. » laissa tomber Reno.

Le Turk se crispa. Même sans Masamune dans l'équation, celle-ci penchait toujours en faveur de Sephiroth, il le savait bien. De plus, son ego lui fit jeter sa propre arme, comme une bravade, pour foncer sur l'ex SOLDAT de toute sa force. Il ne s'attendait pas à se faire capturer dans les bras de Sephiroth, incapable de bouger.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Il attendit que Reno ait fini de se débattre, puis laissa pleurer le roux contre son épaule. La rage, la frustration, la peine… Au bout d'un long moment, Reno s'écarta, refusant de montrer son visage aux autres.

« - Faut qu'on aille s'occuper de Vincent. » Laissa-t-il tomber, la voix morne.

oO°Oo

Plusieurs émotions se succédèrent sur le visage de Tifa pour finalement se fixer à une neutralité désagréable.

« - Bonjour Cloud. »

Le blond sentit ses épaules s'affaisser, et son cœur se vriller lorsque, arrivant dans la pièce, Denzel courut aussitôt vers Tifa pour lui jeter un regard meurtrier. Il eut envie de fuir de la pièce, tant la haine pure que semblait lui vouer le gamin lui faisait mal… Tifa croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine, l'air buté…

« - Barret m'a dit que tu étais enceinte. »

Il doutait que l'enfant puisse d'être d'un autre que lui, même s'ils avaient pris toutes les précautions nécessaires.

« - Il pouvait pas tenir sa langue, bien sûr…  
- J'ai quand même le droit de savoir.  
- Et ton… droit sur cet enfant s'arrête là. Cloud, retourne avec Sephiroth. Sois heureux, malheureux, fais comme tu veux, mais cette fois… Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'attendre ou recoller les morceaux s'il te jette. Laisse-nous en dehors de tout ça. »

Dans ses yeux acajou, il y avait une trace de colère en disant ça, de tristesse aussi… Mais plus aucune de cette douceur qui caractérisait les yeux de Tifa quand elle le regardait.

C'était fini entre eux, en amour comme en amitié. On lui aurait arraché un membre, Cloud n'aurait pas ressenti de douleur plus forte…

« - J'ai compris. » Murmura-t-il faiblement. « Excuse-moi pour tout. »

oO°Oo

Tseng s'appuya contre son amant, les mains crispées. Sa cicatrice était douloureuse, il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des aiguilles tout le long…

« - Ca va ? »

Il secoua négativement la tête, et Cid lui releva le menton pour l'embrasser. Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, sous les couvertures. Loin de Sephiroth…

« - Ma cicatrice me lance. »

Rapidement, les mains brûlantes du pilote se posèrent sur son ventre, et la chaleur calma légèrement la douleur. Même s'il _savait_ qu'il somatisait, Tseng ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal…

« - C'est bon. Sephiroth ne te touchera plus jamais. »

Tseng était rapidement passé sur sa séquestration par l'argenté, mais n'était pas rentré dans les détails… C'était peut-être le moment de le faire.

« - Avant… On est sortis pendant 5 ans ensemble, avant que Sephiroth ne meure. Il… Quand il a voulu me tuer dans le temple des anciens, j'espérais simplement… Retrouver l'homme que j'aimais. C'est toi qui as réussi à me le faire sortir de la tête. »

Cid resserra un peu ses bras autour de l'utaien, posant un baiser sur ses cheveux bruns, doucement. Pour lui signifier que, s'il voulait continuer à parler, il était là pour lui, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter… Et si Tseng le jetait pour se remettre avec son ex ?

« - J'ai été bien trop fier pour t'appeler, essayer de te contacter… Quand j'ai commencé à retrouver Sephiroth dans la rivière de la vie…»

Voilà, ça partait mal. Le pilote ferma les yeux. S'il avait pu, il aurait fermé les oreilles aussi, pour ne pas entendre Tseng lui avouer qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour l'ex général…

« - Ca m'a fait du bien de pouvoir parler de toi à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui me connaissait bien, qui prenait du temps pour moi… Sephiroth m'a fait prendre conscience de mes sentiments pour toi. Mais j'aurais préféré qu'il reste mort…  
- Tu as peur d'en retomber amoureux ?» Murmura Cid, la voix noué.

C'était un peu simpliste comme question, mais ça le stressait. Tseng s'écarta de lui, l'air presque choqué.

« - Non ! Non bien sûr que non ! Oh, Cid… Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire croire ça… »

Tseng changea de position, pour se retrouver face au blond, sur ses genoux.

« - Je t'aime. Que Sephiroth soit de retour ou pas… Ca ne change rien à cet état de fait. »

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, et le brun se blottit contre lui, mordillant la gorge offerte. Instinctivement, Cid avait passé ses mains sous le T-shirt de nuit du brun, trouvant finalement que les largeurs aberrantes de celui-ci avaient des avantages indéniables…

« - J'ai envie de toi… » Murmura le pilote d'une voix basse légèrement rauque.

Ce fut un regard brillant, presque doré qui lui répondit.

oO°Oo

« - Il est quatre heures passé, tu devrais te reposer, tu sais… »

Nakanaori releva la tête un instant avant de sourire à Reeve.

« - Et te laisser finir tout seul ? Naan, j'ai trop hâte de voir le résultat. Demande plutôt à Cait de nous ramener du café, je commence à plus sentir les effets du dernier… »

L'inventeur eut un petit rire, ébouriffant les cheveux de la jeune femme sans faire réellement attention à son geste.

« - Ok, on installe ça dès que c'est fini. »

Ils avaient délicatement conçu un système de protomatéria qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Lucrétia. Il fallait cependant avouer que pouvoir discuter avec la mère de Sephiroth avant la création avait été plus que pratique. La matéria en elle même était reliée à quatre autres points plus petits, qui devaient permettre de la stabiliser mieux que la première. Restait à finaliser la pièce pour être certain qu'elle s'intègre à Vincent sans le blesser, et l'installer.

Ce fut au petit matin que les deux scientifiques échangèrent un sourire satisfait.

« - Y'a plus qu'à tester. » fit remarquer Reeve.

Déjà, la brune ramenait Vincent à eux, non sans avoir posé un baiser sur le front de sa petite sœur.

« - Allez, c'est parti… »

Attrapant la protomatéria qui réagissait à la moindre chaleur humaine avec des pinces, délicatement, ils posèrent le nexus de leur construction sur le haut du sternum du brun, fixant les quatre pattes de la chose avec délicatesse : une sur chaque omoplate, les deux autres au niveau des côtes flottantes.

Enfin, il ne resta plus … qu'à attendre. D'abord, il ne se passa rien.

Puis des filaments noirs se mirent à sortir du centre de la matéria, tâtant la peau blanche de Vincent… Sans le vouloir, Nakanaori s'accrocha au bras de Reeve : elle était un peu effrayée…

Puis il y eut une lumière, couleur rivière de la vie. Et Vincent ouvrit les yeux. La brune eut un petit couinement satisfait, serrant son collaborateur fortement.

« - On a réussi ! »

Reeve devint écarlate, et la jeune femme s'écarta avec une vague excuse et un petit rire.

« - Vincent ? Tu te sens bien ? »

Le vampire hocha la tête, hésitant. Il se sentait… Bizarre ? Un peu comme quand il s'était réveillé après que Lucretia et Hojo aient joué avec lui… Soudain, il se sentit angoissé.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? »

Même sa voix faible et plaintive lui faisait peur… Il fixa Reeve, l'air perdu. Pas lui, pas un ami.. Mais le roboticien lui sourit, posant une main sur son épaule.

« - Du calme Vincent. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as soif ?»

Soif ? Oui, il avait mal à la gorge… Puis il sourit. Il avait soif, mais d'eau, de café, de bière, bref, de n'importe quoi sauf de sang ! Cela faisait des mois que cette sensation ne le quittait plus, et enfin, la voir disparaître… C'était un vrai bonheur !

« - On t'a installé un système de contrôle… Comme pour Chaos.  
- On a aussi réglé le premier, histoire d'empêcher Chaos de trop t'envahir. »

Les deux chercheurs échangèrent un regard.

« - Tu dois pouvoir contrôler parfaitement tes transformations, maintenant. »

Enfin, ça c'est ce que Reeve lui disait. Lui, il comprenait… Qu'il était enfin libéré de ses démons. Qu'il était… Normal. Ce fut un sourire plus que sincère qu'il dédia à ses deux sauveurs.

« - Merci. »

Reeve lui serra gentiment l'épaule avec un sourire.

« - Pas de problème… La prochaine fois que t'as un souci, pense qu'il y a des gens pour te soutenir. »

Vincent piqua du nez vers le sol, comme un gamin prit en faute, et hocha la tête. Il y eut un moment de flottement, et l'ingénieur reprit.

« - Allez vient. Tout le monde sera content de te revoir ! »

oO°Oo

La main dans les cheveux d'Eloa, Sephiroth soupira. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce que lui avaient expliqué Nakanaori et Reeve. Que sa petite sœur puisse se transformer – se soit déjà transformée à moitié ! – en Jenova. C'était juste… Inconcevable. Pas la gamine qu'il avait entraînée à l'épée. Qui le regardait avec admiration, qui venait se lover contre lui pour avoir des câlins qu'il se faisait une joie de lui rendre.

Sephiroth ressentit alors comme un frisson, au plus profond de lui. Comme si, soudain, une onde sonore très basse était passée à travers son corps, le déformant comme un liquide non newtonien, durant un court instant perdu entre deux battements de cœurs.

Puis Jenova lui sourit, et son esprit se vida de tout. La calamité venue des cieux se redressa de toute sa taille, posant une main sur la joue de son « fils ».

_Bonjour mon chéri… Je suis contente que tu sois enfin venu à moi. C'est l'heure de la Réunion…_

Sephiroth poussa un cri, s'écartant comme si le contact l'avait brûlé… La moue heureuse de Jenova se mua en colère sourde, et elle tendit la main vers le plafond, tirant un rayon qui mit à jour l'extérieur, en plein milieu du jardin.

_Tu changeras d'avis quand j'aurais exterminé toutes ces vermines… Alors, il n'y aura plus que toi et moi, et nous partirons voyager tous les deux… Mon fils._

Elle s'éleva vers le ciel, modelant le corps d'Eloa pour n'y laisser qu'un torse vaguement humain aux 5 ailes spumeuses, le reste s'étendant en tentacules d'un maron-vert maladif.

Sans réellement faire attention, Sephiroth prit une impulsion, battant de l'aile unique qui venait d'apparaître dans son dos pour se mettre à la hauteur du monstre…

Du manoir déjà sortaient les autres, en armes, prêts au combat… Un sourire de pur sadisme déforma les traits de Jenova, et ses longs cheveux d'un blanc immaculé furent repoussés en arrière… D'un geste, elle envoya Sephiroth valser contre un mur, et fonça sur les autres, insensible aux coups de feu qu'elle semblait éviter à chaque fois d'un cheveu. Elle s'arrêta lorsque le shuriken de Yuffie lui entailla la joue.

Elle allait jouer avec eux, les démembrer un à un, et le temps que Sephiroth sorte de l'inconscience dans laquelle elle venait de le plonger, il ne lui resterait plus rien. Alors, il serait obligé de se tourner vers elle. Elle avait beau sentir qu'il ne possédait plus ses cellules, il restait son _élu_ et un petit détail tel que ses cellules serait bien vite réparé.

Jenova observa de tous ses yeux les petits humains qui essayaient de s'organiser… Cherchant dans la mémoire de son hôte, elle fronça les sourcils. Son fils s'était amouraché d'un blond… Elle serait bon prince, le tuant rapidement.

Elle tendit simplement les mains, visant la tête blonde…

o°o

Tseng eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un rayon frappait Cid en plein fouet… Il tourna la tête vers le brun, étonné… Avant de s'écrouler à terre. L'utaien hurla, se précipitant vers l'homme qu'il aimait pour amortir sa chute.

« - C'est bon Tseng, c'est pas si grave…  
- Pas grave ?! »

Tremblant, Cid lui sourit, avant de cracher une gerbe de sang. Avec douceur, l'utaien le posa contre le mur, se plaçant juste devant lui… Avec cette forme de Jenova, il aurait aussi bien pu y avoir une centaine d'ennemis qu'un seul, ils étaient submergés : elle était omniprésente… Tseng arracha son patch oculaire, lançant un sort de soin sur Cid avant de se retourner vers Jenova et sortir ses Kodachis.

« - Je reviens dès que je l'ai découpée en cubes. »

Il ne voyait pas trop comment atteindre Jenova, mais la rage qu'elle ait osé toucher son amant l'aveuglait complètement. En courant sur un tentacule, il pourrait certainement atteindre le cœur de cet amas de cellules difforme…

Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, il retombait au sol, se tenant les côtes.

o°o

Enfin, il put ressortir de son mur. Il avait mal partout, mais en regardant les autres se battre, cela lui donna un regain de force. Cloud était une véritable furie, Vincent avait cédé les droits à Chaos, Tifa et Rude faisaient un vrai duo de choc pour repousser les tentacules qui tentaient d'agripper leurs amis…

_Tu es réveillé mon chéri ? J'aurais préféré que tu dormes un peu plus… J'aurais pu me débarrasser de ces vermines sans que tu aies à voir ça…_

Sephiroth évita de justesse un tentacule, fonçant vers le centre de tout, vers Jenova. Il n'était focalisé sur rien d'autre que le combat, mais fut presque étonné lorsque Masamune s'enfonça dans le ventre de la calamité venue des cieux. Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise, sans exprimer un son…

Et s'écroula sur la lame. Trop lourde pour la main de Sephiroth, elle glissa au sol, retombant quelques mètres plus bas. Eloa gisait à terre, une marre de sang de formait petit à petit autour d'elle…

Le cœur de Sephiroth manqua un battement, et alors que son aile disparaissait il s'approcha du corps désarticulé de sa sœur… Sans qu'il ne fit rien pour les retenir, les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, et alors que Cloud se rapprochait en boitant, il se laissa enlacer, laissant libre cours à son chagrin.

o°o

Vincent jeta un regard autour de lui, et sans le vouloir ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Cid et Tseng. L'utaien soignait doucement le torse blessé du pilote, le regard… Très doux. Le blond, lui, faisait le fier, comme si cette blessure n'était rien, pour ne pas inquiéter d'avantage son amant. Il était plus que temps qu'il se retire de la partie… Il aurait dû le faire il y a longtemps, protomatéria ou pas.

Il retourna dans le manoir. Dans son cercueil. Chez lui. Il s'allongea, expira lentement pour se détendre… Et s'enfonça dans le Sommeil.

* * *

And voilà !

L'épilogue arrive demain, ne vous inquiétez pas !  
Si vous voulez m'insulter pour cette fin, n'hésitez pas, faites le en reviews !  
J'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre (alors que ça fait plus de 15 jours que j'ai écrit l'épilogue -_- ), comme j'ai toujours du mal à terminer un jeu... Je les aime bien mes petits !

Bref, rendez-vous demain pour l'ultime conclusion de cette fic !


	24. Epilogue

**Auteur **: Alia Zanetsu  
**Bétalectrice** : x-DDM-th-x  
**Rating** : M pour violence, scènes osées, etc.  
**Disclaimer**: A part mes 2/3 OC, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à SquareEnix, loués soient-ils pour avoir créé FFVII.

Bon, cette fois-ci c'est réellement la fin.  
Je remercie toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, que ce soit régulièrement, comme Kemael, Corail, Shiro Akakuro, ou plus ponctuellement. J'espère que vous aimerez ce dernier chapitre ! Contrairement au précédent, j'en suis satisfaite...

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

_Un peu moins de 8 mois plus tard…_

Tifa eut un sourire radieux, récupérant sa fille contre elle. Même si elle semblait épuisée, elle suivit avec vigilance le trajet de son fils de bras en bras, avant de le récupérer. Assise sur le lit à côté de la nouvelle mère, Elena semblait rayonner, elle aussi. Son septième mois de grossesse se terminait lentement, mais même si son obstétricien lui avait conseillé de restée allongée, elle avait tenu à être là pour Tifa. Les mains de Rude sur son épaule semblaient être prêtes à la protéger de tout…

« - Des idées de noms ? » Finit par demander Yuffie, sautillant un peu partout.

C'était la première naissance à laquelle la jeune femme assistait, et si elle trouvait ça merveilleux de voir les deux petits contre leur mère, cela avait renforcé son idée de se tenir loin des mâles pour quelque temps : l'accouchement avait l'air trop douloureux. Alors autant profiter de ceux des autres…

« - J'avais pensé laisser Marlène et Denzel décider… Neon Pegasus et Lazer Ninja. » La mère laissa passer quelques secondes, où elle profita des regards abasourdis, et pouffa. Elle embrassa avec douceur les têtes brunes et blondes de ses jumeaux, et leur sourit à tous les deux.

« - Plus sérieusement, voici Tiphereth Elyann Aerith et Antheal Kether Zack Lockheart.»

Denzel sourit, attrapant Antheal des bras de sa mère, émerveillé.

« - C'est cool ! Il a les mêmes yeux que moi ! »

Tiphereth, elle, avait les yeux noisette de sa maman, mais ses cheveux étaient d'un blond presque blanc.

« - On devrait leur laisser un peu de calme. » Souffla Tseng. Du coin de l'œil, il avait repéré Cloud au pas de la porte, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre avec hésitation. Il n'avait pas envie d'assister aux explications…

Contre lui, Cid hocha la tête. Il fixa son amant un moment, l'embrassant au dessus de l'œil, juste où commençait la cicatrice rosâtre qui descendait jusqu'à sa pommette.

« - Une balade avec le Bronco, ça te dit ? »

Tseng rougit légèrement avant de sortir de la pièce en tirant le pilote derrière lui. Il y eut un léger flottement, jusqu'à ce que Reeve demande :

« - Au fait, le Tiny Bronco a été reconstruit ?  
- Hum, je crois pas que ce soit de _ce_ Bronco dont parlait Cid. » souffla Reno, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

L'inventeur piqua un fard, grommelant quelque chose dans sa barbe.

Rapidement cependant, la chambre se vida, ne laissant plus que la jeune mère, Elena et Rude… Et Cloud, au pas de la porte.

« - Vous voulez qu'on vous laisse ? » Demanda la blonde, penchant la tête.

Tifa lui sourit.

« - Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu devrais plutôt aller te rallonger… Rude, tu sais que c'est dangereux pour le bébé qu'Elena reste trop longtemps debout. »

Elena lui pinça le bras, tirant la langue.

« - Traîtresse, va.  
- Non Elena, elle a raison. »

Sans lui laisser le choix, Rude souleva sa femme, l'embrassant tendrement. Il se comportait de manière hyper protectrice avec cet enfant à venir, et avait inconsciemment étendu ça à Tifa, vu le regard qu'il lança à Cloud en passant. De quoi regretter qu'exceptionnellement, le chauve ne porte pas ses lunettes.

oO°Oo

Reeve entra dans la salle, et eut un léger sourire.

« - Je savais que je te retrouverai là. »

Nakanaori contemplait le tube de mako dans lequel reposait Eloa.

« - J'avais pas envie de gêner les autres. »

Doucement, Reeve posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Les recherches sur Eloa n'avançaient pas, malgré le temps qu'ils y passaient tous les deux.

Avec un soupir, elle caressa le verre froid avant de venir se blottir dans les bras de l'ingénieur.

La brune n'osait pas aller vers les autres, même si petit à petit elle se laissait apprivoiser… Certainement par lui en premier. A force de passer plusieurs heures par jour ensemble, forcément…

« - Nakanaori, on ne devrait pas… »

Il tenta de repousser la jeune femme, sans réel succès.

« - Quoi, tu joues les timides ? Après hier soir ? Tu… Tu regrettes ? »

Il capta la lueur blessée dans le regard de la brune, et baissa la tête pour se gratter la nuque avec embarras.

« - Non, ça n'a rien à voir… Ecoute, j'ai 16 ans de plus que toi…  
- Et alors ? »

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, et il se laissa faire. Avec douceur, il lui passa la main dans les cheveux, dégageant son front pour y poser un baiser.

oO°Oo

Sephiroth vint s'asseoir à côté de Cloud, passant un bras autour des épaules de son amant. Le blond avait les yeux rouges, et l'ex général en déduisit que la discussion avec Tifa avait été… plus que houleuse.

« - Elle refuse que je m'occupe d'eux. » Lâcha-t-il. « Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle accueille ma proposition à bras ouverts mais… »

Il aurait au moins voulu qu'elle imagine, ne serait-ce une seconde, qu'elle pourrait avoir besoin de lui, mais toute trace d'amitié avait déserté la brune à son égard… Un peu comme tout le monde. Le pire, c'était certainement de voir que Sephiroth était à présent mieux intégré. Pas forcément apprécié tant que ça, mais une bonne partie d'AVALANCHE avait digéré les évènements s'étant déroulé trois et cinq ans auparavant. Nakanaori avait grandement aidé, sans le savoir, simplement parce que l'accepter elle, c'était accepter Sephiroth et Eloa, et que tout le monde avait rapidement vu qu'elle avait tapé dans l'œil de Reeve, même si les deux semblaient être d'une lenteur désespérante pour s'en rendre compte…

« - Laisse-lui du temps. » Murmura Sephiroth, serrant le blond contre lui.

Cloud chercha son regard, se fixant aux yeux verts irréels comme si c'était son seul point d'ancrage dans la réalité…

« - Je t'aime. » souffla Sephiroth, ressentant viscéralement le besoin de rassurer son amant.

Celui-ci sourit, reprenant pieds dans le mon réel pour serrer l'argenté contre lui.

« - Moi aussi. »

Plus rien d'autre ne comptait…

oO°Oo

Reno poussa un lourd soupir, jetant son mégot de cigarette dans le cendrier d'un geste dédaigneux. Il avait installé une chaise, un mini frigo et un cendrier à côté du cercueil de Vincent, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il ne se sentait plus à sa place à « la surface », avec tous ces gens qui construisaient leur vie, avançaient… Lui, il rageait de piétiner sur place, encore coincé à l'époque de la Shinra. Mais que faire d'autre ? Il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait le pousser à changer… Alors il avait commencé à s'installer ici, histoire que si l'autre glandu de vampire se décide à sortir de son coffre, il ne se retrouve pas seul.

« - Encore à fumer ? »

Yuffie vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, à même le sol. En quelques mois, pour Reno, c'était la jeune fille qui avait le plus changé. Elle avait gagné une grâce toute féline – ça devait venir du côté de la famille qu'elle avait en commun avec Tseng, ou simplement les heures d'entraînement qu'elle avait passé avec son cousin – qui donnaient à sa démarche une impression de dangerosité, mais elle semblait… Distanciée de tout. Reno savait qu'elle avait du mal à se remettre, par rapport à Vincent. Avec un sourire, il ébouriffa les cheveux qu'elle coiffait à présent en arrière, un peu comme Tseng.

« - M'ennuyais. Les mioches, c'est pas mon truc.  
- T'avais l'air plutôt gaga quand on t'a passé Antheal… »

Il haussa les épaules.

« - C'est mignon quand ça chie pas ou ça pleure pas, ouais…  
- En tout cas, ça m'a fait réaliser un truc.» Soupira Yuffie, avant de se relever.  
« - File-moi un coup de main. »

Sans trop savoir où elle voulait en venir, Reno l'aida à soulever le couvercle du cercueil.  
Vincent semblait dormir, même s'ils n'avaient jamais réellement compris cette stase étrange dans laquelle il arrivait à se mettre… Posant ses deux mains sur les épaules du brun, la ninja le secoua sans ménagement.

« - Hey, Vincent ! Secoue-toi ! Y'a plein de trucs géniaux à découvrir ! Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir ! »

Puis elle relâcha le vampire, et soupira. Elle ne s'attendait pas à des miracles… Pourtant, au fond du cercueil, Vincent ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

Fin

* * *

**NLDA** : J'ai tout dit en prélude à ce chapitre, donc... Encore merci de m'avoir suivie sur cette fic ^^ R&R ? *regard suppliant*


End file.
